


Chaotic Good

by KingErix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cousin Incest, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Feminization, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Magic, Mating, Mind Manipulation, Morally Ambiguous Character, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Powerful Jon Snow, Pregnant Sex, Protective Robb Stark, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, The Old Gods (ASoIaF), Warg Robb Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 63,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingErix/pseuds/KingErix
Summary: Since Jon gave his first breath he knew he was different, that he had a mission in life, he just didn't knew what it was. In the mean time he would do anything in his power to further his House and to help his mate achieve greatness.
Relationships: Domeric Bolton/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Jorah Mormont/Bethany Blackwood
Comments: 162
Kudos: 332





	1. The Mating

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fic and English is not my first language, so if you see anything wrong please let me know. Let me know if you like the fic as well! 😘

Jon didn’t need Lady Catelyn to tell him that he wasn’t a Stark, knew it from the first time he opened his eyes as a baby, in the arms of his mother. He didn’t knew why or how, but he knew. It’s one of those things which only conceivable answer is 'Magic'.

He knew that he wasn’t Rhaegar and Lyanna's son, much less Eddard. Yes, he came from Rhaegar loins, was birthed by Lyanna and was recognized as his son by Eddard, but, since that first time where he opened his eyes in the arms of the young Northern lady, he knew. He knew he was not like any of them... not exactly... human. 

Yes, he looked like human, cried like a human baby, had human feelings even, but at the same time he was completely different, he may have drank the milk but what sated his hunger was the lust that permeated those around him, he could feel things the others couldn’t, he could do things others couldn’t. He knew all this instinctively, like someone or something passed down this knowledge to him while still in the womb of Lyanna. Whatever he was didn’t really have a name, excluding the many ones the human tried give them over the ages, but Jon didn’t care that much, he was content playing of being human.

  
**— Line Break —**

  
Being the most outgoing of the Stark Pack, Jon raised many eyebrows growing up, specially considering his supposed bastardry. His bright personality and warm smile easily winning him the servants and small folk around the ancient castle, the Lords and Ladies being a little harder to win over, but that’s where the strongest weapon of his kind come to action, a small dose of it and all those tough lords were following him like pups. At the moment he had the admiration and respect of at least three-fourths of the North’s nobility, the rest being those he hasn’t had the pleasure to meet yet.

The first and only person he knew to resist his allure being the lady of the castle he calls home, Catelyn Tully, – For to him she would never be a true Stark – her hate for him being so strong that even the full use of his allure wasn’t able to do much more than have her bring grudgingly cordial him, but he didn’t cared much about it. He could of course see how this might have had affected his childhood if he was a normal bastard child without a mother, but he wasn’t, and her spite was at most laughable, especially as he had more influence on Winterfell than her.

His ‘father’ on the other hand loved him deeply, mostly because he sees him as the last piece of Lyanna left to this world. So much that he didn’t really need to use his allure, he had his respect and love, but even then Jon let small doses of his allure cloud his mind every once in a while, intensifying his feelings towards him and making him more compliant to Jon’s desires.

Using his abilities he was able to get Sansa out of her mother’s clutches, and she flourish. Escaping the land of dreams and knights that her mother was trying to confine her in was the best thing that could happen to her development, they developed a deep bond and she didn’t tolerate anyone insulting the rest of her pack, she was kind to the servants, she even helps at the orphanage in Winter Town. She was on her way to become a real Northern lady.

Arya and Bran were both strong willed and intelligent cubs. Being the two youngest wolves in the pack, he hasn’t had need to use his powers with either of them and was happy with that. Arya was the wild one running around the castle halls, laughing all day, while Bran was the quieter one, passing his days reading and climbing all the furnishings. 

He could sense power in both of them, not like his own, their magic was different, not as distinctive. At the moment it was too immature for him to analyze but he was excited to discover what it will bring as they grow.

Robb, though, was a completely different matter from the rest of the family. From the moment their father put them together in the same cradle Jon felt his whole being soaring, their soul dancing in unison. In that moment, Jon knew he had found his mate. 

It would be years before they reached the common mating age of six and ten, but just as soon as Jon recognized their bond, his magic acted, embracing Robb in a tight hug, flowing into him, merging itself with Robb, intertwining the two them together and forming a incomplete bond. Jon was baffled, this was the first time since his birth that his magic acted without any form of consent! His confusion lasted a total of five seconds before his mind was flooded with information about mates and mating rituals. The knowledge stored in his inherited magic burned in his mind.

From that very first moment Robb and him were glued together, always by the other side, always listening to the other’s opinions, their love for each other quite clear for everyone to see, though none of them knew the true depths of it. In fact Robb was the only one that knew that Jon was not human, of course there are a few others that realize there is something different in him, but they never give much thought to their instincts, it’s just not in human nature to distinguish between what they see to what is truly there. But Robb was different, he could feel Jon in a way none other could, and while he couldn’t use magic, Jon’s magic that merged with him protected him from Jon’s allure, he knew of every fake smile, manipulation, every time Jon used his powers Robb knew, and yet he stood by Jon, understanding that everything Jon did was for the good of their House, their family, and loving Jon all the more because of it. 

Of course Jon wasn’t the only one to have his eyes set on Robb, not in the least. If a title to his name, natural charming personality, respect commanding aura and overall good looks wasn’t enough to turn peoples heads in deference, then his talent on the training yard certainly would. Robb was considered a prodigy in the martial arts, compared with the likes of the Sword of the Morning and the Dragon Knight. Long term exposure to Jon’s magic, – both because of the constant day-to-day exposure and by having the large chunk of magic merged with him as a baby – has made him stronger and faster than those twice as older than him and unnaturally limber for his stocky build. The magic also worked to make him sharper and more focused. He became know for his wit even at a young age, Not only challenging his father and the visiting lords in Cyvasse and likewise games, but winning almost every game. With the body of an warrior and the mind of an Maester, it’s of no surprise that all the maidens would throw themselves at him, to no avail as he only smiled gently before moving away.

They didn’t know yet, but Robb only ever has eyes for one person, the only person that would ever feel the warmth of Robb’s bare arms embracing them was his submissive lover, Jon.

Having just barely reached his thirteenth nameday, Robb was having a hard time those last moon’s turn, his father had gone to war against the Ironborns and seeing how advanced Robb was on his studies, having already taken a place at father’s council, it was only logical that Robb was left in charge. Of course with his sharp mind, – and Jon’s help – he excelled in all his duties. But all his new responsibilities has taken a toll on him, he now has bags under his eyes and had to be reminded by Jon to eat his meals.

Jon did all in his power to ease the weight in Robb’s shoulders, reading the minds of anyone that may try to undermine him, helping with paperwork, even taking over some of the duties. Jon for all the worrying and the increasing workload has come to enjoy this time with Robb having taken the mantle as the Lord of the castle, they could pass hours alone in the solar and no one would think anything of it, Robb demanded Jon being given respect, even as far as having the servants calling him Lord Jon, though it was not difficult for them to follow as they all loved Jon already. The freedom of it was exhilarant. 

Jon woke and stretched, his body sore from their love making, he looked down at himself and saw the marks left by Robb hands and smiled contently, he was on Robb’s room, the Stark having already left for the day, he sighed and pressed his face on the pillow, taking in the smell of their union, with a smile on his face he remembers the events that lead to their mating.

  
_Flashback_

_**Bam!** Jon was startled by the sound of door slamming open, his mate scurrying inside, face like thunder._

_“Robb? What got you like this?” Jon asked, rushing to close the door. No one knew they were sharing the heir chambers and he wanted to keep it like that, at least for now._

_“I hate this! Hate it! Hate it! Hate it!” Robb cried out. “I’m only ten and three, why did father thought it plausible to give me all this responsibility? I don’t understand!”_

_Jon sighed “You’re overreacting Robb. You know that your father has put you in charge so you’re accustomed to being the Lord in case he doesn’t come back from the war.” Jon said in the most flat voice he could muster, he didn’t want to think about his uncle dying, it would be a devastated blow for the Stark pack, even himself. Jon sighed again “You’re one of the most brilliant person in this castle, if someone could do it is you. It’s in your blood after all.”_

_“It’s in yours too.” Robb said, surprising both himself and Jon._

_“What do mean by that?”_

_“You know what I mean Jon,” Robb sat on the bed and took Jon’s hands in his, shining Tully blue eyes looking directly in his dark violet intertwined with gray speckles. “You’re all the North could desire or need as their lord, you’re a better lord that I could ever hope to be…”_

_“Stop right now!” Jon interrupts him with an angry snarl._

_“Jon…”_

_“No! Shut up!” Jon interrupted again. “Do you even listen to yourself?” Jon started, jumping from the bed. “There is no one better for this than you, you’re intelligent, a good fighter, strong willed, anyone would be fortunate to have you as their lord! You’re Stark, for God’s sake!”_

_“So are you.” Robb protested weakly, knowing when an argument is lost._

_Jon sighed, “Robb…”_

_“Jon?” The auburn boy frowned at Jon’s dejected tone._

_“Robb, I was going to tell you… eventually… it just never came up…” Jon looked at anywhere but his mate, biting his lips hard. The dark haired boy sighed, looking at the window. The full moon was shining bright on them, illuminating the spacious room._

_‘It's the perfect night' Jon mustered all his determination. He walked until he was situated in front of his mate and kneeled between his legs._

_“Robb, I love you,” Jon stated. Seeing Robb opening his mouth, Jon was fast in completing his sentence. “I just don’t want you to feel like I keep this from you on purpose.”_

_“Whatever it is, I will not hold it against you Jon, you know me.” Said Robb, eyes shining with conviction_

_“I know, that’s why I love you so much.” Robb raised a eyebrow._

_“And here I thought you like me for my dashing good looks and definite muscles.” Robb whinnied with mocking hurt._

_“Robb!” Jon slaps Robb's knees which only causes him to laugh more._

_Jon takes a deep breath, looking directly at Robb's beautiful eyes as if searching for something._

_“I’m not your brother.” He says bluntly, without taking his eyes from Robb's widening ones, the redhead froze on the spot._

_“…”_

_“My father was Rhaegar Targaryen, he didn’t kidnapped your aunt… my mother. She left with him, they married at the isle of faces… and they had me, their first and only son. Jaehaerys Targaryen.”_

_“…” Robb was perplexed, his brother, lover, was not his brother at all. 'Cousins' Robb tested the word 'It's way more acceptable than brothers'. “Jaehaerys…” The name rolled out of his tongue. 'Such old name, it doesn’t combine with Jon’s youthful beauty' he decides._

_“Jon.” His dark haired beauty steal him from his thoughts. “I never liked Valyrians names, especially my own. I prefer Jon.”_

_“This doesn’t change anything. I love Jon, either you are dressing white and gray our black and red. I will always love Jon.” Robb finishes his heartfelt confession blushing. Jon's sunny smile only making his blush more visible._

_“I,” Jon paused, thinking about what he was going to say next. Having made his mind, he looks back at the cerulean eyes of his lover. “I think is time.”_

_“Time? What are you talking…” The auburn slows down before stopping completely. 'It’s he suggesting what I think he is?'._

_“I think it’s time for us to mate.” Jon said with a blank face, Robb knew that Jon was trying not to blush, probably like he was. Even if his ~~brot~~ cousin absorbed other people lust, – and there was much lust to be absorbed in a castle – he has little practice with his own, both because of their age and because he has decided to only partake in such activities with his mate – Which Robb was extremely grateful for._

_“But, you said that the usual age for people like you to mate was ten and six.”_

_“It’s not settle in stone Robb, while most of my kind wait until they reach ten and six name days, it’s very rare to know your mate for years before that, much less grow with them.” Jon manages to sound blank, but Robb could detect fear, like he was afraid Robb was going to reject him. “Besides, this is the perfect change for that, with father gone we have all the time in the world, without having to worry about being caught…”_

_“Jon,” Robb interrupted Jon's rambling. “Let’s do it.”_

_Robb swiftly got up and took Jon in his arms, blue eyes shone with love and so did Jon’s._

_“I love you.” He claimed, before stealing a long deep kiss, their tongue dancing together like it was meant to be, and in truth it was._

_“I love you to,” Jon gasped out as they parted, arms around each other and foreheads pressed together. Jon put space between them. “Stay here.” Jon asked with an apologetic look, already missing the warmth of his lover's arms. “I have to take some things from my room, I will be back soon.”_

_Robb sits back, breath labored, goof smile gracing his face. 'It’s time' he thought elated._

_He hasn’t had to wait for long before his purple eyed lover came barreling through the door holding a bunch of candles and a assorting of herbs._

_“Here.” Jon had him holding the herbs while he made a big circle on the floor using the candles. “Come.” Robb stepped closer and gave Jon the herbs, “Do you still remember what I told you about the mating ritual?” Robb nodded, “Are you sure you want to do this?” another nod. “Them step in the circle.”_

_As soon Robb stepped into the circle the candles come to life and ignite all at once._

_Robb couldn’t speak, couldn’t breath, couldn’t even think, as a ominous voice spoke in his ears, covering the room with a comforting warmth and an apathetic cold like a confusing blanket, swirling with unknown emotions._

_**“Who** comes before **US** to claim one of our children?”_

_The voice, barely a whisper, left him with a throbbing ear._

_“I come, Robert from House Stark, heir of Winterfell.” Robb said after mustering as much courage as he could._

_**“We** care not for your titles youngling.” The incorporeal voice bellowed, hurting Robb's ear. He looked around, but Jon wasn’t in the circle, and he couldn’t see anything beyond the circle of candles. Robb feels a pang of loneliness without his cousin. “Tell **us,** who really comes before **us.”**_

_“I come, Robb Stark!” The boy cried out, he felt something coursing through his body, rolling over his muscles, felling almost like Jon's magic, but not nearly as gentle. Where Jon’s was comfort and warm, this was abrasive and ancient. It was like he was being judged._

_The owner of the voice must have seen something the he liked, as the next moment Jon came into the circle and stood in front of him, naked as the day he was born._

_“You’re beautiful.” Robb breathed out, receiving a shy smile from his lover._

_The light of the candles shine brighter than any bonfire he has ever seen, illuminating the whole room. Now that the voice stopped blocking his vision beyond the candles, he could see what Jon was doing while he was alone in the circle. The herbs were burning, aligned in patterns he recognized from Jon's notes but didn’t knew the meaning._

_He drank Jon's form. Jon's pale milk skin glowed in the light, completely hairless but for the small and sparse black hair crowning his cock. He was tall for their age, though not as tall as Robb himself, and sported a lean and well defined body, Jon looked every once of a highborn as he truly was. He gets another eyeful of his lover’s body, before finally stopping at his crotch, Jon's cock was just like the rest of his body, unblemished white skin, with the reddish tip half covered, his cock could be described by two words: long and skinny._

_Robb let his eyes roll over his lover’s body again and again, taking in what is about to be irrevocably his._

_By the time Robb got his fill Jon had lost his patience, he took hold of Robb's cloak and with a swift movement he removed it, throwing far away, not wasting any time, he soon had Robb just as naked as himself. His breath hitches, taking his own eyeful, he was perfect in Jon’s eyes, from Robb’s broad shoulders to his strong chiseled muscle, from his large calloused hands to the impressive bush of red hair covering his crotch. Robb’s own cock was just a size longer than his, but his girth was at least twice of Jon's. It was thick, and darker them the rest of him, with angry veins adorning it. It was the kind of cock Jon always imagined Robb had, the kind he wouldn’t mind worshiping for hours, he could see himself on his knees while Robb fucked his mouth without pity, making him choke with every other thrust, making him suffocate._

_It was hard to look at Robb and see his young age, specially considering he was reaching his father in either height and weight. The blood of the First Man run truthfully through his veins._

_'Specially down there…!' Jon thought, looking at Robb's quickly hardening cock._

_Robb guffaw loudly. “Did I speak out loud?” Jon whined._

_“Y-yes you did!” Robb kept laughing._

_“Robb!” Jon cried out, punching Robb's arm._

_“Sorry love.” Robb smiled, taking Jon in his arms, kissing him deeply._

_Jon withdraw his body from Robb's, hands in Robb's square jaw, he licked his lips tasting Robb’s mouth on his._

_“Will you take me Robb? All of me? Will accept be born anew? Born with me?” Jon inquires, for a moment there is no candle no fire, the only light being from the full moon and Jon's eyes, shining dark purple in the dark, it’s sensation unlike that of the voice but just as powerful._

_“Yes!”_

_As the candles come back to life, Jon takes a container from the ground. Eyes still shining._

_He opens the container and Robb can smell some scented oil, it smells like winter, rain, and Weirwood trees. He pours the reddish oil in his hands and bring it to Robb's chest, instantly he feels air coming into his lungs with an abnormal ease, like he never took a breath before. He falls in a half trance, where the overwhelming sensation of Jon's oiled hands is all he can feel._

_He massages the oil all over Robb chest, collarbone and neck before moving to his right biceps. Robb's half-lidded eyes track every movement Jon make, the heir of Winterfell allows a smug smile to decorate his face, he knew how much Jon loved his muscles and he was particularly proud of his arms. Jon rubs the oils slowly, making sure not to miss any spot. He massages his forearm, his hand, even his fingers, before coming back to his biceps. He continues to his shoulders and armpits, making Robb chuckle feeling Jon's hands at the sparse hair in his underarms. He rubs his upper back before moving to his left arm._

_The feeling was amazing, all his muscles being relaxed at once, the oil leaving a tickling sensation behind. Jon’s hands were like magic. Robb felt stronger than ever, like he could beat an army by himself, he could see himself growing addicted to Jon's touch – If he wasn’t already._

_Coming to stop in front of him, Jon rubbed his abdomen slowly, drawing moans out of him. Jon circles his arms around Robb’s trunk, kissing Robb gently on the lips while rubbing the small on his back._

_As Jon pull away, Robb snaps out of his trance like state and observes how his upper body gained a reddish hue due the oil, his body was literally shining in the light of the candles._

_Before Robb could say anything, Jon kneels. His face right in front of Robb’s weeping cock, but to Robb’s dismay instead of moving to his cock, Jon took hold of his right foot, rubbing the oil around the foot before moving upwards to his thigh and finally to his crotch, but before Robb could even hope for a relief Jon took his other foot, and repeated the process again._

_Jon kept kneeled in front of the redhead as his hands traveled through his waist until his hands are holding the auburn haired boy ass, he kisses the base of the lordly cock in front of him, pressing his nose at the red bush and inhaling deeply his lover’s musky scent, he looks up at Robb and smiles mischievous while rubbing the oil slowly all over his ass._

_“Fuck!” The young lord cried out feeling Jon’s fingers brush over his manhole. “Jon!”_

_Jon smiles reassured at seeing such reaction from the older boy, he decides is time to relieve his lover of some of his pent up tension. He took the stone hard member in his hands and caressed it gently, looking appreciatively at the six inches length, just like the rest of Robb the cock was exceptionally large for someone his age, pearl white liquid leaking from the piss slit. Jon extends his tongue and licks the liquid before kissing the head._

_“Gods!” Cried Robb, throwing his hears backwards._

_Jon leaves a trail of kisses from the head to the crotch and places his mouth delicately at the still mostly hairless balls, sucking them greedily one at a time, before glancing up at him and licking a particularly prominent vein from the base of his cock to the tip that Robb can’t help but let out a long loud groan._

_He swore loudly, by the Gods, it was amazing when Jon pressed his lips to the head and opened his mouth slowly, when he engulfed the head licking under the skin before sliding Robb’s cock into his mouth a inch at a time until Robb lost himself in the pleasure. Jon kept going and didn’t stop until he reached the base, he felt the cock buried deep down his throat as his nose was buried in Robb’s wild pubic hair. Robb has started sweating and Jon breathed in his strong musk, moaning around the cock._

_Jon was born blessed with no gag reflex and so he had no issues with going as deep as possible with Robb’s cock time and time again, he didn’t set a fast pace, in fact, he’d fantasized about doing this so many times that he wanted to take his sweet time. He was patiently waiting for Robb to lose and take control, alternating between swirling his tongue around the head of his cock, taking him deep into his throat, planting wet kisses to his balls, taking it slowly and then quickly._

_“ENOUGH!” Robb barked, sounding very much like the direwolves his House favors. His blue eyes dark with passion as he looks down at Jon's. “Come here.”_

_He stand as soon as he hears his lover’s demand. They are face to face, eyes locked together, their breaths labored, coming in unison. “I love you.” They both whispers at the same time. Robb took hold of Jon's face and pulled towards his, their lips crashing together in a violent kiss, full of teeths, tongues and scratches._

_“I can’t take it anymore, I have to claim you as mine.” Robb says breathless as soon as they retreat from their passionate kiss._

_“Yes. Yes! Take me Robb!” Jon grounds out before going back to another deep kiss, pressing their flesh swords together, the friction causing both to moan into the other’s mouth._

_Robb took the younger boy in his arms, with great care as his body was still slippery because of the oil, and lifts him. Guessing what his partner wants, Jon circles his legs around his Robb’s waist. Robb smiles gently at Jon before descending to his knees, laying the dark haired boy on the stone floor._

_Jon shivers at the contrast of the cold floor under him and the warm body over him._

_Robb takes the little oil remained in the container and poured out at Jon’s crotch, stroking his sex. With one hand on Jon's cock Robb moves the other to Jon's entrance, he is thrilled by the sounds escaping of the boy under him as he inserts a finger in the tight cave._

_“Gods Jon! You’re so damn hot, it’s like putting my finger in a hearth.” Robb began to move his finger making the dark haired boy cry out loud._

_“Robb! So… good… more!” He cried between gasps. “Please, take me!”_

_Robb quivered for a moment before answering, “You’re so tight, too tight honey. If you’re going to take my cock, you have to be ready.”_

_Robb slides another finger in and Jon feels like his ass is on fire. It feels so good and intense, he doesn’t do much more than moan when Robb swoops in to drink the moans flowing from his mouth, nibble at his lips like they are a delicacy. He goes all pliant and soft with it, letting Robb defile him with his fingers and tongue._

_Once he decides Jon had enough preparation he extract his fingers. “Turn over.” He orders. Oiling his cock while never taking his eyes of the body under him._

_Jon turns and arches back, pressing his ass up and out, presenting so pretty for his mate. He can feel it, Robb's eagerness, pride washing over them both at what a good submissive Jon is being. At how well Jon’s going to take his thick cock._

_Robb lines his dick to the wet entrance, the big mushroom head looking impossibly big pressed against the tiny hole. Robb ruts for a moment, falling into a moment of pure bliss. So intense was their bliss that it takes them by surprise when the head slips right in, motion sudden and harsh as it squeezes past the red hot hug of Jon’s rim._

_It’s big, and Jon knew it better than anyone else ever would, but it feels so much bigger inside the clutch of his tunnel than it looked. He’s only ever had fingers inside of him, practicing for this very moment, and this feeling is like nothing he’s ever felt before. He keens, wriggling his hips to get more, to ease the overwhelming ache in his insides._

_Robb kept inching inside until his sword was fully sheathed into Jon._

_The young lord takes his time to appreciate his lover’s flushed body, Jon really was a work of art, with his blush reaching all the way down to his ass, the entrance stretched wide in his girth. With a cocky smile on his face he began to move, promptly setting on a fast and hard pace.._

_“Gah! Robb… So big!”_

_“You like that don’t you? My cock filling you up, I bet you won’t sit right for a week.”_

_“Gods…!”_

_Jon being a creature that feeds on lust was no strange to the delights of sex, but never would he imagine that it would feel this good to actually do it. The presence inside him gave him such a tremendous feeling of belonging. Robb’s cock stretching him just the right amount to provide the perfect mix of pain and pleasure, each thrust hitting a spot that caused Jon to see stars, his full balls smacking Jon’s taint each time harder._

_Their body glowing as the light washed over their sweaty and oiled skin._

_The young heir began to thrust himself into Jon in earnest then. No longer the young heir, he was now a powerful man taking what was his, a mere boy now elevated to a position of dominance. Robb took his cock out causing Jon to moan in distress, the Stark turned the prone boy so they were looking at each other, he aligned his cock and on a single thrust he bottomed out, not for a moment breaking their eyes connection. Robb laid over Jon and started fucking him with all his strength, the dark haired boy clung to him, he let out a loud cry in his passion and shook with an orgasm._

_The dominant felt Jon’s joy and exhilaration, he grinned, and then his face changed, a intense look of concentration and exhilaration painting his expression, "Oh! I'm coming, my love, here it comes, AH-HAH-AHHHHH!"_

_The power of his orgasm shook both of them, for he was practically convulsing in Jon’s arms. The dark haired felt his nether regions being filled with hot salty-stinging seed of his cousin. Jon realized that Robb was pumping a part of his very self into him, claiming him, and he knew then and there that he would belong to him for all eternity._

_He felt completely owned and he loved it._

_"Oh, oh, oh, ah!" Robb was gasping as he finished unloading his milky essence into Jon. His face was as open and vulnerable as it has ever been. He held onto Jon and his cock stayed inside him, he rolled them over so that his bare back was on the stone cold floor and Jon was lying atop him._

_With a trembling hand Jon takes a small silver knife and cut it’s own palm before looking at Robb suggestively, Robb offers one of his large hands and Jon does the same, cutting his palm without hesitation._

_“And with this, we validate our union in the eyes of all the Gods.” Jon proclaimed before pressing their hands together, both felt their blood sing making them shudder. Jon smiled “My Lord husband.”_

_Robb raised a eyebrow, “My Lady Wife.” He said with haughty smile that suited his handsome face._

_Jon tried not to roll his eyes, but failed._

_“Come on, let’s go to bed before we end up falling asleep in the ground.” Jon made to get up, but Robb stopped him. “Wha…”_

_Robb grabbed Jon’s buttocks before raising from the ground._

_“Robb!” Jon squealed in surprise, blushing something awful._

_“I’ve got this.” The redhead huffed._

_Robb carried Jon to their large sized bed before laying down first, his lover acting as a cozy blanket. Jon rest his head in Robb’s pectoral, eyes dropping as he willed the sheets to cover them. And is there in the cozy heir chambers of Winterfell, with the scent of sex permeating the air and Robb’s cock still inside him that Jon felt complete for the first time in his life, he promised to himself that he would give his all to Robb, he would fight for his mate goals, protect everything he loved and burn all their enemies to nothing but ashes._

_“I love you.” He murmured against the sweat skin of Robb’s chest, eyes closing._

_“I love you too.”_

_They fall asleep together, basking in the afterglow of their love making._

  
_Flashback_

  
Jon looked at the window and decided that it was early enough to go back to sleep, last night he stayed until well after the hour of the wolf taking care of some documents for Robb. Less than an hour later he woke as he almost always did now, with the fullness of his husband sliding into his hole.

After bottoming out, Robb whispered in his ear, “Good morning, Jon. How is my good wife?” Jon could only reply with a whine as he fucked himself back onto the large cock inside of him, despite his outward disapproval – and inward delight – Robb stuck to this nickname. Saying no more, the red head began to fuck his mate in earnest before grunting as he climaxed, coating Jon’s walls with his virile seed.

Pulling out, Robb glanced at the window and sighted, “We only have a few more minutes before I have to leave to hold court, you should stay and rest, you’ve been working very hard, especially after our mating.” Robb murmured at Jon’s neck, giving the sensitive area sweet kisses.

“Of course Robb,” Jon turned to Robb with a serious expression, “We are bonded now, we share everything, especially burdens.”

“I know, sorry, I’m just tired.” He apologized before leaning over the satisfied body on the bed and giving him a wet, open-mouthed kiss, before leaving the bed to get himself ready.

“See you later.” The redhead gave him one last kiss before leaving.

“Bye.” Jon said a moment too late. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly at his mate antics, he stretched and got out of bed before he end up falling asleep once again.

He understood Robb’s haste, he too was quite busy today, just last night they received a raven with word that their father was coming back and there was still much to do.

Finishing to dress quickly, Jon glanced at the window and yes, he was late to his visit to the orphanage with his Sansa. Inspecting his clothes one last time and making sure that his cloak – Robb's cloak, the possessive asshole – is fastened right, he left to meet with his sister.

  
– **Line Break** –

As he walks to his brother’s office, – their father's office as soon as he arrives – Jon thought about all the work they had done. Their father was probably the most unambitious man in the whole Westeros, since he rose as a Warden the North wasn’t seen any change, don’t take him wrong, their father was a great man, but he would be better as a knight of the Vale than as a lord of the North, he just had this untrue view that the Lords of the North didn’t played the game and were too loyal to take advantage of him, but he and Robb knew better.

He made a habit of using the time when lords came to visit Winterfell to charm not only them but also their servants, having them keep an eye at their lords and report to him, and no one suspect a thing, after all, he was just a bastard, him mingling with the servants is to be expected. He created a large spy network out of cheer charisma, – and a little of his allure – Robb and him have been collecting information from all over the kingdom, making notes on things to change and how to change then. In a way this war has been a blessing, they were able to make some of their moves to build a base for a stronger kingdom while far of the watchful eyes of the lords, most of their moves are subtle ones as to not enrage the Northern lords, but were tailored to beneficiate them and the kingdom in the future.

“Lord Jon.” He is pulled out of his musings by a formal greeting.

Blinking he realized that he had arrived to his destination. He smiled kindly “I told not to call me that, Thorren. Just call me Jon.” 

“Your Lord Stark's order my lord.” The guard answered his face turning a reddish color.

He knew about this order of course, since the first week of their father departure, he ordered everyone to treat Jon with the utmost respect, like the Stark he was. Lady Stark was spilling fire like a dragon for moon's turn.

“My foolish brother,” Jon said good naturally then laughed out loud at the guard wide eyes, understandable, not everyone got way with calling the most powerful man of the North foolish after all. “Is he in his office now?”

“Yes my lord, do you wish for me to…”

“There is no need,” He cut in. “My brother is waiting for me. I will just go in.”

Is a testament of their proximity that the guard didn’t insist in checking with Robb before letting him in – they always checked before letting his own mother in.

“So, how was it?” Jon asked entering the office and closing the door behind himself.

“Just like you said, they ate our ideas like a pack of famished wolves.” He smiled rising from the chair.

Jon had to bit his lips to stop himself from moaning. Robb was wearing a simple black jerkin over his white shirt, which showed his muscles to their best advantage, for it pressed the shirt tightly over his sculpted chest but left his arms free to flex within the loose arms of the shirt sleeves, cloak long lost in the hearth lit office.

“I knew you could do it.”

He pulled Jon in a crushing hug, before giving him a swift kiss, all his excitement and annoyance and triumph of the day on one long hard kiss.

“I couldn’t do it without you.” He says between labored breaths, giving Jon many small kisses all over his face.

“My Lord!” Came a voice from the door, luckily still closed.

They backed from each other just as the door is opening, reveling Maester Luwin.

“My Lord!”

“What? Speak Maester Luwin.” Robb demanded, sounding both gentle and commanding. Jon hid a smirk, he had taught Robb well.

“Is your father my lord.”

“My father? Did something happen to him?”

“NO! No, my lord. His retinue was being sighed by the sentinels.” 

“What? Already? I thought father was only arriving at night.”

“So did I, my lord. I have no idea what must have happened to hasten Lord Stark travel.”

“Thank you Luwin, my brother shall get ready to greet our father.” Jon spoke for the first time, Luwin must not have seen him as his face got a peculiar orange hue.

“O-of course my lord.” He said nodding, “I shall be going notify Lady Stark.”

Robb put on his cloak and gave Jon a fast kiss on his lips. “Ready?”

“I was born ready.”

They left the office after another kiss, walking through the castle in silence, they prepared themselves to see their father for the first time in many turns and for the many arguments that are sure to come.

Jon took Robb's hand, sensing his husband nervousness.

“Everything is going to be fine,” Jon murmured squeezing Robb's hand. “I’m here with you.”

Robb offered him a small smile. “Always and forever.”

“Always and forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little about the lore of this fic:  
> The Old Gods are the true gods, they are gods of Chaos so there is very little laws they enforce on their faithful. Every once in a while, when the world is facing great peril they will send a soul to guide the world the world. There will be more plot about Jon's mission in the future chapters, including why he doesn't know what he mission is.
> 
> Jon is not OP, yes he has some powers, the Allure which is able to influence people's minds; mind reading; telekinesis; and others. On future chapters we shall see his other powers and their limitations.
> 
> PS: In this the Greyjoy Rebellion happened later then it did on the books.
> 
> Let me know what y'all think on the comments, thanks for reading!!! ❤️❤️❤️


	2. The Premonition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back! Thanks for everyone who commented, who bookmarked, who left Kudos, or even if you just read, thank you all the same. Hope you all like this chapter and once again english is not my first language, so if you see any mistakes feel free to point to me at the comments.

They welcomed Lord Stark warmly but formally, taking in consideration that most Northern Lords were there behind him, watching their interactions with keen-eyed attention. After greeting the visiting nobles and offering them bread and sault, Jon directed the servants to lead them to the rooms he had prepared for them while he and Robb followed their father to the Lord’s chambers. Once they arrived they were both pulled into a tight hug that showed just how much he loved and missed them.

“How have you been, I know I shouldn’t have left all this responsibility over yours…”

“It’s fine father,” Robb cut him, “It was a little hard at the beginning, but we learned with time and practice, and excuse me if I sound a little arrogant father, but Jon and I have done a damn good job.” He gave their father a proud smile, cheeks gaining a pink tint to them.

Jon forced down the desire to kiss his beautiful face and looked at their father.

“There has been some developments while you were away father. We hoped that you could meet us first thing in the morning.”

“I realized it when I noticed the Sept was gone,” For their relief, especially Jon’s as he was the one that plotted the Sept's destruction, their father didn’t sound angry at them. In fact, he looked intrigued by how the demolishment of the Sept came to be and what more they could have possibly done in his absence. “Very well, but now I must get ready for the feast. I shall see you two at the Great Hall.”

With the finality of his words they hugged him one last time before leaving to get themselves ready.

They were both dressed in clothes chosen by Jon, the hidden Targaryen opted for wearing all black with grey, elegant but not too much for his station. Robb though was wearing a dark red leather jerkins that hugged his body tightly, showing off his muscles, the craft was expertly done with Stark grey details, he also wore black leather breeches, black leather boots and a sliver wolf pin on his jerkins. He looked dashing and Jon wanted to jump him on the spot.

They sat at the high table with Robb by his father right, they concentrated in the happy occasion and let the politics for tomorrow. The feast was perfect, with traditional Northern dishes, but it also had dishes from Essos, giving the feast a exotic touch. 

Everybody loved the feast, even Catelyn, though her eyes filled with rage every time she saw Jon mingling with the nobles, receiving their praise for the splendid feast, when she thought they should have been praising her – Even though she didn’t lift a finger to help Jon prepare the feast, in fact she tried to get in his way while he prepared everything. 

Robb danced with most females in the hall, as was his duty as the heir of the North, carefully diverting any talks about betrothal and marriage. That’s not to say that Jon stayed seated the whole night, he also danced with many girls, while it was true that none of the Lords of the North would offer their daughter hands in marriage to him, they all liked him, his allure made them almost overlook his bastardry, which allowed him to take their daughters to dance without the lords eyeing him with suspicion like they did every time Theon Greyjoy asked a girl to dance.

The girls were much easier to deal than their fathers, his charm, allure and wits was sufficient to have them running their mouths without even realizing, by the time the dance was over the girls were none the wiser that they had just spilled all their secrets to him. Which was good as while Mind Reading was a convenient and useful gift it left him with a pounding headache if used too much, which was something he would like to avoid for tomorrow’s meeting. 

The feast went well into the night and Jon had to help a very drunk Robb to their room, his lover indulged too much sometimes, the resistance to poison gained from Jon’s magic can only go so far, especially when his foolish cousin got the brilliant idea to challenge half of the northern Lords to a drinking competition – At least he won –. Jon undressed them to their smallclothes and after kindle the hearth he laid with his body flushed to Robb’s, his face on the nook of the red head neck, he went to sleep lulled by the comforting musk of his mate.

He was woken next morning by Robb, reminding him that they had to meet with their father. They got ready and left, they were both nervous about what Lord Stark would think of their actions.

When they arrived at the solar Ned was already there, they sat and waited for him to finish reading a letter from the King. Once he was done he put the letter aside and directed his gaze to them.

“So, I have glanced at some of the documents on the desk and can see that many things changed in my absence. Who wants to go first?” He asked blankly, when none of the two boys answered he looked directly at his nephew. “Jon?”

Jon took a deep breath to regain his confidence, he was ready for this. “Father, since I was young cub I’ve heard whispers about the discontent of the Northerners with you building a Sept in the heart of the Faith of the Old Gods. However I also knew that if you demolished the Sept it would cause potential political problems with the Southerners as most of them follow the Seven, even some of your own banners would be offended if you did so.” Jon rambled a bit, but his uncle only nodded. He knew all about this, he made a mistake and didn’t know how to fix it, so he was interested in hearing how Jon did, so he let the boy continued. “So I devised a plan.”

Jon looked at Robb who smiled at him, before nodding for him to continue. “I rounded a group of maidens, loyal to House Stark and most importantly to the Old Gods. I had them burning the Sept while everyone was in the Great Hall for Robb’s announcement,” This caused Ned to raise an eyebrow, but he didn’t interrupt. “Before anything could be done the whole thing was already on fire…”

Robb picked up from where he left, “Of course by the next morning the Septa and the Septon came to me and practically ordered the reconstruction of the Sept,” at that Robb smiled impish, “Unfortunately I had to deny the request, as I had just annunciated the construction of a wall encompassing both Winter Town and Winterfell,” as he was speaking Robb got up from his seat and took a document from the book stand, before giving to their father. “Naturally with a project of this size all funds not currently being used have been diverted to the building of the wall and couldn’t be relocated into the building of a new Sept.”

Robb gave Jon a winning smile, they both felt more confident now that they had got the ball rolling.

Ned lips twitched looking at the project for the wall in his hands, before looking back at them, “That was a very ingenious plan, I can only see one problem. Importing the rocks for the wall is costly, in fact is the most costly part of the entire project, and I don’t see any budge for that here.” he looked exasperated, believing that they had forgotten it, but he did not blame them, they were young after all and were prone to make such mistakes.

The two shared a minutely glance before Robb answers, “We will come back to it later.” Ned eyes narrowed but he didn’t stopped them from continuing.

“Besides dealing with the Sept I also reorganized the staff. Many of the servants and guards that came with Lady Stark had to be send back to their homes for their terrible work ethic, some simply didn’t adapt well to the North and wanted to go to their homes, however they feared the wrath of Lord Tully, so they were also dispensed.” Jon took a deep breath knowing that his uncle was not going to like this next part. “Of the twenty guards that came with her retinue, eight of them were either executed or send to the Wall.” This caused Ned to tense, his face became the blank one that he usually wears when acting as Lord Stark. “There were two spies, one for the Master of Whispers and the other for one Petyr Baelish, who if I’m not wrong is the current Master of Coins for King Robert. They were both send to the Wall for the breaking of their oaths of loyalty to House Tully. One of them was caught desecrating the Heart Tree a few days after the Sept burned, luckily there was no lasting damage to it, he was also send to the Wall but tried to run, the guards send to escort him fought and killed him. Another of the guards was said to be extorting the residents of Winter Town, he was also with the ones send to the Wall.”

“All this happening inside my halls?” He talked with utter coldness, but from the way he held the chair's arm, Jon could see that he was a second from exploding.

“It gets worse father.” Was Jon response. “The other four were all executed, on the accusations of Rape and Blackmail…”

Barely had those words left his mouth that the usually calm and collected Lord, went into rage, his fist colliding with the hardwood of the desk with such strength it caused a dent on it.

“Why hasn’t I heard any of this before?” Ned asked panting.

Jon opted to be as direct as possible, “I’m sorry father but your wife is a Tully and those are Tully guards, the people were afraid that you wouldn’t believe them or worst, accuse them of lying.” 

They saw as the rage in his eyes washed away, leaving only dejection.

“Don’t blame yourself father. Justice has been served and now they know that they can come to us without fear.” Robb soothed his father, “I assure you, Jon was most creative with their sentence,” this caused the man to peak up. “For those that send to the Wall that had family in the South, half of what they owned was send to their families, and House Stark retained the other half, for those without any family everything they owned was confiscated and went to the coffers of Winterfell. A similar arrangement was made for the four rapists, if the woman they raped sired a bastard all the owned was given to them so they can use it to take care of their children, if no child was sired half was given to the woman and the other half was taken by House Stark.”

Ned gave them a genuine smile, “I’m proud of you two and how you handled all of this.” This caused both boys to grin. He took a deep breath and motioned for them to continue.

“Having reorganized the staff and greatly reduced the numbers of bad seeds in the castle I confess that I felt a little useless, while I did all I could to help Robb in his work there was very little that I could contribute that he himself couldn’t.” Jon said looking down, he didn’t really felt like that, he just thought it was better for his uncle to think he did. “So one day while riding my horse through Winter Town I realized how there were very few establishments in the town so I started a patronage program. We offer coin and they pay back each moon with ten percent of their earnings, once the debt was fully paid they will still pay five percent of their earnings for another five years. By now five establishments have passed mine and Robb’s requirements, two restaurants on opposite sides of the town, a blacksmith, a inn and a seamstress. With the patronage of House Stark these establishments are blooming and in less than a year more than half of what was infested has already been returned to Winterfell coffers.” Jon gave a genuine smile, “With the rate they are growing we calculated that in a year and half not only will the initial amount be fully paid but they will start earning coins for Winterfell.”

Ned was impressed, he could never imagine that Jon would have such a impact in House Stark while he was absent, he could only imagine what great things he could have brought Westeros if the world was different, kinder, and he was the prince he was born to be. A second later he violently suppressed such thoughts. “I’m very proud of you Jon.”

To be true it was hardly a effort for Jon to do all those things, the maidens that burned the Sept already had said plan on their minds, they only needed a small incentive, and the goodwill of House Stark was just that. He also made sure to periodically read the minds of all the southerners in Winterfell, he already knew everything, he was just waiting for the right time to trap them in their own doings. And what a beautiful trap it was, Jon was not one to find enjoyment in the pain of others, but he couldn’t help if his smile turned a little sharper every time he remembered the expression on the rapists faces just before Robb cut their heads by the base of the Heart Tree.

Jon sighted inwardly, while he knew that his patronage work was doing immensely well, it was not going as fast as he wished. He knew that it was a dream of Robb to turn Winter Town into a full-fledged city and this was a good first step towards it, it was a slow going project and Jon would have to exercise patient, something he was not very good at.

“Anything else Jon?” His uncle cut his musings.

“Not at all Father.”

“Robb?” Lord Stark turned to his firstborn.

“Father, did you know that we only became truly dependent on the Reach for food two hundred years before the Conquest?”

“Can’t say I knew about this…” Ned raise an eyebrow, curious to where Robb was leading him.

“You see while reading the journal of some of the Kings of Winter I encountered a strange phenomenon. The area that is now the New Gift is the most fertile one in the North, while it wasn’t enough to supply food to the whole North, that piece of land was responsible for saving millions of gold for the North and House Stark.” Ned could see he was working himself up to a full blow rant, of course he also didn’t like the disuse of the land by the previous kings and lords but he didn’t see what could cause Robb to be so mad.

Ned was not the only that could see the rage building in Robb, Jon forgot for a moment that his uncle was in the solar with them and took hold of Robb’s hand, “Calm down Robb.” he said soothingly. Robb took a deep breath and clenched Jon's hand.

Ned was taken back by the interaction but thought nothing of it, the two had always been very close after all.

“The problem began as I've said two hundred years before the Conquest, a plague infected the crops, that year we lost all our harvest, our farms were not ready to deal with such a threat, never having faced that plague before.” Robb continued. “Jon and I researched the plague until we discovered that the pest was very common on the Reach, we think… no we are sure that our farms were sabotaged so that we had to buy food from the Reach.”

“That is a very serious accusation Robb. How sure are you of this?” Ned asked, scowl firmly in place. It was Jon who answered.

“We may have no proof, and I doubt we will get any after so long, but the numbers don’t lie father,” He showed his uncle a scroll. “there is the calculations we made from the first infestation to now. You will notice that on the first four years after the plague attacked the cost to buy food from the Reach was actually cheaper than manning the crops, consequently the farms entered in disarray. After that the Reach slowly raised the price. After the New Gift was given to the Nights Watch the price grew faster and more unbearable, until the exorbitant price of today.”

The only sign that the Stark Lord heard what was being said was the tightening of his hand on the arm of his chair, before he said anything Robb spoke.

“He couldn’t, can’t let it go father. And that’s where you come in.” He said, causing his father to arch an eyebrow. “We thought that with you being the King’s best friend and with the how the King hates everything Targaryen you could write to him asking that the New Gift be returned to House Stark.”

Ned brows furrowed and Jon knew exactly what he was thinking.

“We know of course that the land is under the control of the Nights Watch, but with the diminishing of the order they can't even fully man the Gift, much less the lands we want, so we thought that a deal with five percent of all the harvests being send to the Wall would be acceptable. In fact Robb has been corresponding with Lord Commander Mormont and the man agreed with our proposal, we only need the king signature, a mere formally, but a important one.” And it was, the drunkard King may not think anything of it, but others in his council may think that the North was undermining the authority of the royalty, and that can only bring headache that Jon wanted to avoid.

Jon was rather proud of Robb’s plan, after all if King Robert denied to sign it would look like he was interfering with the Nights Watch, something that not even the Targaryen did.

“With the new lands we would need loyal people to man them, the logical candidates would be the Umbers as they are closest House to the New Gift, however this would increase too much the power of an already powerful House into the North.” Ned nodded, the North may not have the same games as the south, but they all knew the dangers of a House growing too strong, after all, being too strong was the only reason House Bolton still existed when others like House Greystark were reduced to ashes.

“The obvious solution would be the creation of a new House, but while there are many deserving northerners out there, this solution also comes with it’s own share of complications.” Robb continued to which Ned nodded once again. While the North had autonomy to raise lords on it’s own, there was always complications to it, most importantly the Lords of the North would certainly resent the newly nobles that ruled over such a important area of the North.

“The solution came from a most surprising source,” Jon started, mirth on his voice. “It just so happen that one of the guards executed squired at Raventree Hall, he was very vocal in his delusions of how Lord Blackwood was going to be mad about his execution.” Jon controlled his desire to laugh remembering the man threats. “Of course we investigated the House to see if they would raise any issues over such matters. That was when I stumbled into the perfect solution, it just so happens that the current Lord has a daughter, she is twenty and nine, said to be a beauty and very fierce, the only reason she is still unmarried was because her betrothed disgraced her, got her pregnant with a bastard and them canceled the marriage to marry a richer girl. Not only that but if the rumors are to be believed he also took the child from it’s mother and the girl is being treated horrible.” Jon practically spat, the people of the South may call the northern savages, but at least in the North family was sacred. Hearing the poor woman tale really made Jon like the Andals, their Faith and the South as a whole a lot less. “You may have meet her brother in the war, Tytos Blackwood is the heir to Raventree Hall.”

“I’ve meet, he is a honorable man.” Ned remembered the man in the war, he was mostly unremarkable but had a talent with the sword that few had. “While his sister tale is terrible I can’t see the connection…”

“Well it just so happen that thousands of years ago Blackwood clan was well established in the North, their lands were between The Last River and Grey Cliffs, close to where Karhold is today, with such close proximity to Dreadfort it is no surprise that they were once vassals of the Boltons. In the first of the Bolton Rebellions they fought together against the reign of the King of Winter of the time, which lead to their defeat. House Bolton was too strong to be uprooted as they deserved, however the same could not be said about the Blackwood clan, the King recognized that they were only following their oaths as vassals of House Bolton so instead of destroying the clan they banished them from the North.” Jon wetted his lips, his uncle seeing it take a bottle of wine from the cabinets by the side of his desk and serve a cup to each of them. After taking a sip Jon continued. “Eventually they end up in the Riverlands, they established themselves there and even were Kings for some time, they are one of the few Houses in the South who still follow the old ways and the Old Gods.”

Another reason why Robb and Jon chose House Blackwood was because the only people they hated more than the Brackens are the Boltons. They were vassals of House Bolton, fought for them and in the end they were abandoned, the Boltons didn’t try to protect them, to contest their banishment, nor had they helped in anything. It was their hope that House Blackwood growing influence in the North would allow them to undermine House Bolton power. 

“It just so happens that the current Lord Blackwood love his daughter, Bethany Blackwood, very much, so much in fact that the only reason House Blackwood hasn’t gone to war against House Rowan, the House of her betrothed, was because of the man’s failing heath. Is no secret that he is not long for this world.” Robb pitched in, sipping wine and reclining on his chair, legs spread open. Jon had to force his cock to stay soft, he really didn’t want to have a erection with his father figure in the room. “When we first contacted him he was a little skeptical but it was a too temping offer for him to ignore.”

Just them Ned realized that they had done something major while he was away, while very proud of the two he couldn’t allow their project to reflect bad on the North. He entered his Lord persona and looked at them in the eyes, he was delighted so see in their eyes that they understood how serious the situation was. “Go on.”

“We offered for her to marry a Northern man and establish a branch of House Blackwood or a entirely new House in the North, we hasn’t explicitly told him where her lands would be, but the North is a vast kingdom, there are many places where a new House could be formed in case we fail to recover the New Gift. So he accepted.” Robb said and looked at his father warily, fearing that he had done something wrong, but besides tensing his shoulders Lord Stark didn’t interrupt him. “Them we had to find a loyal northern to marry her, luckily the North is much more accepting of her… condition.” Robb said sympathetically.

“It took a while, but I believe we found the perfect candidate to marry, Jorah Mormont.”

“Jorah is Lord of Bear Island.” Ned points to the flaw of their plans.

“Yes, but from what I've discovered he leave most of his duties to his sister, passing more time in the training yard than in the Lord’s solar. He got even worse after his first wife death and if I’m not mistaken there is a rumor of him joining his father in the Watch.” Jon says, finishing his cup of wine. “If he would to abdicate his Lordship to his sister, marry Bethany Blackwood and move to her new lands, his only duty would be giving her heirs… at least if Lord Blackwood is to be believed about his daughter prowess as a Lady. I’m sure he would be happier this way, it would be good for House Mormont and who knows, maybe they will find love in each other.”

“That is a interesting idea and I can see the benefits of it, but there at many grounds to failure.”

“We know, that’s why we organized a list of Northern men we believe would be good in case Jorah denies it.” Jon explain, showing his uncle another scroll on the desk with more than ten names. “We thought it would be better if you contacted Lord Mormont yourself, perhaps call him to speak to him face to face.” Jon suggested knowing it would be easier to convince the man if he was at his presence, where Jon’s allure could do it’s job.

“Your idea has merits. I’m going write to him later, tell him to come directly to Winterfell once the tourney at Lannisport is over.” He said to which the cousins shared a grin. “Anything else to do with Blackwood.”

“Actually yes,” Robb started, “A piece of land like this costs a lot of gold, gold that House Blackwood while a well off House, can’t pay. So instead we came to a deal, Blackwood will pay only half of the price for the land up front, instead they will not only sell their harvest with a discount to House Stark, but they will also give five percent of their earnings to us until they’ve paid their debt.” he looked at his father and was relieved to see that he was satisfied by the arrangement. “As a last thing, we compromised ourselves to retrieve Bethany's daughter from her paternal family and bring the girl to her mother, while they compromised to buy the materials for the construction of their castle from our quarry.”

This caused Ned to pause and Jon to roll his eyes. Realizing what he said Robb laughed out loud, blushing. 

“Our… quarry?”

“That’s what we asked to wait for, we wanted to go over our deal with House Blackwood first.” Jon said, exasperated at his lover. “As you said, the cost of importing stones and rocks for building is very high, so instead we decided to create or own quarry, north of Winterfell, at the base of this mountain here,” Jon showed his uncle, pointing at the map of the North on the wall. “just before the territory of the Mountain Clans.”

“The terrain is perfect father, we send some men to see the site, their reports are on the desk.” Robb pointed. “It should be able to keep working even with our summer snows. Of course it will have to be closed in the winter, but we’re in the North, it’s rare for anything to keep open in winter.”

It was a sad reality, every winter the northerners are plagued with sickness, famine and death. Sometimes it was such pain and suffering that even the strong folk of the North would break under the strain and kill themselves. Unfortunately there was nothing Jon could do about it, not even he had the power to control the weather and the seasons, 'No one has that power' was just the thought cross his head that Jon whole body shuddered violently, attracting the attention of the two Starks.

“Something wrong Jon?” Asked his uncle, browns furrowed in concern.

Jon smiled tightly, “Yes father, just a cold wind.”

His uncle may have been fooled but by the look on his face his lover was not, even so the redhead let go for the moment.

Jon tried to put the feeling of dread aside as Robb started explaining how he approached the Mountain Clans to mining their mountains in search of gold and silver. It was a hard deal they cut, Jon had to step him for the first half of the negotiations and use his allure just to get them to hear Robb’s proposal. But Robb wanted to negotiate the deal without Jon’s help, it was important to him to accomplish something like this by himself. In the end the deal was good for both parts and for the North itself. Jon was sure that the everyone will find a lot of what they are looking for, he made sure the specialists were right in their review of the mountains.

The two Starks went over mountains of documents for almost an hour, but Jon was distracted, mostly nodding and saying a word or two. Finally their meeting was coming to an end.

“Well, you two have certainly been busy while I was away.” Ned joked, a gentle smile on his face. “You two can go on to your training, it seems I have a lot of letters to write.”

The two raised from their seats and went to leave, just before they opened the door their father called them.

“I'm proud of you two.” He said smiling at them.

“Father.” Robb and Jon nodded at the same time before leaving. 

There was a tense silence until they reached Robb’s room. Robb pulled Jon inside the room and smashed their mouths together, it wasn’t even a minute before Robb realized Jon’s lack of enthusiasm. 

“Jon? What’s wrong?” Robb asks softly while looking at Jon with his brows furrowed in concern.

Seeing the intensity of Robb’s concern Jon let a long sigh before seating on the edge of the bed with Robb seating in front of him. 

“I don’t know… it’s just… last say I had a premonition while we were talking about winter and I don’t know what to make of it.” Jon licked his lips nervously.

“Do you think it has something to do with your mission?” Robb whispered, he knew that something bad was coming, but he hated to think about it, he feared that the Gods were going to ask too much of Jon, that he was going to lose the dark haired boy.

“No… maybe? It’s all too uncertain now.” Jon took a deep breath, forcing a smile on his face. “I’m thinking of something, a possible way to confirm it, but that’s for later.” Jon got up and held his hand for Robb. “For now let’s go to the yard, I’ve been waiting to beat your ass now you aren’t the Lord of Winterfell anymore.”

His jest worked in making Robb laugh, the older boy took Jon’s hand and got up, pressed a sweet kiss to Jon’s supple mouth before they went to the yard.

– **_Line Break_** –

Coming back to their chambers after a long day of hard work was normally a satisfying sensation, but on this particular days both boys had too much on their minds. While the day started exciting with they telling their father what they did in his absent and the man’s approval, the premonition completely froze their excitement. They were apprehensive but could not show it as they entertained the visiting lords.

Jon was thinking about the ritual he was about to enact while Robb was worried about Jon and his future, their future, for no matter what Robb promised that he would never let Jon leave him alone, even if he had to give up Winterfell and the North.

They had bathed in the hot springs, such weight had their thoughts that they didn’t even had some fun in the hot waters. Naturally the moment they got into the room they striped to only their smallclothes, Jon light a candle to mark the time for his ritual. While waiting they laid on the bed, kissing and cuddling, Jon explains to Robb and the ritual he was doing, what to do and not do while he was in trance, they relaxed the best they could until finally the candle reached half it’s life.

Jon got up and stepped out of his smallclothes so he was as naked as the day he was born.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Robb asked one last time while Jon mixed the needed herbs and passed it around his eyes.

“Yes Robb, I revised the ritual two times already, as long as nothing go wrong the whole thing is as safe as it gets when talking about magic.”

“I just… I worry…” Robb gulped.

Jon took Robb hand in his, “I know and I love you all the more for it, but now is not time for doubt, all is going to be fine. Have faith in me, in the Gods.” he them took a deep breath and sat on his knees on the hard cold floor, in front of him was a monkshood flower, two candles and a dagger that has never been used before.

He took the dagger and chanted in the Old Tongue, “ **Forefathers give me the gift of seeing. Allow me to gaze into the secrets of the future. Be it torment or peace Allow my connection with the trees that sees all to flourish.** ” he cut his palm and bleed on candle on his right. Wincing pain he take the dagger with his cut hand and press blade to his left palm, before chanting in High Valyrian, “ _Forefathers bless me with the gift of sight. Allow me to understand the possibilities of the future. Be it sadness or happiness. Allow my connection with the winged kings to open my eyes._ ” this time he bleed on the candle at his left, he gave the bloodied dagger to Robb that looked at him with concerned eyes. Jon smiled, wanting to appear confident to his mate even though he was beyond terrified.

This was the first ritual that he created after all, all the other magic he used until then was the legacy of those like him that came before him. While he had theorized this ritual long ago to try and make up for the lack of the Three Eyed Raven to guide him on his mission, he was hesitant to actually try, he knew the consequences of messing with magic could be terrible, but he felt that now was the time for it. 

He sighed and took the monkshood in his bloodied hands, he laid on the ground, a candle at each side, he raised the flower to his mouth and whispered in the common tongue, “Gods of Chaos allow me to see into your ever changing design.” with this last words he ate the flower.

Immediately the candles were set alight, the shadows of the room converged to his prone form, the moon shone with unnatural light through the window, Robb gasped at the feeling of the magic flooding the room. But Jon didn’t see any of that, the moment he swallowed the flower his eyes turned red like the sap of Weirwood trees, staring at the ceiling unfocused, his body went slack and his breathing slowed to a crawl.

For hours Robb stood vigil, he watched his lover looking like a work of art, a divine statue send by the Gods themselves. He wanted to touch, to caress his pale skin, more than once he had to remind himself that he couldn’t touch Jon while he was in trance, Jon had warned him about the dangers of even a small mistake. So instead he took Jon’s journal and started reading Jon’s notes on magic and rituals. He reads again and again and again about the ritual Jon was doing, looking for comfort in the words. It used his blood to connect him with two gifts that his ancestry had, Greensight and Dragon Dreams, it was actually a modification of another ritual in which you drink the blood of another person and would have visions of said person future.

He knows most of what was written, he jump the pages about the Gods origins and about beings like Jon, things he already knew from Jon himself and went directly to the pages about magic. He reads that all magic needed balance. Written many times along the journal was that _‘Magic Was Chaos',_ to be wielded by anyone but the Gods themselves it needed to be balanced, ordered. The most important information in the journal was that if you want something, you must give up something in return. All things Jon could do like mind reading and his allure without having to pay any price was a miracle only possible by the Gods' grace, that’s why most mages and sorcerers used sacrifices, like it’s spoken of happening in Old Valyria. This ritual was not a natural ability and as such Jon has to offer something in return, having both of those gifts in his blood, just waiting to be waken, he sacrificed them. For this visions he would never be able to waken the gifts, they will lie dormant in his bloodline.

Finally, after hours of anxiety, the candles go out, the same moment Jon wake with a silent scream, Robb was by his side before the first sob broke through, he held Jon while the dark haired cried, he was confused and worried, he never saw Jon break like this. 

He tighten his arms around Jon, he needed answer but first he would take care of his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see not only the many moves that the duo did while Ned was abisent but we also see a little bit more about magic in this world. I was heavily influenced by The Witcher when coming up with how magic work in this AU.
> 
> Not as much lore as I would like but it's just hard to place more about it when both Jon and Robb already know about most things, perhaps in the future I may do flashbacks with Jon explaining Robb and how the world they live in works.
> 
> PS: As the Greyjoy Rebellion happened later than in the books/show, Lynesse Hightower is already married, as such Jorah can't marry her.


	3. The Winds Of Winter

Jon woke with the sun beating down at his face, he groaned and a stretched. If the bright sun wasn’t enough clue his missing lover made it undeniable, he overslept.

Suddenly he shivered, the memories of last night came back all at once. He wanted to cry but the tears had dried, all that was left was a pit at his stomach, a feeling of despair he never felt before… and cold, so… much… cold.

Jon had never felt cold like this before, it was like he was trapped in a frozen lake in the middle of the Lands Of Always Winter. He got up from the bed in hurry and went straight to the window, letting the sun warm his cold body. He stood still for Gods know how long, eyes closed, basking in the glorious warmth. Yet the cold didn’t go away.

When he finally opened his eyes he looked at the direction of the training yard, his chambers had a perfect view of the place, he was surprised to see that Robb was not there. 

He didn’t have time to think of where his lover may be when he was startled by the door closing, so lost he was that he hasn’t heard it being opened.

“You finally woke.” Robb sounded relieved but his appearance told another story, brows furrowed, he had dark circles under his eyes and his smile was fake.

“Robb…” Jon’s voice was weak, he tried to walk to Robb but stumbled, before he could fall to the floor Robb was there, strong arms holding him to his chest.

“You should not be out of the bed… something must have gone wrong with the ritual.”

Robb was feeling terrible with his impotence, knowing he could do nothing to help his mate was destroying him, so he did the only thing he could, held Jon and prayed for the Gods for help. The same thing he did all night long.

“It’s not the ritual…”

“What?”

“It’s nor the ritual's fault.”

“Then why…?”

Instead of answering Jon shivered, “So cold Robb.” he snuggled closer to his mate, trying to smother himself on the hot body. It was like the cold was attacking his very own soul.

“You’ve never been sick before,” Robb was confused and worried. He wished he could relax when Jon made a negative sound, but it just meant this cold was not natural. “Can’t you just… magic the cold away?”

Jon paused, considering Robb’s suggestion. “Maybe...”

He withdrew from Robb's warm and rouse from the floor, his legs were unsteady but he gathered strength and went to the window. The sun helped him regain strength, he hoped it would help him break out of the magical cold.

“ _Great Sun. Nurturing King in the skies. Allow me to access your magnificent power. Shine your light on me. Allow me to grow stronger like the trees. You who keep the night away with your mercy, be merciful to me_.” Jon whispered those words, eyes closed and his hands by his side in worship stance.

He immediately felt his strength increasing, the cold magic that had infiltrated his bones leaking out, the sun was purging his body and healing him.

Robb was witness to the most amazing view, being Jon’s mate he was no stranger to magic, but he never saw something so beautiful. Jon’s pale skin shone like diamonds as the sun light went in and out of him, a comfortable warmth filled the chambers and a melody like sound echoed from nowhere, making Robb calm and peaceful.

It went for only a minute but the memory was burned in his brain.

Finally the melody goes silent, the lights dim until Jon’s skin go back to normal, his nude body flushed and healthy. Jon turned his face to Robb and smiled, before slumping down, he held the windowsill and strengthened himself. He was feeling terrible weak but also relieved, it had worked.

Of course as magic goes he had to use a good chunk of his magic, it made him extremely tired and lightheaded, it would be days before his forces were be fully replenish.

“I’m okay, just a little tired.” He comforted Robb who ran to him as soon as he slumped. 

“So it worked?”

Jon nodded, smiling at his mate. “Don’t worry love, using magic without sacrificing anything for the balance is tiresome on a good day. No matter how small or simply what the spell is.” Robb looked extremely relieved, grinning at him. He gave Jon a chaste kiss.

Robb helped Jon to their bed, carrying his mate in bridal style and holding him to his chest.

“The day is wasting away, has anybody come looking for me?” Jon asked.

“Don’t worry, I told them that you had a headache. And of course as the caring and loving big brother that I am, I would take care of you until you were feeling okay.” Robb answered, smirking and feeling proud of himself, causing Jon to groan.

Jon blew out a breath. “I guess I have to tell you about the vision…”

“If you don’t feel like it, we can wait.” Robb cut him solemnly.

“What?!”

“Jon I love you. You are my mate… I would never make you do something that made you uncomfortable.” Robb caressed Jon’s high cheeks with his calloused fingers.

Jon melted at Robb’s protective nature, but he knew that what he saw couldn’t be allowed to be kept a secret, the possible dark futures must be stopped at any cost.

“I love you for it, but now is not the time for my feelings. What I saw Robb… was horrifying.” 

“Okay… okay. Whenever you ready. I’m here for you Jon.”

Jon took a deep breath and tried to calm himself before he began.

_Visions_

_Jon blinked, for a moment he thought the ritual had failed, before he realized that something was wrong. The air was stifled, like a dark cloud was hanging on the very room he was in. He quickly got up from the ground, looking around, the place was exactly the same but different at the same time, he couldn’t put a finger on exactly what was different but he instinctively knew he was no longer in the same before, he could bet he wasn’t even in Winterfell anymore._

_He put a robe on and left the chambers, he found himself in total silence, not a soul out there. He walked the desert hallway, there were subtle signs here and there that the castle was abandoned. Dust filled hallways, cobwebs, old banners discarded on the floor. Every once in a while he would be close to a turn and he would hear cries echoing, but it didn’t matter how much he ran, he could never find the source._

_With every door he tried he was meet with disappointment as they refused to budge. Finally he found a single door, halfway open, it was the door that lead to the kitchen's storage, but he knew that he wouldn’t find any potatoes on the other side. He took a calming breath and went through the door._

_He found himself outside, in Winterfell's courtyard. The door closed behind him, but to his relieve it didn’t disappear. It was a relatively sunny day, there was very little snow on the ground, most of it was already melted. The castle was busy, with servants running around, doing their jobs, he saw many people he didn’t recognized around too. He saw himself and Robb talking by the other end of the courtyard. He walked towards them without caring that he was only wearing loose robes, none of them could see him._

_From their appearance he could see that this vision was not showing him the future, but what could have been without the Gods interference. A reminder, but also a warning, as much as he loved the life he had he still had a mission to complete._

_He eyed them intentionally. They were both older yes, about ten and eight, but that was just the beginning. His vision self eyes were dark grey, almost black instead of the enchanting dark violet he was used to. A small stubble gracing his face, a mess of unattended curls. He was also short, just a little taller than Jon is now. Where Jon exudes charisma and confidence, this one has been beat down by life, a perpetual gloom in his grey eyes even as he smile to his brother. If Jon had to name his vision self he would call him Stark Jon, because while he was a perfect mixture of the Targaryen and Stark bloodline, this Jon he was seeing was one hundred percent Stark, from his jaw to the long face. If vision Jon was to be called Stark Jon, Robb’s would be called Tully Robb. He was taller than his vision brother, but not by much, where Jon knew that once his Robb reach ten and eight he will tower over most men. This one was lean and muscular from hours in the training yard, but nothing even close to his Robb’s godlike physique. But it was not his stature that made Jon call him Tully Robb, where his Robb was full of wilderness, this Robb had boyish innocence stamped on his face, where his Robb was confident like a person that know himself and his place in the world, this one carried himself with the arrogance of a privileged boy. At least this Robb still had that spark of kindness and generosity in his beautiful blue eyes._

_His breath hitched. From at the horse and the bags, he could guess that vision Jon was leaving. He gulped and got closer, hoping to hear what they are saying._

_“Next time I see you, you’ll be all in black.” Robb said, he looked sad to see him go and Jon was consumed with the horrified realization that his vision self was planning to join the Wall._

_“It was always my color.” He replied with a fake smile._

_“I bet anything that you will be Lord Commander up there in no time!” Ser Rodrik Cassel intruded in the cousins goodbye, extracting a clearly fake laugh out of Jon._

_“Farewell, Snow.”_

_“And you, Stark.”_

_Jon gulped. He and Robb would never call each other like that, so distant._

_As they embraced, a completely brotherly hug, Jon turned from the two. He couldn’t stand to watch himself and Robb like this, even if it is a vision that will never happen. He didn’t realized he was dashing to the door until he reached it. With one final look at the scene he opened the door and went through._

_He immediately realized that he wasn’t at the North anymore. Even in the dark of the night it was smothering hot for someone like Jon who hasn’t left the cold North his whole life. Miles of sand surrounded him._

_He had intruded into a grieving setting, a rag tag group of people kneeled surrounding a pyre. They looked like a mixed bunch, Dothraki men and woman, slaves, he saw Jorah Mormont by the side, but the one who really called his attention was the girl standing in front of the pyre, unhuman beauty, bright purple eyes with a slightly maniac glint to them, white flowing hair._

_“Daenerys Targaryen…” His eyes narrow at the whole scene._

_He saw a tied woman being brought, for a moment he thought that Daenerys was being stupid enough to try and bring the person on the pyre to life, but then he saw the eggs and gulped. He felt his stomach drop, ecstasy and trepidation mixed in unholy harmony. He would be happy to see dragons, beings of pure Chaos flying once again, but at the same time he feared that the girl would proof to be just like the Valyrian of old and try to enslave the dragons._

_“You’ll be my Khalasar. I see the faces of slaves, I free you. Take all of your collars, go if you wish, no one will stop you. But if you stay, it will as brothers and sisters, as husbands and wives.” Some of them started to leave, but Jon wasn’t paying attention to them, he was staring at the girl. He saw sincerity in her eyes, heard it in her speech. Perhaps the Valyrian still have some good seeds._

_Daenerys ordered Jorah to bind the woman to the pyre, but Jon wasn’t paying attention to them, he focused solely on Daenerys. Watching every movement, every breath she took. He wondered for a second if she would be of help to his mission or if she will be some obstacle he must destroy._

_“I am, Daenerys Stormborn. Of House Targaryen. Of the blood of Old Valyria. I am the Dragon's Daughter. And I swear to you, that those who would harm you will die screaming…”_

_“You will not hear me screaming!” The woman cut the girl, false bravado clear for Jon to see._

_“It’s not your screams she wants.” Jon whispered to himself._

_“I will… but is not your screams I want, only your life.” Daenerys took the torch and light the pyre._

_Jon watched as Daenerys walked into the pyre. The fire surrounding her and consuming everything._

_Jon turned, he didn’t need to see more, to watch hours of the pyre burning. He knew that it would work, he knew she would walk out of the pyre unburned, with three dragons. And as much as he would love to see dragons with his own eyes instead of only in the memories of his antecessors, he had to use this ritual to it’s full potential, he could not stay in only one place._

_He opened the door and went through._

_The next vision was a lot more abstract than the last two, he was in a dark hall, a big fire in the middle, shadows dancing. In front of the fire was a blurry figure, squinting his eyes he saw it was a boy, no older than himself, he looked sickly and weak. He walked into the fire, it grew larger and hotter, when the boy walked out of the fire he was different, no longer sickly, he stood tall and proud. He wore a black armor with intricate designs of dragons. From the blurry image, the only feature he could see on the boy was his bright purple eyes._

_A woman walked out of the flames. She was a old crone, with barely any hair on her head and hunched forwards, walking with difficult. Even so she still wore a delicate and revealing red dress._

_She stood besides the boy and gave him a swords who shone like the sun, “The Prince Who Was Promised!” she proclaimed. “The Prince Who Was Promised!”_

_All the dancing shadows bowed to the boy, who raised his shining sword._

_'Lies' Jon's mind provided. ‘Nothing but lies.’_

— X —

“That’s when I saw it…” Jon breath catches and he bit his lip.

“Jon?”

“The ceiling… it was made of glass…” Jon gulped and snuggled even closer to Robb. “I saw a red comet Robb…”

“A red comet? What does that mean.”

Jon took a deep breath and moved away from Robb’s strong arms, he sat looking to his mate.

_“’Beware the red comet, for the Red God arrives with it'…”_

“Jon… what does that mean?”

“The red comet signalize the coming of the demon know by the names of The Red God and Lord Of Light.” Jon’s apprehension was evident in his voice.

“What! But Jon, you told me that all demons had been exterminated by your kind.” Robb was afraid, and rightfully so, demons are one of the most powerful, maligns and cunning bastards to exist, their existence is the original reason for Jon's kind to be created in the first place.

“Yes, but their essence is still out there, in the Chaos. Never being able to move to the Land of the Dead. Is possible that he has regained enough strength from his followers that he is once again able to influence the mortal world…” Jon bit his tongue, staring at his hands instead of Robb.

“Jon? There is something you are not telling me… please.”

“Is possible that… if he has enough strength… that he could possess a mortal body.”

“Dammit!” Robb exploded, jumping out of the bed and pacing. “Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!” He stopped and looked Jon in the eyes, blue eyes full of worry. “So that’s it? You have to kill the demon. That’s your mission?”

“No.”

“What do you mean by no? What can be more important than a fucking demon?” Robb was almost hysterical as he looked at Jon, pleading that he was joking and that Jon’s mission wasn’t even more impossible.

All Jon could do was look at Robb, a dead look in his eyes and continuing telling his visions.

— X —

_He quickly left the dark hall behind, crossing the door to a open courtyard. He may never been there but he heard enough stories to know that he was in the Red Keep._

_The whole place was empty, not a soul in sight. He walked until his feet took him to the throne room. He saw the metallic monstrosity that his ancestors thought passed as a throne, he was surprised to see that there was someone sitting on it. He got closer and was even more surprised by who was sitting there, not Robert Baratheon nor any of his children, not himself or any other with a claim for the throne, but Rhaegar Targaryen._

_Looking as otherworldly as the Valyrians of old, long flowing white hair, dark violet eyes, high cheekbones and a androgynous look. He wore a black armor encrusted with rubies, but instead of the expected sword he had a harp on his hands._

_He had a brooding look on his face even as he smiled at Jon._

_“Jaehaerys…”_

_“My name is Jon.” Jon cut him._

_Rhaegar brow furrowed, “Your mother and I named you Jaehaerys, son.” he said, sounding sad, Jon didn’t know it was his refuse to be called Jaehaerys or the mention of Lyanna._

_“Don’t call me that.” Jon murmured._

_“I read all I could, but I could never be sure, until now.” Rhaegar continued, seemingly not hearing what Jon said. “It was all worth it.”_

_“Wait. Stop! Stop!” Jon was beyond confused. He narrowed his eyes as he got closer to the throne. “What the hell are talking about?”_

_“About the prophecy of course. You Jon, is the Prince Who Was Promised.” He spoke with such conviction it astonished Jon. He spoke like a fanatic._

_Jon let out a mirthless laugh. “Are you fucking with me? A prophecy? Fucking Valyrians! All this… all this pain and suffering because of a fucking prophecy?!” Jon exploded by the end, he could not believe such stupidity._

_“You don’t understand Jon. The prophecy is in our family for generations. When I was younger I thought I was the prophesized prince but as I got older I’ve realized that it was to be my son…”_

_“So what? Do you think the Gods need your magical seed to give birth to their chosen?” Jon arched an eyebrow in disbelieve, before he snorted and looked at Rhaegar like he was a particularly funny fool. “I always knew that Valyrians were conceited but this is a new high.”_

_Rhaegar huffed, getting tired of Jon’s disrespect but still patient, believing that the boy was simply in denial._

_“Well, it happened right? Here you are.”_

_“So what? I could have been born as anyone in the world, it was all the Gods will…” he got even closer to the throne, now they could fully see each other. Jon looked directly at Rhaegar eyes as he said the next part. “If anything, the reason I was chosen to be born in this body was because your actions caused your children deaths, making me the next in line to the Iron Throne.”_

_Rhaegar looked pained for a moment, before he steeled himself, “It was for the greater good.” He said, voice flat._

_This enraged Jon. He spat on the throne, looking at Rhaegar with contempt_

_“That’s bullshit. The greater good is bullshit!” Rhaegar went to open his mouth but Jon cut him. “Shut it! Do you even hear yourself? Where is your greeter good in the lives of thousands of smallfolk that died as the consequences of the war? The greater good. Where was it for the children that never saw their father again? Or for the countless girls that were raped? WHERE WAS IT?” Jon was screaming by the end of it, breathing haggardly, he couldn’t believe the man dared use such disgusting excuse to his mistakes._

_“I don’t like it either, but it was for the future of Westeros, of human kind.”_

_“Gods, just shut up!” Jon started climbing the steps. “I’m ruthless, sometimes even petty. But at least I don’t hide my actions behind pretty phrased like 'The Greater Good' or 'For the Future’. All I do is for my good, for the good of my mate and my House. So stop lying, the only one you are fooling is yourself.”_

_By them they were face to face, both violet eyes locked in each other._

_Jon let out a long breath, “You know… I like to believe that Lyanna was only a foolish young girl that wanted to escape a ill-fated betrothal, who ended being roped in such a mess by a handsome prince… what is your excuse?”_

_Rhaegar paused for a whole minute before he said in a quiet voice. “I-it was worth it.”_

_Jon reeled, looking intentionally at Rhaegar. “You truly believe it… you’re mad… of course you’re mad!”_

_“Jaehaerys…” Rhaegar tried to stop Jon as he climbed down the steps._

_“No. You know what? Is better like this. This whole time I thought you were a cunt, but you can help it. You’re crazy.” Jon didn’t stop, he strides along the hall, while ignoring Rhaegar callings. When he is by the door he hears Rhaegar calling one last time._

_“Son!”_

_Jon turns sharply and glare at the man, “Don’t call me that! I may have come from your seed but the only parents I know are Eddard Stark and the Gods!” Jon turn and leave the hall, slamming the door, the last thing he hears is Rhaegar screaming that Jon would see, that he would understand. But Jon wouldn’t, no matter what the future had in store for him, he could never understand how someone so loved by the people could fall into madness without anyone realize, how could he throw his life and that of his family in the trash and have the gall to say it was worth it. No, Jon would never understand._

_Troubled by the encounter Jon walks unseeingly until he reaches the door._

_Once he opened the door he was surprised to find himself underwater, he quickly turned back to open the door once again. In his haste to get away he was only able to see a sunken ship, painted on the sail was the gold kraken of House Greyjoy, but it had a blood red eye painted over it, Jon couldn’t catch the details as the lack of air was getting to him, but the eye appeared to be alive, looking at him._

_Jon fell to his knees breathing heavily. Once again his vision was blurry, Jon squinted, it was so dark he could barely see a hand in front of his face. He got up from the ground but decided against braving the darkness. Just as he was thinking of going back through the door it started. Voices echoing from the darkness._

_“Promise Ned.”_

_“The things I do for love.”_

_“He may never walk again.”_

_“It should have been you.”_

_“But you will fly.”_

_“Bring me his head.”_

_A loud scream, Robb’s, his mind supplied._

_“The Lannisters send their regards.”_

_“Lord Commander.”_

_“Valar Morghulis.”_

_“Dracarys!”_

_After each sound, it became louder and louder until Jon couldn’t take it anymore and left in hurry. He end up in some kind of nursery._

_“There you are my love.” Jon was startled by Robb’s voice, he was about to answer when he heard his own voice from the other side of the room._

_By the crib was his vision self, he was wearing a deep red outfit, opulent and beautiful, by the door was Robb, they both looked older by many decades._

_“You know I can’t get way from our precious cub.” Vision Jon smiled, taking a child from the crib._

_Jon heart was beating in his chest, the baby was all Robb, all but for the enchanting dark violet eyes._

_Robb hugged vision Jon from behind, kissing his neck sweetly._

_“How is little Tormund?” Asked Robb, voice muffled as he nuzzled Jon’s neck._

_“Health and happy. He is a strong child, just like his father.” Vision Jon laughed, turning and kissing Robb in the lips._

_Jon observed the scene one last moment before turning and leaving._

_He was back in the North, but further into the North than Jon has even been. He could only see mountains covered in ice, frozen lakes and grey skies. He heard no sound, it was like not only all humans but also all animals had left, this immediately put Jon on edge._

_Jon tried use his magic to sense anything, but came up short. He walked for a few minutes but after nothing happened he decide to do go back to the door. This place was giving him the creeps._

_As he got closer to the door he heard a snap behind him, this gave him just enough time to throw himself on the ground as a ice sword strikes exactly where his head had been._

_Jon looked around and realized he was being surrounded by Cold Ones. At the same moment he registered that he had to roll as the sword came down on him. It should not be possible his antecessors had annihilated the whole species, not a single one left. Even more impossible was they attacking him in a vision, Cold Ones never had this ability before._

_Jon wasn’t able to evade for long, he was surrounded. He tries to get up but slides on the ice. He look in the unnatural blue eyes of the Cold One and saw something in them that made his stomach churn. It was not the animal basic instincts that the Cold Ones had reflected in his eyes, but human intelligence. He was not able to contemplate this new information before the ice sword was plunged in his chest._

_Visions Ends_

“Luckily the Gods ended the vision before I could die… or worse, become one of them.” Jon gulped just at the thought of it. “That’s the reason for the magical cold.”

Robb who had been pacing sank to the floor. Jon’s visions had been full of up and downs for the young Lord, he didn’t know what to make out half of it. He was confused, scared and full of hope all in the same time.

“What… how is it possible Jon?” Asked Robb, focusing on the last part. “You told me that they had been all killed.”

“I know…” Jon murmured quietly.

“Remember when I got scared by Old Nan’s stories. You climbed my bed when I couldn’t sleep and told me not to worry about the Others. You told me that they had exterminated by your kind. Y…”

“I know what I said!” Jon cut him sharply, flushing with barely concealed anger. “Is not my fault okay. I told you, stored in my magic is the memories of all of my kind that came before me.” It was Jon who was pacing now, he too was confused and scared, and it hurt him that Robb thought he lied to him. “In the memories is clear that Brandon the Builder and R'llhor after him killed all the Cold Ones.”

Robb got up and embraced Jon tightly, “I’m sorry. I didn’t express myself right. I would never doubt you my love.” he calmed his mate, giving swift kisses to the boy neck and shoulders. “Something must have happened after the two died, perhaps they reproduced somehow.”

“Impossible…” Jon whispered, sinking in the feeling of Robb arms around him. “Magical creatures like Dragons and Giants are created from pure Chaos that escape the Gods plane, creatures like Cold Ones and Demons are created when the Chaos is not pure, but tainted with the Evil. Beings tainted by the Evil cannot reproduce.

“Then maybe more of them were created by corrupt Chaos…”

“Also impossible. The Chaos never repeats itself. If there was more tainted Chaos touching our plane it would create something entirely new.” Jon huffed, he was at loss. He suspect that the only reason he is not having a full blow panic was because of Robb’s presence.

They stayed holding each other for many minutes before Jon took a deep breath and slipped out of Robb’s hold.

“We will have to see the Stark Hold, perhaps there is something there.”

This caused Robb to grin even in the tense circumstances, he loved visiting the hidden vault. “When?” He asks like a eager child.

“Tomorrow.” Jon gives Robb a chaste kiss before moving to the bed, “Is bad enough that we both have been indisposed for most of the day, with most lords leaving in the morrow we must be present at today’s feast.”

“Okay… tomorrow it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll like! Let me know what you think in the comments and until next chapter. 😘


	4. The Black Door

“Thank the Gods is over.” Robb grumped quietly causing Jon to chuckle and Lord Stark to raise an eyebrow in his direction.

Robb was quick to shut up and pout, causing Jon to chuckle even harder.

“That’s the last of them.” He whispered to Robb as they watched as yet another northern lord left the castle walls. The few that remained in Winterfell should stay for at least another week before finally leaving.

“Tsk.” Robb crossed his muscular arms, looking subtle at the few lords that were still there. They’re trying to book a betrothal with the Stark family, a foolish endeavor of course, but they didn’t know that.

Jon inclined and whispered to Robb’s ear, “If you behave yourself, perhaps I may give you a prize before we head down to the vault.” He gave Robb a sly smirk when the redhead neck snapped in his direction.

He looked like a wolf who sniffed a prey, all that was missing was his tongue lolling out.

Jon had to bit his lips to stop himself from giggling.

“What are you two whispering about?” Arya demanded, brows furrowed as she looked up at them.

“Nothing little wolf, just talking about our duties.” He tried to placate her.

“You two always keep secrets from me.” Her eyes narrowed, she was trying to sound mature but Jon could see her pout.

“Oh, little wolf! Would I keep secrets from my favorite Stark?” Jon’s voice is soothingly as he kiss her forehead. When he saw that she wasn’t upset anymore he smiled at her. “Now, run along little wolf. And perhaps I will talk to father to see if he let you train with the sword once you’re old enough.”

“Would you? Would you really!?” She was practically bouncing with excitement.

“Of course little wolf. Now go on.” He smiled at her as she run away, laughing free, without a care for the world.

Jon knew that he would have to prepare her for the darkness of the world, for the evil that is coming in their direction. But that can wait, for at least one more day she could be a child.

“Your favorite Stark, huh?” Robb came behind him, his hot breath on his neck, whispering in his ear. “Perhaps instead of you giving me a prize, I should punish. Spank you ass so will be reminded of me every time you seat.”

Jon shivered, before turning to face Robb. “Behave yourself Robb, we are in public.” Jon hissed, glaring at Robb, but there was no heat behind it and Robb could tell. 

“I…” Whatever Robb was going to say was interrupted by Jon.

“Lord Tallhart coming from the left.” Jon huffed, giving the man a side eyed glance. 

“Of course…” Robb had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He turned to the Lord and smiled brightly, “Lord Tallhart!”

“Good lad, I’ve been meaning to speak to you!”

Helman Tallhart was a portly man, with grey balding hair and a protuberant wine belly. He was jovial and ambitious. Too ambitious for Jon's liking.

Robb bristled, not at the blatantly disrespect with the way he was being directed to, being called 'Lad' instead of 'Lord Stark', but because the man completely ignored Jon’s existence. It couldn’t not be helped. Tallhart was one of the few northern Lords to follow the Seven, for him Jon was hardly more than dirty. 

‘I should really think of some way to oppose the Andal religion.’ Jon thought, his smile bland as he observed Robb interacting with the ignorant Lord.

“Of course, Lord Tallhart. Jon and I are just about to break our fast, perhaps you could join us.” Said Robb, forcing his voice to stay even.

The man glanced at Jon for a second, distain clear in his eyes before he gave Robb a false smile.

“Of course, of course!”

Their fast was as dull as it could be expected when a minor Lord kept trying to push his daughter into the conversation. They both had meet Eddara Tallhart, she was a nice enough girl, gentle and pretty, and that was all that could be said about her. She grew to be just what Lady Tully wanted her daughters to be, an airhead with no talent, well if you considered needlework a talented then there was that. She wouldn’t be worth of Robb even if he wasn’t Jon’s mate.

The worst perhaps, was that Jon could feel the Lord’s own lust directed at Robb while he tried to sell his daughter to him.

Robb made sure to include Jon in every bit of conversation, knowing it annoyed the man greatly, boasting about Jon’s accomplishments every time the man opened his mouth to talk about how good his son was. Every time the man brought his daughter up Robb would smile and then change the topic to his sisters, telling the man how good they were with the bow, much for the Lord’s horror.

Jon could see the man slowly losing his patience.

Jon had to use the goblet to cover his smirk. The man may not respect Robb but he was not stupid enough to blow at the Heir of Winterfell, especially not in Winterfell.

It got to the point Tallhart finished his goblet of wine and excused himself from the table. Jon watched the man’s retreating form with a sense of victory.

“Do you think he will cause us problems?” Robb asks, his eyes never straying from the Lord’s back.

“Who? Tallhart?” Jon had to scoff at the notion that the man could pose any threat to them. “Not likely. He is a ambitious minor Lord, but a minor Lord all the same. His influence is negligible. Besides he need to be taken down a peg or two. Tsk! Such disrespect.”

“You don’t get this upset when the servants call me 'lad' or ‘little lord'.” Robb arched an eyebrow, Jon huffed with an eye roll.

“One thing is you _exp_ _licitly_ allowing people you’ve know since you were a baby act casual with you, another completely different is a Lord you’ve spoke twice before acting with such familiarity with his future liege Lord.” Jon drank the last of his wine before rising from seat, he looked at Robb with mischievous eyes. “Anyway, if it eases your mind, I will deal with Tallhart.”

“Oh? And what will my dashing knight do to easy his Lord worries.” Robb jested, standing up and following Jon out of the hall.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” Jon winked before falling silent.

All the way to their chambers Robb pestered Jon with questions, but Jon kept quiet, only giving him sly smiles. The truth was that Jon still didn’t know what he was going to do, but Robb didn’t need to know that.

As soon as they entered their room Jon pushed Robb against the door, they kissed deeply while rubbing their clothed cocks together. When the kiss breaks they are both out of breath, a string of saliva connecting their mouths, panting for air. Jon gives Robb’s lips a gentle bit before he kneeled.

Robb watched as his lover sank onto his knees and leaned against the door. Jon looked up and gave his cousin a sinful smirk before squeezing the redhead manhood through the leather slacks he wore. 

Hearing Robb moan send shivers down Jon’s spine.

He mouthed the growing bulge, moaning at the taste of the leather. Robb groaned and grasped Jon’s curls, forcing the boy to look at his eyes, “Give me my prize love!”

His fingers scrambled at the laces, rushing to get his mate cock free from his confines. Jon mouth watered as the large, swelling member slapped wetly against his face. Jon didn’t waste any time, he moaned as he swallowed his husband thick cock. Robb moaned loudly, throwing his head backwards, he gripped Jon’s head and forced the younger's face against his crotch. Jon moaned as his nose was nestled on the soft bed of pubes, inhaling his mate’s manly musk.

“Fuck!” The obscenity flew out of his mouth at the image Jon made. He closed his eyes momentarily to keep from coming just by watching. He resisted the urge to brutally ram his cock up his lover’s fucking good throat.

Robb feels himself grow almost impossibly hard as Jon swallows around his length.

“Fuck Jon! You’re so good to me!” Robb cried out, he was having to stop himself from fucking Jon’s face.

Jon used his tongue to play with Robb’s foreskin, licking the weeping head and tasting the delicious pre-cum. Jon took the proud member in his hand and littered kisses down to the base. He took one of the balls in his mouth, moaning at the salty sweat taste. He rubbed his nose at the base of the cock, his scent was intoxicating to him.

“Gods!” Robb had to bit his lips not to scream out loud. He could feel his big balls tingling. He thrust harder, ramming his cock all the way in.

Jon moaned around the cock, and licked a especially sensitive vein causing Robb to finally loose his composure, he gripped Jon’s hair hard and started bucking his hips. He fucked Jon’s face hard and fast.

“Fuck Jon!” He cried out one last time before he was releasing down Jon’s throat.

Jon swallowed the first two spurts before letting the rest of the cum pool in his mouth. Once Robb stopped cumming Jon stood up on wobbly legs. He cupped Robb’s face and kissed him, sharing the virile seed of his lover.

The kiss was messy and sloppy and went on for a few minutes until they broke away, breathing haggardly. There was seed on their faces but they didn’t move to clean it. Instead Jon smiled, “Are you ready for round two?” he squeezed the quickly hardening member.

Robb nodded grinning, and Jon fell to his knees once more. Robb grabbed his cock and brought it over Jon’s face, slapping the heavy thing over it. Jon’s face was mostly covered by it. He smacked the boy's left and right cheeks with his thick meat then pulled back to taking to rub the head against Jon’s lips. 

He loved when Robb did this, he felt so completely dominated and owned. It was a overwhelming sensation. He moaned sluttily and opened his mouth to take the cock again.

**_— X —_ **

If Ned thought he would be allowed to ease himself back into things he was sorely mistaken, the meeting with Robb and Jon had already proven this to him, but an oral report was nowhere as tiring and time consuming as paperwork. Ned had to review every document signed with the authority of the Lord of Winterfell in his absence, read the detailed plans laid by his children – Not only Robb and Jon’s plans, but Sansa had used her allowance to fund a new Orphanage for the orphans of the war. – he also had to make sure that the contracts made were not bad for the House. Not that there was much he could do, all contracts are air tight, probably the work of Jon who was better in legal deals than Robb.

Suffice to say Ned was extremely proud of his children, especially Robb and Jon. The quarry was already working, the first load of stones are set to arrive in a weak. They were able to contract stonemasons from Braavos and somehow convince them to take northerner apprentices. The reorganization of the staff was much deeper than Jon let him to believe, the castle was working like a well oiled machine. The only thing not set in stone is the deal with House Blackwood, and that was as good as done.

Ned smiled as he pinned a letter to Lord Blackwood. The North has bright days ahead with Robb as it’s Lord and Jon as his right hand.

_**— X —** _

Dark and damp is the best way to describe the lower levels of the Stark Crypts, the only inhabitants are insects and ghosts. As they go down the crypts they pay their respects to each of the ancestors, a tradition of theirs.

Finally they arrived at the lowest level, at the end of the long corridor was a single statue, it was gigantic, hulking over them. It was Brandon the Stark, later know as Brandon the Builder.

He looked your average Stark, though he didn’t had the long face they’ve became known for in later years. Dressed in clothes expected to be seen in a Wildling, besides him was his faithful companion, Moon, his Direwolf.

Jon looked at Robb who enthusiastically nodded to him.

He took hold of the stone sword carved in front of the legendary man, and using all his forces he turned it.

A click was heard. The wall behind the statue melted away, leaving in it’s place a solid looking double door. Towering over the boys, the door was as black as the night, with gold details and snarling wolves for handles.

Robb’s breath hitched, “Never fails to amaze me.” he said, looking at the door with admiration. 

Jon grins at Robb’s boyish excitement.

“Let’s go before Arya starts looking for us.”

“For us? For you. You mean.”

Jon rolled his eyes as he rests his hand at the door handle, the wolf came to life and bit him. After a second the door clicked open.

The next section was a series of tunnels, some man-made, others already there before the First Man even set a foot on Westeros. They were gargantuan, big enough for dragons to nest. There was a reason why Brandon build his stronghold where he did. It was because just like the Fourteen Flames was where Dragons were created, the place where Winterfell stands to this day was where the fabled Ice Dragons were created.

Unfortunately they all migrated to somewhere deep in the Shivering Sea to run from the Cold Ones. 

On their way to the vault they passed a giant cave, it had what appeared to be many colorful crystals, they curved and twisted in impressive lengths and sizes. The bones of Ice Dragons.

There was no eggs left unfortunately, the dragons took them all.

Finally they reached the mid point of the tunnels. In the left there was a giant door made of solid gold, with descriptions of Ice Dragons, Giants, Children, and Starks riding on direwolves. It was the door to the false vault, though the riches there were very real. Golden walls covered in paintings and banners. With mountains of gold, piles of jewels and delicate crafted items. It was vast and there was no space to walk where it doesn’t cause the sound of gold coins being stepped on.

They walked to the opposite side of the gold door to a ordinary looking wall. Jon pushed the right stone causing a part of the wall to sink to the ground. Beyond the opening was a narrow stone stairway that lead deep into the earth. It was so dark that they couldn’t see the next step so they had to be extremely careful.

After what felt like hours they made to the end of it. Unlike the rest of the tunnels the cave was magically illuminated, and it was beautiful. But you shouldn’t be fooled, it’s beauty was designed to hide it’s dangers. It had a tall ceiling, and poisoned stones hanged from it, ready to fall over anyone who say anything against House Stark. In the center was a beautiful lake, with crystal clear waters, not a ripple in sight. Anyone without Stark blood who tries to wash in the waters would be immediately devoured by flesh eating piranhas. Most deadly though – Especially for the most recent Starks, who had their blood mixed with that of Andals – was the walls, three of the walls had runes written on them, so everyone that looked at them who was not a Warg – A common gift on House Stark and once used to decide who would be the heir – would be driven mad.

On their first time down there he made a mistake, Robb end up looking at the runes. Luckily though nothing happened to him, which gave Jon hope that one day his mate would wake his warging gift.

The most important part of the whole tunnels was the forth wall. Beautifully painted with he whole history of Garth Greenhand, the first and last of High King of the First Man, Brandon's Grandfather and a emissary for the Old Gods just like Brandon and Jon.

Robb cut his hand and let his blood smear the wall, the blood was quickly absorbed and the whole painting shine brightly. To open the wall you needed to be part of the main Stark line, Jon could open it using his magic of course but Robb loved doing it himself.

The whole tunnel shook like a earthquake, yet, none of the stones fell, nor was the lake disturbed. The wall started to open, making a horrible sound of stone grinding against stone. Fog started leaking from the opening. If entry was somehow forced the fog would spread and melt the skin of everyone in the tunnels.

Luckily for them, they did nothing wrong, so as soon as the walls stopped moving the fog was absorbed into the lake. 

On the other side, was the hidden vault of the Stark Family, _Stark Hold of Treasures –_ Stark Hold for short.

The vault was something out of fantasies. The size of the Great Keep, it had a high ceiling with thousands of small magical lights. It was filled with rows and rows of magical artifacts, trinkets, paintings, armors, gold, jewels and many more… all of it enchanted. Jon shivered from the heavy feeling of the vault.

Powerful magic permeated the air.

What they were after though was at the other side of the vault. Bookcases so tall they reach the ceiling, filled with old rare tomes of thousands of different subjects, all of them magically preserved by the runes in the bookcases. 

On their way Jon had to hold Robb’s hand so he wouldn’t charge to something or the other. His eyes shining brightly.

“Jon! What is that?!” He was pointing to a dry fountain.

It had runes etched in gold at the sides, at the top was a beautiful statue of a mermaid holding a vase.

Jon who had already gone down there many times to catalog everything that was inside was quickly to recognize. “Is the _Golden Fountain._ It was stole from the House Casterly at the peak of their power.” He says, pausing for a moment to admire the powerful artifact. “Supposedly, once active liquid gold comes out of the vase the mermaid is holding.” 

“Wow!” Robb mouth made a ‘O’. 

He was about to get closer but Jon didn’t want to spend hours in one artifact, so he kept the firm hold he had on Robb’s hand and went on his way, pulling the heir of Winterfell with him.

Robb grumped a bit but soon another artifact caught his attention, “What does that do?” he asked pointing to a key.

The key was made of dragon glass with gold details. Besides the strange components there was nothing that looked extraordinary on it, he knew better of course.

“That’s just a key to some cupboard.” Jon says with a straight face.

“What?! You’re jesting right.” It was cute how he looked like the world had failed him.

“Of course I’m jesting.” Jon sniggered, he lead them closer to the key, but never touched it. “This is the _Everywhere Key,_ it was created by R'llhor so he could travel from his home in Nefer, where his mate was, to The North, where his mission lead him. You only need to know the name of the place you’re going.” With a side eyed glance Jon spy on Robb’s awe face. “I was thinking of using it to retrieve Lady Blackwood daughter.”

“That’s amazing!” Was all that Robb could say, still staring at the key, taking in every detail.

“Unfortunately the key does not possess magic of it’s own, so it would be useless in the hands of someone without magic. Even for people like me though, it still consumes a lot of magic. I surmise that I would be able to use it four consecutive times before I was too exhausted.”

They went on their way to the bookcases.

Midway through the vault, Robb who was holding himself couldn’t help but point at a crown, it was made of bones and painted red. A liquid that looked like blood was leaking from the gemstone at the front.

“That is the crown of the original Red King.”

“Why is it leaking blood?” Robb asked looking at the crown warily.

Jon sneered at the crown, “There is a reason besides their political power that I want the Bolton’s gone. They have a long history of being touched by the Chaos and the Evil. The first few generations were all Dark Sorcerers.”

Robb’s breath hitched at hearing this, Dark Sorcerers were one of the most dangerous beings created from the unholy union of Chaos and Evil. Only being surpassed by Demons and Cold Ones.

“The crown was taken from the body of the last Dark Sorcerers on the family by our Stark ancestors… It’s a terrible thing, allowed whoever wears it to control the dead...”

“Like the Cold Ones?!”

“That’s where the idea came from. To a lesser degree of course, as the crown has a limited number of bodies it can control at the same time.” Jon bit his lips, giving the crown one last look. “It also increases the power of any sorcerer who wear it. So it must never leave the vault.”

Robb nodded. “How we never learn of it?”

“For the rest the North it quickly became matter of fantasies, histories to scary your children. Then it was slowly forgotten. No one wants to believe that a House with such a bad reputation like the Bolton could do something like that… especially the Maesters.” Jon took a deep breath, “Usually the Starks would learn of it at a young age… but so much history was lost…”

They were quiet for a while as they traversed the vault. Just as they reached the end something shiny caught Robb’s eye.

“What is that?”

Jon stared at it before a sharp grin parted his lips. “That’s the trident forged and used by the Demon know as the Drowned God or Grey King.”

They got closer but Jon held firm Robb’s hand, the trident emanated pure darkness.

“He waged war and killed the Great Nagga, the protector of the seas.” Jon spoke with anger at the fallen creature that was peaceful and kind. “Having defeated one of the strongest and oldest beings in the world he thought himself invincible. He was soon defeated by Agartha _‘The Storm’s Daughter'_ Durrandon, a emissary just like me.”

Not wanting to pass anymore time in the presence of the trident Jon hauled Robb away. After a short walk they finally arrived at the end of the vault. The tall bookcases let Jon a little breathless every time he saw them. Jon touched the bookcase and let his magic speak with the runes.

Three books flew from the shelves. Jon caught them with easy.

“ _The First Night_ ' by Brandon The Stark, ' _The Long Night_ ' by Rian Stark and ' _The Tale of The Night King_ ' by Rickard Stark.” Robb read the titles while Jon inspected the books. They weren’t big by any means, just a few pages each, but their contents are of ultimately importance for the world.

“The last one is the one we need right now.”

Jon laughed at Robb’s puppy eyes when he said that. “You already know what happens in the first two.”

He huffed with a eye roll when Robb didn’t relent his puppy eyes. 

He smiled at Robb and sat on the ground being soon followed by the redhead.

“Fine! Listen…” He pointed to the first book. “This one starts with Garth Greenhand receiving a message from the Three-Eyed-Raven in his death bed. He send his strongest and most magically gifted son to conquer the lands of the North. He became known as Brandon The Blood Blade.”

Robb nodded enthusiastically, The Blood Blade was his favorite ancestor. A strange choice for everyone who didn’t truly know Robb or the true history of the man. The Blood Blade lead a small band of a hundred men and woman down North, fighting Giants, and rebellious Children of the Forest that had being tainted by Evil. He carved his path in blood, but not because he was evil or full of bloodlust, but because it was the only way to do it. With only hundred soldiers he united the tribes of First Man that went North, the peaceful Giants and the untainted Children all under his banner, the Direwolf.

“The Blood Blade conquered the North under his banner, and with Garth death he crowned himself King in the North. He had dozens of children with dozens of different woman, but the one he chose as his heir was Brandon The WolfBorn, born from The Blood Blade copulating with his own Direwolf, Lyar.”

He smirked at Robb’s face, he never told Robb that part. “But how it’s possible for a man and a Direwolf…”

“Magic I would say. If it was Brandon magic or the Gods interference that I don’t know.” Robb looked a little green and Jon couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, causing Robb to glare at him. “That’s the origin of the _'Wolf Blood’_ Starks are said to have.”

“Yeah, yeah! Just keep going.” Robb demanded.

Jon laugh one last time before continuing, “Brandon however, was not a normal child, he didn’t need to eat, as he fed on the lust of those around him. He was stronger, faster, smarter. The Blood Blade already suspected but it was the arrival of the Three-Eyed-Raven at Brandon first name day that confirmed it, Brandon was just like his grandfather, a being send by the Old Gods.” Jon wetted his lips before continuing. “Brandon The WolfBorn soon became Brandon The Stark, and them Brandon The Builder. He became famous for his creations, be it his impressive castles or his even more impressive magical artifacts. He was only Ten and Four when the Cold Ones were created by the tainted Chaos. He called his people and marched against them, it was not easy though as the Cold Ones were being helped by the tainted Children.” Jon gave Robb a sad smile, “Unfortunately the Cold Ones were not his only enemies, half of Brandon brothers betrayed him and conquered the unprotected North, leaving only Winterfell untouched as the other half of his brothers remained true and defended the castle... Once it was clear the war was all but lost the tainted Children retreated and used their magic to hide the presence of the Cold Ones. After the Wall was build Brandon came back to Winterfell to face the betrayal of his family, he magically cut all the traitors from the Stark line. Later in life he mated Root, one of the Children and his sons would them begin the process of reuniting the North under the banner of House Stark.”

Jon took a sip from his flask before pointing to the second book.

“This one tell the tragic tale of R'llhor in the words of his best friend Rian Stark.” Jon eyed the book sadly. “R’llhor was a emissary of the Old Gods just like me and Brandon, but he was dealt a bad hand in life. While he was born from a Noble family at the coast of the Stormlands, his family was attacked and he was sold as a baby to Slavery. He end up in Nefer, sometimes called _‘The Secret City'._ Having his abilities he was able to adapt and flourish in such a place. He even found his mate on the daughter of a powerful man. They married, had a child… but there is no escaping destiny. The Three-Eyed-Raven reached him and told him his mission. He created the Everywhere Key and went North. This time though the Cold Ones were stronger than ever, having been magically strengthened by the tainted Children. That war was terrible… at the end his wife sacrificed herself for the creation of a sword powerful enough to destroy the Children enchantments. From then on the war turned tides, our Children gave their lives to kill the tainted ones and R'llhor guided the humans to destroy the Cold Ones. After the last one was destroyed he gave his sword to Rian so he could keep it protected in the Stark Hold… and killed himself so he once again be reunited with his mate.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just thinking of the sacrifices of those that came before them.

Jon took a deep breath and stood up, he offered his hand to Robb who took it gladly. “Let’s go. We’ve been here for far too long.”

Robb nodded but then looked at the last book, “What about that one.”

“It’s in runes, so I have to translate it to the common tongue.”

Robb nodded again. Jon let the other two books fly back from where they came before he and Robb made their way back. The mood was so somber that Robb didn’t even ask about any other trinket.

**_— X —_ **

Jon was startled with the sound of the door closing, he looked in the direction of the sound and saw Robb unfastening his sword.

The young heir looked up and smiled at Jon. 

“Hey, how is it going?” Robb asked as he started undressing.

“Fine I guess. Almost done with it…” Jon took a deep breath, massaging the bridge of his nose. “It’s not good Robb… not good at all.”

Robb discarded the last of his smallclothes and laid on the bed. “Come to bed love, tomorrow you can finish it.”

Jon hesitated for a second before nodding. “Okay. Yeah, it can wait… today has been a long day.”

“Very long day indeed.”

Jon closed the book and stood from the chair. He took off his smallclothes and laid in his mate arms.

He caught a whiff of Robb’s reassuringly scent. The redhead was so tired he had already fallen asleep.

Jon looked at him. His face was so soft in sleep, his breathing a slight snore. Jon vowed that he would protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll liked! I appreciate kudos and comments ❤
> 
> PS: The Everywhere Key was inspired by the serie Locke & Key.  
> PS²: If you liked this fic, and also likes Harry Potter and Teen Wolf, you may also like my other two fics, 'Herald Of Dreams' and 'The Circle'.
> 
> Serious talk now, there was a fire in my neighbor that spread to my house, luckily no one was hurt, but there was a lot of damage, so I'll have to deal with things, and it will be at least more than a month before I can go back to posting.  
> Thanks for reading once again and see you♥


	5. The Memories Of Rickard Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been a while, it took longer than expected to finish this chapter, I was not and still am not fully satisfied with it. I hope is good, let me know what you think in the comments.

_When my younger brother decided to join the Night’s Watch father was very proud, “You honor your lineage.” He said, giving him a rare smile. I should have noticed then that Rickon smile didn’t reach his eyes._

_Unfortunately I didn’t. I was so naïve, thinking about how honorable my brother was… It was only moons later – when Rickon was already serving as black brother at the mighty Nightfort – that the truth came to light. My brother had raped a peasant girl after a drunken night with his friends and instead of doing the right thing, he ran away from father’s wrath. Perhaps it was for the best, I would hate for father to become a kinslayer._

_Father didn’t wish for this shame on the family so instead, as the spare heir, I married the girl and from them on Rickon’s son was mine._

_At the time I could never imagine that I would find love in my marriage, but do it I did. She could not have anymore children, but I never weld it against her._

_Brior was born not even two moons after my marriage, the moment I held the baby in my arms I was in love. Brior was perfect. My son, not Rickon's, never Rickon’s._

_For a long period of time there was peace. Me and my brother relaxed, thinking this peace would last forever, we were fools._

_*_

_The day the black door appeared in the middle of the courtyard was the day our peace ended._

_From the door came the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, she had such exotic features that she could only come from the Far East. Behind her was a old man, father breath hitched when he saw the old man and I knew he was someone important, father was never surprised._

_I was astonished when father kneeled before the man._

_“Three-Eyed-Raven. Is a honor to receive you in my walls.” Once this words were uttered the whole courtyard scrambled to knee and show their respect. They were in the presence of an emissary for the Gods._

_“The honor is mine. To once again walk those walls.” He spoke in monotonous tone, like he was a shell without life. However his eyes got brighter as they looked over father. “It’s been a long time since we last met, brother.”_

_Father got to his feet and hugged the man._

_“Yes, it has.”_

_Once they broke apart the Three-Eyed-Raven – my uncle, how crazy was that – cleared his throat and gestured to the woman who came with him. “This is Orihime. The Gods’ Chosen.”_

_His voice was booming, and everyone felt dread course through their veins, I saw my father’s face paling and I knew my own must look the same. If the Gods’ Chosen was in Winterfell, then the enemy was in the North._

_“The North stand with you.” Father face was solemn as he said it._

_“Brother, we need to talk… family only.” The Three-Eyed-Raven said to his father who nodded._

_He looked at me and my brother, we nodded as well and followed him. The Raven looked at the Gods’ Chosen and made some hand gestures, she understood what he wanted to say though, for she nodded and sat by the black door._

_On the way to father’s solar the pit in my stomach grew at each step._

_“You bring dark words.” Father said as he sat on his throne like chair._

_The Raven was silent for a few moments before he spoke, his voice just as monotonous as before._

_He explained that while we were living in peace his brother had found a tomb close to Nightfort, not just any tomb though, but the tomb of R’llhor’s wife. The woman who had sacrificed herself for R’llhor to win against the Cold Ones. While her sacrifice had helped turn the tide of the war, she had done so by using evil magic, in return the corrupted Chaos had turned her into something resembling the Cold Ones. The Raven called her a_ White Walker. _His brother fell in love with the monster wearing the woman’s face and allowed himself to be corrupted by her. Becoming a White Walker like her._

_By now he has already taken control over Nightfort and it’s surrounding lands. The few that are still alive – insane and fanatics – call him the Night King._

_I shivered when I heard that the Walkers were much stronger and smarter than the Cold Ones, the horror stories told about the cold monsters always made me lose sleep._

_Now my brother was one of them._

_“Father, there must be something we can too, my brother…” I was silenced by a glare of my father. I was in the presence of the King in the North now._

_“You only have one brother.”_

_“Father…”_

_“Rickon has shamed this family enough. The Gods be merciful of his soul, for we will not be.” He looked straight at me and my brother._

_“Yes, your Grace.” We bowed out heads._

_“You don’t look like this was the bad news.” My father told his brother, his eyes narrowing._

_“You could always read me.” The Raven gave a small smile before he sighed. “I’m afraid this was a surprise for the Gods themselves. Orihime's mission is to bring the end to a demon in the East who calls himself the Bloodstone Emperor... She will not be able to help you while fighting against the vile demon.”_

_My brother and I froze, this was not good at all. Before we could say anything though, father nodded._

_“Good. This mess began with a member of House Stark, House Stark will end it.”_

_*_

_War was always difficult, famine, sickness, death. This war though… I couldn’t put into words how much horror we faced each day._

_The winter was merciless, it got colder by the hour. I can see now how ~~my brot~~ the Night King was able to control Nightfort and it’s surrounding lands without we knowing. My brother and father have marched North with the army, and I stayed in Winterfell, defending and managing our home. _

_I felt useless. But orders are orders, so I stayed put and did my damn best._

_*_

_The feeling of uselessness is probably the worst a man can feel. Everyday felt like forever, I thank the Gods for my beloved and our son, without them I’m afraid I would have lost it._

_I was restless, I needed to feel like I was doing something! So, everyday I went down in the Stark Hold in search of something to help in the war._

_It look longer than expected, much of the artifacts end up being useless for battles, and even those that are battle oriented wouldn’t help against this particular enemy. Finally, after a whole moon since I started going down there I found something, not a artifacts, but a recipe in one of the books._

_The concoction was extremely dangerous and volatile, it was only used once, and it was against the last Dark Sorcerer of House Bolton. So dangerous it was that the Stark King at the time erased all mention of it from history and locked the recipe in the Stark Hold. And it wasn’t exaggeration, the fire caused by the concoction would put even a Fire Dragon’s flames to shame._

_Aptly named **Northern Light,** it was named such in homage to the God’s Light, the rare event that can be seen only in the Lands of Always Winter, when the sky is illuminated by the most beautiful colors. Even though it’s beauty is not comparable to the occurrence, the Northern Light shows the same variety of colors as it burn anything in it’s way. _

_I send the recipe and the materials needed for it to my father… now I can only hope it will help._

_*_

_Even with all our effort, even with the Northern Light, tragedy is still the norm in war. My father’s death in the battlefield was a painful blow, both to our family and to the North at large. His death reminded me of how easy is for the war to take our family. How mortal we truly are._

_I pray for my father safe passage to the lands of the dead, that he meet our ancestors, and that they welcome him with open arms._

_*_

_The situation was becoming dire. Few ravens can reach Winterfell in such a terrible winter, and the few that do hardly bring anything but dark words. Letter by letter I was forced to read about victories and losses. The most recent letter arrived just today… more than half of my brother’s army is dead and gone, burned so they weren’t become wights. The worse defeat as of yet._

_My brother has informed me on his last letter that he will try to join forces with Joramun, the King-Beyond-The-Wall. I don’t know it this is a good idea, for generations now the relationship between us and those on the other side of the Wall have soured greatly. But I hope he succeeds, he need all the help he can get… we all need._

_*_

_I guess what they say is true, in times of need is when humans are their best. The alliance between Brandon and Joramun is the talk in Winterfell, and I know for sure that it also the talk in the rest of the North. No one had thought that anything good would come out of the negotiations, and yet, my brother has pulled through._

_I’ve been filled with hope. Hope that my brother won’t die, hope that we may have a chance to win this war, even hope about the future of the North and the lands beyond the Wall._

_*_

_I should have know that hope is a fragile thing. A message arrived from the Three-Eyed-Raven, help was not coming. Orihime had died, sacrificed her life to destroy the dammed demon._

_A big part of me – A silent, secret one – had hoped that she would help them after the end of her confrontation with the Bloodstone Emperor. And now as I opened the doors of the Stark Hold I felt dread pool in the pit of my stomach. Why did I felt like my pain had only just began?_

_I lost my father._

_We lost the the Gods' Chosen._

_What more could I lose? What more would the Gods see fit to take from me?_

_I had to stop and take a deep breath… I had a mission down there, and I must complete it._

_I walked to a altar and carefully laid the key on it. I bowed my head and send a little prayer for Orihime._

_The Three-Eyed-Raven has send the key so it wouldn’t fall in the wrong hands, unfortunately none of the artifacts created by Orihime herself survived. A testament of the immensurable power of the Bloodstone Emperor had in his disposition, a demon that makes the Drowned God look like a errant child._

_*_

_Is this punishment?_

_Did I displease the Gods?_

_Am I cursed?_

_I know that disease is common in the winter, but please. Please. Please. Please. Don’t take my beloved from me. Please!_

_*_

_The Gods are looking out for us! Lyarra fever broke, the Green Seer from House Reed has foreseen her survival! Not only that but the alliance has gained ground, my brother write to me telling of their plans to siege the castle._

_It’s unfortunate that because the Wall was build by an Ice Elemental in conjunction with Brandon’s runes, it’s impossible to burn the castle, it would be so much easier._

_I’m no Green Seer but I feel in my bones that something is about to happen…_

_I pray this war will end soon._

_*_

_I woke in a most beautiful plain, with blue skies and lush green grass to where my eyes could see. I looked around and didn’t saw anyone, I was alone. That’s why I jumped in fright when I heard a strong, masculine voice calling me._

_“It’s beautiful isn’t it? So peaceful.”_

_I turned in the direction of the voice and was confronted with a tall, rough looking man. He looked just like my father, wearing long flowing robes._

_“Who are you?” I questioned and he arched an eyebrow, this was the most expression that showed on neutral face._

_“I’m your uncle.” He answered monotonously._

_“The Three-Eyed-Raven?!” I was sure my face expressed my incredulity._

_“That’s how I looked when I was younger. This is a dream after all.”_

_“A dream.” I murmured watching the green expenses._

_“I came with a warning.”_

_My breath hitched, what more could the Gods throw their way? Hasn’t they suffered enough?!_

_The Raven cocked his head, looking at me intensely._

_“You blame the Gods.” He stated._

_It took me a second to realized that he could probably read my mind inside the dream. I felt guilty for blaming the Gods, but this guilty soon turned into rage._

_“How could I not? First the Others come back, White Walkers they are calling those beasts now. My father, YOUR BROTHER, is dead. My brother is fighting in the worst war the North has seen since the times of Brandon the Builder, and what’s worse… he is fighting my other brother…” I let it all out, at the end I was heaving, my eyes closed, trying not to cry. “And where are the Gods? Their chosen dead in another continent, you stuck in the other side of the world. How can I not blame the Gods?”_

_All while I was spewing my guts out the Raven was looking at him impassively, while his face was a perfect mask of emotionless, his Stark grey eyes betrayed a single emotion, pity._

_I hated it._

_I wanted to snarl like a wolf, to rage and to cry, but I knew that no amount of righteous indignation would move the man in front of him._

_“Did you ever read the scriptures left behind by Garth and Brandon?”_

_“What?” He blurted out at the sudden question._

_“I asked if you ever read the script…”_

_“Yes, yes. I understood the first time. What does that got to do with anything?”_

_“Please answer my question.”_

_I huffed. “Of course I did. Every Stark does it.”_

_“Then there is no excuse for your childishness.” He told me solemnly._

_“Wha…”_

_“You should know then that when this plane was formed from the essence of Evil and Chaos that the Gods granted the mortals free will, vowing not to interfere with this plane unless the Order that holds this plane together is threatened.” He lectured me, I tried talking but he went on ignoring me. “The one to blame is not the Gods, is the mortals… is yourself.”_

_His words resonated within myself, I never told anyone but I held guilty deeply within me for never realizing the darkness that plagued my brother._

_I realized that while his face didn’t change as he spoke, the surroundings did. The blue skies turned grey and turbulent, the wind pick up making grass fly around me._

_“The Gods gave R’llhor all the tools needed to defeat the Cold Ones, it was his wife’s haste decision to sacrifice herself to bring a quick end to the war. It was yours, you brother and yours father’s willing blindness to the darkness festering in Rickon’s heart that allowed for him to escape justice. It was your brother’s choice when he found the tomb not to kill the weakened monster, but to go back to his old ways and possess her. He gave her a little bit of his darkness, and she took it all! Creating an even worst monster than what he already was… You see, life is made of choices, the choices that mortals make shape the future in intrinsic ways. Do not dare to blame the Gods for your own shortcomes.”_

_My legs gave out. There I was, on my knees crying my heart out in front of this powerful man. If I could not blame the Gods, who would I blame if not myself? All the guilty, all the pain and betrayal that I locked deep within my heart burst forwards, drowning me in despair._

_He sat by my side and while he didn’t try to comfort me his presence was surprisingly reassuring._

_“You must stay calm Rickard. The Gods are found of our Stark family, they are looking out for us in all the ways they can.” He said making me look at him, could I dare to hope? “You did not thing that a Free Folk with no magical education like Joramun could make such a powerful artifact as his Horn without a little help from above right?”_

_“Really?!” I blurted out. “That actually explain a lot.”_

_He cocked his head and looked at the horizon, just them I realized that the weather was a back to normal._

_“Not only that, but they have given me a vision that has nothing to do with the Chaos,” I looked at him astonished, I opened my mouth to question him but he stood abruptly. “We don’t have time, I didn’t call you here to discuss the Gods, and is extremely hard to maintain this dream connection. I have a warning for you.”_

_I nodded solemnly, biting my lips._

_“The Gods have shown me a invasion from the sea, pirates… slavers.” Even the Raven couldn’t keep the distain from showing in his face at the mention of slavers. One of the few rules the Gods impose on their followers is to never steal another man’s freedom. “They will be attacking the North from The Bite, entering through the White Knife in a two moons time.”_

_“Dammit!” I cursed, only two moons to build an army with most able men and woman having left to fight the Walkers. It was not good, not good at all._

_“Rickard.” The Raven call him, his voice strong and powerful. “You are a Stark of Winterfell, of the blood of the Gods' Chosen. Remember the words of House Stark. **You Hesitate…** "_

_**“You Die.** ” I finished grinning. He was right I was a Stark, I had to man up and do my duty._

_“Good. Our time together is over, but remember the Gods are looking over you…” He said as he disappeared like he was never there in the first place._

_I woke frantically, screaming orders. There was no time to lose._

_*_

_It took more than a moon just to get the troops ready. I was working against time, but I refused to fail._

_Just before I left we received amazing news, Brandon and Joramun have taken Nightfort. They destroyed the core of the undead army, unfortunately the Night King and his Queen have escaped beyond the Wall._

_On a lighter note though, from the way Brandon wrote about Joramun I can’t help but feel that my brother had a crush, perhaps he was even in love. I laughed myself silly just imagining the face of the Northern Lords in case I was right._

_Before I left I searched the books in the Stark Hold for a spell or potion that would allow two men to have children, I knew it was possible as it happened before in our family. I found an easy enough spell and send to Brandon. If I was right it would a good surprise for my brother, if I was wrong it would be a great jest. Anyway I would have a good laugh._

_*_

_The battle was bloody and hard. It went for only a day, but it felt like years. I can’t help but feel ever more appreciation for Brandon for fighting such long war against a much harder opponent._

_At the end the Northern might smashed those slavers scum, I personally offered their lives to the Heart Trees. I even earned myself a warrior name, the 'Greystark' they called me, both for my direwolf companion Grey Streak, and for my hair who was already grey despite my relatively young age._

_There were few days in my life where I felt as amazing as the day when I stood bloodied and bruised in the battlefield, bodies all around me as the victorious northerners chanted my name._

_*_

_‘Dark wings, dark words.’ My father used to say to us when I was all but a child. Later in life I realized that it was his gruff way to express his grieve at losing his brother to the Three-Eyed-Raven. For me who never knew my uncle before he became the Raven, it would always be motive of apprehension when receiving a letter. Would bit be good news? Would it be bad?_

_For once I didn’t know what to feel after reading my brother’s letter, I wanted to laugh, to sing, to dance, at the same time I wanted to cry, to scream! After everything, Brandon didn’t deserve this._

_They had followed the Walkers to the Fist of First Men, where the final battle occurred. They fought day and night, until Brandon was able to kill the Queen, causing every other Walker to be destroyed. But despite the victory the battle was not without losses, many men and woman gave their life for this victory, between them was Joramun, who took a blow for Brandon._

_My brother wrote that after the death of their king the clans following him dispersed, making Brandon and Joramun's dream of peace once again unattainable. Only Clan Mormont, Joramun’s clan, have bend the knee and promised to follow Brandon to this side of the Wall. Brandon quickly rewarded their loyalty to their late king and to their new one by elevating them to a Lordly House, and promising land in the North._

_Brandon should arrive in two or three moons, until then I need to prepare a great feast, not only to commemorate the victory, but also the end of winter._

_*_

_When Brandon entered through the gate I had to bite my lips to stop myself from crying out loud, the once lively man had sunken eyes, a gaunt visage, scars littering his face, but what really hurt was seeing his round belly, many may confound it with fat, but I knew, he was pregnant._

_I felt a crushing quilt, this child would be raised without one of it’s parents because of me. I hadn’t realized that my eyes were closed until I felt Brandon strong arms hugging me._

_“it’s okay brother, I’m happy. This child is everything I have left of him.” He whispered in my ears, like always, he knew just the right thing to say._

_*_

_We didn’t talk about anything but the kingdom for the next moons, I knew that my brother had something in mind, something that was weighting him, I just didn’t know what, but I knew that I would find out after the birth of his child._

_Joramun Stark was born on spring day, sun shining over Winterfell, birds singing, and of course, our direwolves howling. The boy was kissed by fire and had the most Stark eyes I had ever seen, a perfect union of his parents. Brandon cried as he held his son, promising to protect him._

_It was only after Joramun was three moons old and the Green Seer declared he was going to live past his childhood that Brandon finally called me to his solar._

_When Brandon told me what he was going to do I was bewildered. I knew that Brandon was suffering, I knew he wanted to blame someone or something, just like I did in the past, but I never thought dutiful Brandon would ever do something this radical! None of my pleading and arguments moved him, in the end he ordered me do as he told and I could do nothing but do as he ordered._

_Brandon has decided to take all the magical artifacts and books not already on the Hold and stored them there, he wanted to separate House Stark from magic, as he blamed it for the evils they faced._

_I know I can’t change his mind, so this is the last I shall write. I hope someday the Hold is found once again, that House Stark goes back to being the shield of men kind against the Evil._

**_— X —_ **

Jon could feel a headache coming. So that’s why he didn’t have the memories of a third Long Night. Orihime lost her hearing early in her life, when she was just a defenseless baby, she didn’t know what they were talking about in their meeting, and the Raven must not have told her so she wouldn’t be distracted.

“Ya know, I would never have thought that Brandon the Breaker and Joramun were a couple.”

Jon stared at Robb with an arched eyebrow, “Really? That’s what you took from it, not the fact that our enemy is a powered up Cold One?” by the end Jon was a little hysterical, he couldn’t understand how Robb could be so calm.

Robb looked up from the cloak he was embroidering, this should be Jon’s clue that Robb was not calm at all, the young heir had problems to control his temper when they were younger and took embroidery as a hobby to calm himself – At Jon’s insistence. “I’m certainly not calm Jon, but can we be sure that what we’re facing is really this White Walker?”

“What more could it be?” Jon huffed and got to his feet, shrugging off his heavy clothes until he stood wearing only his smallclothes. “I’m sure it is, I can feel it. My magic spikes just speaking the name.” Jon slowly crept onto the bed, trying not to disturb Robb’s beautiful work.

“How? In the book it said that all the Walkers were destroyed with their Queen.” Robb bite his lips.

“I don’t know, they must have missed something.” Jon whispered dejected.

Robb closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he hoped it was not true, but he knew that it was futile to hope, he trusted Jon’s instincts too much for that. The young heir put the cloak besides the bed, he laid on the bed and held Jon in his arms.

Jon took a deep breath of Robb’s comforting scent, “This is a mess.” he whispers, snuggling into Robb’s arms.

“Cold Ones, White Walkers. It matters not, together we can, and will, beat anything.” Robb whispers and kiss Jon’s curls.

Jon gave Robb a true smiled for the first time since he woke from his vision. “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lore:  
> Clan Mormont obviously becomes House Mormont, in this story they hail from beyond the Wall, their loyalty to Joramun is why they have become so loyal to House Stark.
> 
> Rickard Stark is rewarded by his brother for protecting the North from Slavers with lands close to where his battle happened and a Lordship. He becomes Rickard Greystark of Wolf's Den, the founding member of the House.
> 
> Thousands of years later Alchemists discover a watered down version of Northern Light in the form of Wildfire.
> 
> Orihime is taken from one of my favorite animes Bleach, so is "If You Hesitate, You Die".
> 
> Before the Starks lost their connection to their magical ancestry, their words was "If You Hesitate, You Die" this is because they knew that the long winter was caused by the Cold Ones.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading, if you like this fic, you may also like my other ones, 'Herald Of Dreams' is a Harry Potter fic, 'The Circle' is a Teen Wolf fic, and my newest one 'Reset' which is a crossover of Naruto and The Gamer/Solo Leveling.


	6. The Wards Of Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here am I with a new chapter of this fic, it took a while, but I finally got it where I wanted.  
> Before the chapter I would like to thank y'all for the feedback you've given me. Your comments, kudos and bookmarks makes me feel all warm. Thanks for reading my story ❤

He woke in the middle of the night. Sweet lips wrapped around his nipples, licking and sucking as two well oiled fingers massaged his entrance. Moaning in pleasure, he opened his eyes to see his loving husband playing with his body, slowly and leisurely.

Jon had belatedly realized that Robb had somehow taken off his smallclothes without waking him.

“Robb.” Jon moaned, his hands caressing Robb’s firm body, or at least the parts he could reach, as the Stark heir still had his smallclothes on.

Robb didn’t spoke, the only indication he heard Jon was his fingers invading Jon’s heat. He had to bite his lips to stop himself from waking the whole Winterfell with his moans. Robb’s skilled fingers opened his tight cave with care, a softness he showed only his husband – or wife as he usually called Jon.

The dark haired boy moved his leg, so his knee was pressing against mate’s engorged member. Robb groaned, letting the hard nipple escape from his mouth. He looked up and Jon shuddered, the young heir blue eyes were dark with lust, his visage was that of a ravenous wolf. The look on his face was enough to trigger Jon’s fight or flight instincts, but there was no where he could run, nor would he if he could. His only option was to let himself be devoured by this wolf.

Something he would do so gladly.

Robb attacked Jon’s neck, sucking and biting. He was staking his claim and Jon knew that in the morning, if he did not find some way to hide it, everyone in Winterfell would think he expended his night with some wild woman. He _would_ have to hide it, while he didn’t care that much by the opinion of others, he couldn’t have his image being blemished, not with their plans for the future.

“Ahh!” In his moment of distraction Robb rammed his fingers in Jon’s ring of muscles, his moan was cut short by Robb smashing his mouth on his.

Their kiss was messy, all tongues and teeth. All of Robb’s skills were forgotten in his desire. Jon was sure that if he didn’t have the control he has over his power, he would be drunk on the lust exuding from his lover. He returned it with the same intensity, their yearning for each other overflowing out of them.

Jon grasped Robb’s curls with one hand while the other traveled downwards to his lover’s erection, he took the hard-as-a-rock member in a gentle hold, stroking it. Robb moaned into the kiss, thrusting his hips forwards.

Jon broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them. They were both breathing haggardly, eyes clouded with lust. “I need you…” Jon whispered, surging forwards to a swift kiss. “I need you inside me!”

Robb growled and manhandled Jon so that the younger boy was on all fours. Robb got in position behind him, his weeping cock prodding at the pinky entrance. He was ready to rut into his mate like an animal, and Jon was ready to take everything Robb had to give to him, – That’s Jon felt a tug inside him, from his very own core.

He stumbled forwards, Robb had to quickly hold him so he wouldn’t hit face first with the bed’s wooden headboard, “Jon? Jon?” in a instant the lustful look on his face was replaced by worry. “My love? Answer me!”

Jon opened his mouth to soothe his mate when he felt another tug, this one even harder then before. “Fuck!”

“What’s wrong Jon?!” Robb cried out, he sat besides Jon, watching with worried eyes as the boy massaged his chest, as if to stave off some pain.

“We need to find your father!” Jon said through gritted teeth, he forces himself to leave the bed, he never felt something like that.

“Jon…”

Jon cut Robb, “Now is not the time! Get dressed and let’s go.”

Feeling the urgency Robb got out of the bed and dressed in warm clothes, seeing as that’s what Jon dressed himself with.

Jon didn’t answer him as they left their room nor did he speak at all until they reached the Lord’s room, and then it was only to tell the guards that they had something important to tell Lord Stark and to not interrupt. Jon used his allure to make them more agreeable. When they entered the room Robb gasped, barely stopping himself from crying out loud, which would surely be noticed by the guards outside. That was because Ned was having a convulsion, his body spasming wildly, his mouth open in a silent scream. 

“Fuck!” Jon cursed as he approached the man, he hated doing this, but there was no other option.

He held Ned's face in place and inhaled. Robb saw as something black that looked like a mist left his father's mouth and entered Jon’s nostrils. It lasted for half a minute but as soon as stopped Lord Stark got back to sleeping soundly.

Jon though, made a gagging sound and jumped out of the bed, going right to the window and puking, as he stopped heaving he finally looked at Robb. “I’m sorry.” He said with teary eyes.

Robb was immediately at his side, shooing and soothing him. “What are you apologizing for Jon? You helped father from whatever that was, we can have sex another time…”

“Not that.” Jon scoffed, he looked right at Robb’s bright blue eyes. “Is my fault that this happened.” 

If Jon expected see hate and rage in Robb’s eyes he was completely wrong, as he only found sympathy, “What happened love?”

Jon couldn’t believe Robb would just brush off his father's plight like this, but perhaps he should have expected, they were loyal to each other before everyone else, even their family. If Jon was not completely besotted with Robb he would have fallen in love right at that moment. 

“What have you done?” The redhead asks one more time as Jon kept his silence.

Jon open his mouth but then closes it, he looked pointedly to where the Lord of Winterfell slept and sighed. “Not here, he may wake any moment now.”

They got up and went to leave, but Robb grabbed Jon arm, his grip gentle as he whispers, “What are we going do about the guards? Our nightly visit will certainly attract father’s attention.” 

“You are right, but this is least of our problems right now…” Jon said, his tone harsher than he meant. “Tomorrow we will make something up… for now lets go back to our room.”

They left and nodded to the guards, it worried Jon that the guards – Anyone really – may find some reason to be suspicious of them, but a quickie reading of their surface thoughts told him they didn’t question their motives, at least for now.

“Do you remember that when you were making plans to build the second wall around Winter Town, and I wanted to check if the runes around Winterfell were still working?” Jon said quickly as soon as the door to their room was closed.

“Yes…”

Jon didn’t even wait for Robb to finish speaking before he continues, “Well, they weren’t!” Jon hissed angrily and Robb could understand him, from everything Jon had told him the runes around Winterfell are supposed to be a work of art, unique and so powerful that even Demons were not be able to breach the wards. Robb didn’t need to be told that the reason the runes were not working was because of Brandon the Breaker ill-fated decision to distance the family from all things Magic. 

“So this was some kind of magical attack?” Robb was a little confused, if Jon knew the runes wasn’t working, why wouldn’t he active them?

Jon scoffed, “Who do you think I am? I fixed them as soon as I saw it!” he hurled a heavy warm cloak to Robb and took one for himself.

“I don’t understand. If they are working how did this attack happen?” The young heir asked following Jon outside like a pup. He decided against asking Jon if he had made some mistake, the boy was already nervous as it is, he didn’t need his own mate implying that he had done a less than perfect job.

“That was not the attack Robb. What you just saw was wards in action.” Jon fell silent, nodding to Robb to keep quiet as well, the main doors was just around the corner and there was two guards posted there all day round.

Jon summoned his magic and with a small flex he caused a painting to fall on the other side of the hallway, the effect was immediate, the guards posted outside entered and went to investigate. Jon grabbed Robb’s hand and pulled him, they ran to the outside and hide behind a tree. Luckily there was no other guard close by.

“Let’s go.” Jon whispered.

“Why would the wards attack father?” Robb whisper/shouted.

Jon shook his head, “They didn’t do it on purpose… I think. they are supposed to warn the Lord of the castle that something tripped the wards… not that!” Jon huffed, looking sideways to make sure that no one is following them, they made their way behind the broken tower and from there directly to the inner wall. “I have no idea why it hurt him, they tugged so strongly that even I felt! And besides my connection with Brandon I’m not even linked to the wards.”

“But shouldn’t you know? I mean, wasn’t Brandon the Builder the one that designed and applied the rune ward? You have his memories don’t you?” Robb already knew the answer and that confused him.

“It doesn’t work like that Robb.” Jon huffed, they had finally reached the wall and the dark haired boy started inspecting the small symbols carved into it. “I have his memories yes, but I don’t have his experience.”

“I don’t understand.” Robb said annoyed, he hated when he didn’t understand what Jon was saying, it made him feel stupid and unworthy of Jon who had some much knowledge crammed inside his head.

Jon knew how Robb felt and refrained from rolling his eyes, instead he turned to his mate and began explaining. “Each of my kind has a specialty, Brandon’s was rune magic. He studied for years, he traveled the know world, learning different runic alphabets, combining them and even inventing his own. He used runes in the most creative and unique ways, he created more than half of the artifacts in the Stark Hold.” He said, thinking about the first Winter King dedication to his craft. “I remember it of course, but I don’t have his creativity, his desire to learn, his drive to get better. I don’t have his ability.”

Jon paused to think, before shaking his head. “It’s hard to explain. It’s like… I see the memories through his eyes, but I don’t know his thought process… so I know what certain cluster of runes are for, but I don’t know why.”

Robb nodded slowly, it was not only hard to explain, but also to understand.

“So… what is your specialty?” He asked curiously.

“I don’t have one yet.” Jon murmured annoyed. “By this age most of my counterparts had already found their specialists, but I have been living a fairly sheltered life here in Winterfell.”

The young heir could see that while Jon tried to act nonchalantly he was worried, his face pinched with self-criticism.

“You will find it soon enough.” He tried reassure Jon and while it didn’t work Jon offered him a gentle smile for his efforts.

They were silent for a time, Jon worked on the wall, trying to identify what had caused the attack, while Robb guarded his lover, looking out for any guards or servants. 

Soon though, the silence was too much for the energetic red head, “If Brandon’s specialty was runic magic, what about the others?”

Jon was startled by the sudden question and send his mate a glare, the older boy only response was a cheek smile.

“Our specialties is not something that the Gods chose for us like all our other abilities, it comes from our inner Chaos. As such it varies from person to person, in infinite strengths and usefulness.” Jon said absently, going back to the wall, crouching to inspect some of the runes by the ground. “The ones like Brandon’s are extremely rare, because it’s based on human believe – As they were the ones that created Runes – which is something that we, who are created by the Gods themselves, have a hard time comprehending, as we know what is truth and what is not.”

Jon stood and they moved silently to another section of the wall, “Others like R'llhor and Garth had a strong connection with the elements. R'llhor could control shadows without moving a muscle, it was his control over the shadow element that allowed him to created the Everywhere Key. Garth on the other hand, won his position as the first High King of the First Man by using a branch of earth magic to grow fields of fruits that allowed the many First Man tribes to survive a long drought that caused food shortage...” Jon narrowed his eyes at one specific rune, it was a safety rune, devised to warn the Lord of Winterfell not about external attacks, but about attacks from within. “… He was so good in elemental magic that once he completed his mission he went through the Rites to become an Elemental.”

“An Elemental? Rickard's journal also mentioned something like that...” Robb voice trailed away as he realized that Jon wasn’t hearing him.

The dark haired boy was concentrating on the rune, his eyes closed as he pushed his magic into it, trying to identify where the attack came from. The wards covering Winterfell were magnificent, thousands of threads woven together, making it nigh impossible to breach. This comforted Jon, no matter from where the attack came from, the wards not only alerted them, but also suppressed the attacker.

It took more then he expected before he found something, ten minutes give or take. What he found was a small blackened spot, like dirt on a tapestry. He reached it with caution, prodding it with his mind, searching it, trying to identify what it meant. But no matter how he observed, the black spot gave nothing to him. At the end he contented himself in infusing his own Chaos into the myriad of threads, cleansing the spot and strengthening the whole ward.

He pulled out and brought his hands to his temples, fighting back a headache. The influx of power from the wards unsettling his inner Chaos.

“Jon, you okay?” Robb asked him, his voice booming at Jon’s ears, the Gods chosen scrunched his nose and took a deep breath.

“I’m fine.” He asserted after a minute of silence in which he fought against the migraine that threatened to split his head in pain. “Just a small setback. We will not find the cause of the attack here… we will need the ward stone.”

“Where is it?” Robb asked, he remembered that Jon needed access to the stone when he checked the wards of the castle, so it should be easy enough. 

“That’s the tricky part, to protect the integrity of the ward, the stone moves locations after being visited.” Jon bite his lips, when he was woken by Robb this was certainly not how he expected the night to go. “At least now I know why the wards brought pain to father.”

“Why?”

“Punishment.” Jon answered and Robb’s eyes widened, the red head mouthed the word confused. “The attack came from within Winterfell. As the Lord of the castle the wards considered him to be one who held the blame for allowing an enemy to enter the castle walls, so it not only alerted him about the attack, but it also punished him.”

Robb nodded hesitantly, comprehension dawning on his face. The boy’s eyes narrowed as he thought about the implications of what Jon said. Seeing his mate deep in thoughts Jon decides to focus on finding the ward stone.

He concentrated and started chanting in the Old Tongue, Robb could only understand some parts of it, still not that good in the language of his ancestors. Jon stopped abruptly, his eyes snapped open, they were burning red.

When Jon opened his eyes he saw a floating, bright red, thread that only he was able to see, he stumbled a little – To find the ward stone he had to offer half of his magic to the wards – and his eyes itched something fierce, but he powered through and made his way following the thread, Robb following behind him.

The thread leads them to the crypts, they bow their heads in apology to their ancestors, for there was no time to lose in paying their respects as they usually did. In the unbearable silence of the crypts Robb asks Jon once again about the Elementals.

“Um… Elementals are people who convert their Chaos to what is called Elemental Order...” Jon frowned, knowing that was not the best explanation for it. “As you know this plane is one of Order, the complete opposite to the Chaos where the Gods reside in. The elements are one of the many pillars that hold this plane together. Elementals are people who can access the elements in deeps beyond that a normal person ever could, being able to call upon the elements without even using spells.” 

“Whoa! How does someone become a Elemental?” Robb asks star-struck.

Jon narrowed his eyes. “Don’t even think about it!” He hisses taking Robb by surprise, “The rites are extremely dangerous, only one in a thousand survives. Besides, for one to become an Elemental they must sacrifice their ability to access pure Chaos.”

Robb held his hands up and gave Jon his best puppy dog eyes. “I promise not to try, I’m just curious.”

Jon send him a stink eye but he knew that Robb would never make such a important step before, at least, talking to him about it.

“First a person must have access to inner Chaos. People like me who have been born with it, or you whose body absorbed large amounts of Chaos at a young age, are at advantage as we already have our _Chaos Sea_ fully developed.”

“Chaos Sea?” Robb interrupts Jon’s explanation, this was the first time her heard that term.

“It had many names, Magical Core, Inner Strength, Inner Magic, Inner Chaos, Magick Central, and many more. We, Children of the Gods, call it the Chaos Sea.” Jon explains, his body moved instinctively, griping Robb’s arm when the older boy stumbles, they had got past where the guards light torches, so it was pitch black. For all the improvements that Chaos made on Robb’s body, night vision was not one of them. 

Robb shivers when he feels Jon’s magic covering him like a warm blanket. He has to close his eyes when the crypts explode in light, it was like he was in the courtyard on a sunny day.

“People without it, must first develop one. It’s a extremely long process, a person may take decades absorbing Chaos before their Sea is fully developed.” 

They were already halfway through the crypts. Jon bite his lips, he was starting to worry about how much time they had before the morning arrives.

“And that is the easy part.” Jon continued, they exited another flight of stairs. “Once a person has the Sea fully developed they must them convert it into Elemental Order, passing a full year meditating in contact with the element of choice. If the meditation is broken, by any reason, a reaction happens within the person’s Sea, the Elemental Order inside the person rushes outside, taking physical form and tearing apart the person’s body.”

Robb trembled just thinking about it, his body being turned into pieces. He shivered and promised not to do it unless there was no alternative.

“Once the Sea in completely filled with Elemental Order instead of Chaos the person going through the Rites will meet with the Wise Woman.” He smiled when he saw the thread ended on the end of the floor, his steps gaining speed. “They are the spirits of the elements. The one that represents the element of chose will give the person a test. If the person wins they shall become an Elemental, if they fail… well most of people who fails does not tend survive the test, but those that do survive have their Chaos Sea ripped out of them.”

Robb was about to speak when Jon stopped by a wall, it looked as ordinary as any other wall, but if he concentrated he could feel the power oozing from behind the stones.

“Here is where the ward stone is hiding.” Jon gave his lover a triumphant smile.

It was luck that the stone was in a place of such an easy access, instead of the tunnels or on the top of some tower. Jon brought his dagger to his hand, making a quick cut to his palm. He pressed his bloody palm on the wall for a moment before turning to Robb.

“When we enter, there will be a bizarre mask right in front of us, don’t look away, don’t blink.”

Robb didn’t understood why, but from the seriousness of Jon’s voice be found himself nodding.

Seeing Robb nodding, Jon took his hand from the wall. The effect was instantaneous, the blood gained life of it’s own, moving until it formed a symbol, an intricate, four-pointed star with a half moon on it’s center. _Bermior_ the First Man rune for deception, illusion and transformation.

The rune shone bright red for a moment and Robb gasped as ripples spread through the solid wall like it was water. Jon gave the red head a sly smile before he went through what had been a solid wall seconds ago, it rippled around him as he disappeared within the wall. Robb took a shuddering breath and followed him.

It was a strange feeling walking through a solid wall, he felt like his whole body was freezing. From the blackness of the wall he caught a red hue, and suddenly, he stepped into the room the ward stone resided. The light came from a giant ruby in an altar, but it was not the only source of light in the room, a deeper red light – Almost blood red – came from a mask positioned in frond of him. When Jon told him that there would be a bizarre mask, he hasn’t though it would like that, the mask appeared to be made of a mismatched collection of human flesh.

He felt horror deep within, like overwhelming dread threatening to consume him. Even if he wanted he couldn’t turn from it. All his instincts were screaming at him to keep his eyes on the abomination in front of him.

Jon smeared his blood on the altar holding the mask, runes flashed around the altar and the mask sank in stone. Robb blinked as the mask disappeared before his eyes and let go of the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“Horrifying isn’t it?” Jon broke the silence, staring at the altar with nothing but contempt showing on his face. “The _Mask of Blood_. Made from the flayed faces of the first Red King's own father, mother and older brother. It bring madness to everyone who turn their gazes from it, forcing them to turn upon their own allies and family. It’s because of that monster that the Gods declared kinslaying a sin.” 

“What is that monstrosity doing here?” Robb asked a little hysterical, he never felt like that before.

“A last line of protection for the stone. Brandon the Builder not only chased the Cold Ones to the Far North he also defeated the first Red King. When he was finishing the wards around this castle he tamed the Mask's vile power and put it to protect the stone.” Jon squinted at the ruby, now that the Mask was no longer there the light from the stone was blinding.

“But why?” The young heir couldn’t imagine himself using such thing, not even as protection. 

“His son had just been born and the threat of his traitorous brothers was still hanging over him, he put the Mask here in case any of them infiltrated and tried to take down the wards.”

Robb nodded but didn’t said anything, still not liking the presence of the Mask, in his opinion it should have been destroyed. Not hearing from Robb, Jon concentrated on the stone.

He was still feeling a little drained, but there was nothing he could do about it so he focused his remained energies on the ward stone. The connection with the stone felt like the world was turned upside down. He saw, he heard, he smelled, he felt, everything that happened in the castle. He could stretch the connection in such way that the whole history of the castle was open to him – At least since he recovered the wards –, it was nauseating in a way. Jon frowned and searched for the origin of the attack.

Robb was surprised when Jon broke the silence with a gasp, taking his hands from the stone. He had a astonished expression for half a second before it was replaced by an anger. Robb never saw Jon this angry before. Such a rage had no right to taint Jon’s delicate features.

“My life, what’s wrong?” He asked cautiously.

Jon let out a wordless growl and punched the wall, again and again. Robb called him, but he didn’t answer, only punched again, his knuckles bleeding.

“Jon! Stop this nonsense, NOW!” Robb roared and Jon stopped, breathing haggardly, eyes wide and face as pale as the moon. Robb approached him and took the blood hands in his own, glaring at the damage the boy had done to his own hands. “What the hell got you like this?!”

“I’m so stupid Robb…” Jon rage left him, leaving him hollow. “How could I overlook something like this? How?”

“i you’re speaking nonsense. What have you overlooked?” 

Jon took a deep breath, glancing at the stone lying in the altar. “Initiation, that’s what I’m overlooking.”

“Initiation?”

“Yes. Our religion has no initiation for the Old Gods do not interfere with mortal affairs, but most other religions do have some form of initiation. In the Faith of the Seven and on some other religions their initiation has no consequences as the Gods they worship does not exist, this is not truth in religions formed by Demons.”

Robb breath hitched, “Theon…”

“Yes, Theon! Demons forge a link between them and their followers through the initiation, they gain strength from their living worshipers and through them they can impose their will, even if the Demon in question is already dead.” Jon huffed glaring at the blood imprint on the wall. He really wanted to smash his head on the wall, how could he have overlooked such a important fact, all the memories in his head and he was still a failure. How would he complete his mission and protect Robb like this?

The Stark sensing Jon’s self-deprecating thoughts pulled the dark haired boy into a bear hug.

“It’s okay my love, everyone makes mistake.” He whispers behind Jon’s ears.

“I shouldn’t…” Jon was interrupted by a kiss. “Robb this is…” He was interrupted once again, this time Robb nibbled Jon’s bottom lip. “I’m serious Ro…” He was interrupted once again, the younger boy whined and didn’t try to say anything else.

“Good, now listen. My love, my mate, my live.” Robb murmured nuzzling Jon’s neck and cheeks. “It’s not your fault, we’ve been extremely busy. Don’t. Blame. Yourself.” He punctuated his words with butterfly kisses.

Jon nodded and reattributed the affection.

They kissed and cuddled for a few moments before Robb shivered, they were still in the crypts after all and it was extremely cold.

“How do we deal with the Demon?” Robb questioned, freeing Jon from his strong arms.

The dark haired boy let out a long breath. “There’s nothing for us to do.” Was Jon’s answer. Robb rose an eyebrow, the question clear on his face. “The ward stone is not actually a ruby, it only appears so. It’s actually crystalized sap from the Heart Tree.”

“Oh!” Robb then understood why they didn’t need do anything. 

Jon nodded and looked at the stone one last time, it’s light seemed to pulse as if answering the look. “It’s in the God’s hands now.”

“Good! Then we can go back to our room, my balls are freezing down here.” Robb shivered exaggeratedly and smiled triumphantly when his lover laughed.

**_— X —_ **

The moment he closes the door, Robb is on him, wrestling him out of every layer of clothing and kissing like a warrior after a bloody battle.

The younger boy was soon panting and crying out as he rides his mate, taking his cock like he was meat for it. Robb is murmuring praises when he's not growling into Jon's skin, hands buried in his hair and thrusting so hard Jon was afraid he would shatter.

Jon's hole fitted him like a warm glove and Robb pounded until he was overcome by the pleasure of his orgasm. _’Mine, mine, mine,’_ his mind growled. It was over in explosive moment, like the eruption of a volcano, he collapses into Robb’s warm embrace and let all that night’s mess wash away, in his brother’s arms all was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked! This chapter was a battle to finish so I hope is good. In it we saw why I don't consider this Jon to overpowered even through he has the memories of dozens of powerful magical users.
> 
> PS: I would like to know if y'all think this fic is confusing? I've been trying to put as much lore as possible in this first chapters so I can focus solely on the plot on the future, so it may be a little confusing.
> 
> PS²: 'The Wards of Winterfell' refers to both the wards around Winterfell and Theon who is Ned's ward and the cause of the attack. He will have a part on the next chapter.
> 
> PS³: Next chapter we will began with less lore and more plot.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think on the comments ❤️


	7. The Tears Of Robb Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while but here it is, thanks y'all for the comments, kudos and bookmarks. Enjoy!

Jon just wanted them gone. They had resided in the ancient castle for four sennights, and he just them gone. To end this seemingly endless cycle of feasts and meetings, we wanted nothing more than to see the back of those Lords and Ladies, some which stank of desperation and hopelessness and some that hide their vileness behind polite smiles.

He was tired of long days of politeness, of listening attentively and smiling charmingly. Of laughing at humorless jokes, faking interest in stupid gossip and telling amusing stories. He wanted to go back to when he didn’t need to navigate poisonous intentions and venomous words.

Yet, for all his distaste and reluctance, he did his work admiringly. He had a tight hold on every conversation, no information was passed through that he didn’t know beforehand. He especially observed those who could pose a danger to Robb’s position in the North.

‘ _Dammit it_ ' Jon though as soon as he felt Barbrey Dustin’s eyes on him, the gaze of a predator – Or at least someone who though themselves to be a predator – so he took a deep breath and turned casually, half-smiling. As he caught the Lady Dustin’s eyes he send her a little charming smile in acknowledgement. The widow cocked her head, appraising him, smiling a pleasant, almost sweet smile. Not that Jon fell for it. 

He was approached by her, the smell of her hate and bitterness getting stronger each step. Jon offered her a courtesy and asked her for a dance, to which she agreed, a sharp smile, like an animal certain that she had caught her prey. She didn’t realize that between the two, she was the prey. 

“I’ve been wondering about you.” She whispered in what she probably thought was a seductive voice, to Jon it was more like a venomous snake hissing.

“Oh?” He acted innocently, batting his eyelashes. For all the sennights that she has stayed in the castle this was the first time they truly interacted so she didn’t find his behavior strange like many other nobles would. 

“Oh yes.” She replied, her sharp smirk told him that she had fallen for his act and was about to do something foolish. “They whisper about you in the town you know, 'The Great Jon’, 'Pure-Hearted Jon', they all say that it was thanks to you that the changes around the town happened.”

“R-really?” He stammered a little, forcing himself to blush at the badly conceived attempt of flattery.

“Yes, they do.” She nodded, already acting like she had won his friendship, her unsettling gaze betraying her cruel intentions. “Such efficiency, I could use someone like you with me at Barrowton.”

She brushed his biceps as they stopped dancing, squeezing them gently. It would be funny if it wasn’t such a sad, sad attempt of seduction. With anyone else it may have even worked – She was not ugly after all. – but Jon was no snot nosed ten and three boy, for him her attempt was nothing but a joke. 

“I would be honored to be help you in any way I can my Lady.” He said enthusiastically, his voice a little husky. He then looks down before looking at her frowning. “But my Lady, I don’t know if my father – I mean, Lord Stark – would allow me to go.”

“Oh, dearly. I’m sure your father will want what it’s the best for you.” She said slyly as if she new a secret he did not.

Jon nodded, looking spellbound. She opened her mouth to say something, but whatever it was that she spoke fell to deaf ears as Jon stared at the side door of the Hall. Standing there was Robb, looking like his world was falling apart.

Jon cut his game with the woman shortly, politely making a excuse to leave. He quickly went to Robb, the boy had glazy eyes, looking at nothing, his eyes only focused once Jon was by his side. Instead of speaking he turned, not looking back to see if Jon was following him as he made his way to their bedroom.

“Robb?” Jon asked as soon as they entered the room. He was confused, Robb was not one to show such vulnerability in public, he was even more confused when the boy turned and took in into a bear hug. “Robb…?”

“I can’t just…” Robb sniffed, suppressing his tears and nuzzling Jon’s hair. “Just let me hold you for now.”

Jon nodded hesitantly and reciprocated the hug, burying his face in Robb’s clothed chest.

Jon breathed in Robb’s scent and tried to comfort him with only his physical touch, he was tempted to use his magic, but he refused to use his magic on his mate without the boy’s permission.

“My mot…” He began, but stopped abruptly. He took a deep breath and gulped before continuing. “Tully, I found her speaking with Bolton. She was talking about us and about how you poisoned my mind and the whole castle… They were speaking of terms…”

“Shhh! Speak no more.” Jon stopped him, he couldn’t believe the audacity of that woman, to betray House Stark on the heart of the North.

“What I’m going to do Jon?” The young heir questioned, Jon could hear the deep sadness in his voice.

“Nothing Robb.”

“But…”

Jon shut him with a finger to his mouth, their eyes locked together as Jon tried to convey his understanding. “I shall not allow the sin of kinslaying to fall upon you Robb. Leave it to me.”

Robb sniffed and held Jon tighter, he knew that no matter what he said Jon had already decided that he would have no involvement on it. All he could do was hold his lover and wish for this dammit day to be over already. 

**_— X —_ **

There was a fire blazing in Jon’s violet eyes. He had retreated to his room, as he passed his nights in Robb’s he had converted his room in a personal library. Sitting in the comfortable chair besides the looming drapes embroidered with House Stark's Direwolf, he plotted.

He had already decided the fate of the Tully woman, but her action had opened his eyes to the danger posed by House Bolton. He always knew they were dangerous, not only because of their past as Dark Sorcerers, but also because of their clear ambition to rule the North. Alas, Jon was convinced that they would at least wait until the current Lord Stark death, after all, Ned was a extremely respected Lord who was also friends with the King and his Hand.

Jon had been content to allow them to roam unchecked for the meantime, but now Roose Bolton had forced his hand.

There were three distinguished pieces that he would need to consider for his next move, Roose Bolton, Domeric Bolton and Barbrey Dustin.

He really wanted to get rid of Roose, but he had to consider the consequences of his acts. If anything happened to Roose his son Domeric would become the new Lord of the Dreadfort. The boy was currently a cup bearer for his aunt Barbrey. From what Jon had seen from the boy while he stayed at Winterfell with his aunt he had a gentle nature, quiet and honorable. It’s also important to remember that the boy has been outside of his father’s influence since the death of his mother – Not that Barbrey influence was all that much better.

He had seen the boy giving Sansa heart eyes and while Jon was not about to begin advocating for the union of Houses Bolton and Stark, he couldn’t deny that the union could be beneficial to House Stark and the North.

 _'And his kindness and honor made him the perfect kind of man for Sansa_.' Jon pondered. Especially if he can be molded into a loyal vassal for Robb.

Ridding the world of Lord Bolton would force Domeric to go back to Dreadfort to take the mantle as the new Lord Bolton. He wanted to avoid this, at least for now. The boy was not ready for such responsibility.

Barbrey on the other hand was the lesser of two evils. She was too bitter, her mind clouded with hate. She may not be an immediate danger but she wouldn’t waste any opportunity to undermine House Stark, his interaction with her earlier that day was enough proof of that.

On her own the woman was just a bitter widow with some modicum of power on her hands, but if House Bolton was to rebel she would certainly support them. And her support would boast the Bolton ranks quite well.

Jon smirked, a shadow crossing his face. A plan already forming on his mind. How unlucky of her, it looks like she drew the short straw.

Jon looked outside, it was getting dark. He blinked and took a deep breath. He decided that he would finish his plotting later, he had a traitor to punish.

**_— X —_ **

It happened in the quiet of the night, the noble family had retired for the night and the servants were breathing easier now that the other nobles had finally left and they had much less work to do. A passing maid heard a loud bang, she hesitated for a moment before deciding against checking when she realized it was Lady Stark’s room, she didn’t want anyone to know about her affair with the Kennel Master and the Lady wouldn’t let her go without telling her about why she was up so late at night.

It was only by the early morning that a serving maid knocked at the heavy door, when she heard no snapping answer she deduced that the Lady had left her room and allowed herself in. 

Her shrill scream cut through the morning calm, guards ran in the direction of the voice. When they arrived at the place of origin they saw the maid sprawled on the ground, looking horrified and pointing wordlessly. When they looked at the direction she was pointing they gasped, Catelyn Tully had hanged herself. 

One of the guards comforted the maid while the other ran to Lord Stark’s quarters. 

Later that morning the bells rang and rang. A knock at the door startled Robb from his gloom, he made an aborted motion to get up but Jon was already at the door speaking with the maid.

“Yes, yes. I shall inform him of the bad news. As soon as he is ready he will meet with Lord Stark at his solar.” Jon closed the door and turned to his husband, his eyes softened as he saw the tears streaming down his face. The red head didn’t even appear to notice.

Jon hated it, Gods how much he hated this situation! Even if she deserved her fate, she was still his mate’s mother. He covered the distance in long strides and held him in his arms as he wept for the woman who birthed him.

**_— X —_ **

“Father, are you well?” Jon asked from the door, startling the man who hasn’t heard the door opening. He gave Jon a questioning look to which the boy answering by shrugging. “Robb and Sansa are comforting the pups. I thought I should check on you.” 

Ned huffed and scratched his bearded face, “Yeah, it’s just…” he paused and looked at Jon who had walked to the seat in front of his. “She was my wife, for more than a decade and… I can’t bring myself to feel anything about her death. What kind of monster does this make of me?”

“You’re no monster father.” Jon reached and took Ned’s hands on his. “Your marriage didn’t work, that does not make you a monster. Didn’t you afford her with courtesy? Didn’t you respect her wishes? Didn’t you always treat her with calm and gentleness? You are no monster father, you are one of the best man in Westeros. I know this is my heart.”

Lord Stark’s eyes widened and Jon’s spilled his guts, for a moment he looked stunned before he threw his head back and bellowed a deep laugh. Jon got pink in the face. Once the laugher died down Ned cupped Jon’s face, smiling kindly.

“You are a good son Jon. I’m glad to be your father.”

“And I’m glad to be your son.” Jon whispers with teary eyes.

They stay motionless for a feel moments, content in basking on their glowing feelings.

“I guess… At least she was not pregnant.” Ned breaks the silence, staring through the window, at the bustling action of the castle as servants and guards went about their day as if they didn’t care that their Lady was now dead – And they most likely didn’t.

“Oh?” Jon was surprised that Lord Stark would bring up something like this, he had showed no indication that he wanted another child and as far as Jon knew he was not back to sharing the late Lady Tully's bed.

“She was pestering me for another child since I got back from the war, I just…” Ned hesitated and Jon understood, The man was always hesitant in bedding his wife – Only doing so because it was his duty.

It confused Jon in his early days in the castle, he believed that he knew all about men’s sexual desires – After all, he sustain himself by feeding on their lust – so it annoyed him that he couldn’t understand why Ned wouldn’t feel any desire to partake in sexual activities with his considerably beautiful wife. At first he thought it was his influence – He did meddle so he would never connect with her, never truly respect her Southern ways – but no, he did nothing to his libido. – And Jon knew the man was not asexual, for he felt lust coming from him at the dark of the night. – In the end he succumbed to his curiosity and looked into his mind, it was surprising to say the least, the truth was that the man couldn’t let go of his past loves, Ashara Dayne and Robert Baratheon. Both those names clouded his mind with love and regret.

“There’s nothing to worry about father, you have two strong sons and two beautiful daughters, you line is safe.” Jon said sympathetic, he wished he could help the man find love once again, but at the same time he couldn’t allow him to marry again. A new wife – Which would most certainly be Northern. – could give him more sons and they would be threats to Robb’s rule.

Perhaps a man… he did love the Baratheon King. Jon decided to revisit that thought at a later time.

“Three strong sons Jon, I have you as well.” He replied while caressing Jon’s hair in a rare show of affection.

“Thank you father.” Jon murmured, feeling content.

**_— X —_ **

“My love… Do you think we will be able to have children of our own?” Robb asked quietly, still perturbed by the happenings of the day.

The ceremony was fast and small, only the family present. Jon mostly stood by the side with Ned as the children said goodbye to their mother. 

Jon looked up from where he rested his head on his mate’s strong chest, “Why do you ask?” he was confused, Robb never gave any sign that he wanted to be a father. In that moment he was assaulted with the memory of his vision, of Robb holding their child, the love shining in his beautiful blue eyes. He closed his eyes and chased the memory away.

“It’s just… it’s been on my mind since we read Rickard's journal. Would we be able to have children of our own? On this day and age?”

“Of course my love.” Jon saw as Robb visibly relaxed with his reassurance, the tension flowing away. It must have really been eating him. “I promise you that I shall not rest until we can proudly kiss in public, until I can carry your child in my own body. This I swear.”

And he was speaking the truth, he already had plans on how to deal with some pesky Lords and chase the Faith of the Seven away from the North, he would strive to bring back what was lost, what was squashed under the Andal culture.

Jon was pulled from his plans by a deep, heartfelt kiss, Robb showed him just how much he appreciated his conviction. They were breathless as they parted, eyes glassed.

“How does it work anyway?” Robb asked as soon as they caught their breath. “Male pregnancy I mean.”

“Um, there are two known ways for a man to get pregnant. The first is the most common, using a spell or a potion, a womb is created in the body of a man, it stays frozen until he is successfully impregnated, as such he doesn’t suffer from moon blood. This method is also the most dangerous though, as the normal male body it’s not meant to give birth, the death rate is of seven every ten births.” Jon explained, laying his head back on Robb’s chest, he drew figures on the chiseled body as he went through the memories of his antecessors, they saw it happening many times. Medicine was just not advanced enough, even magical medicine. “The other method is only for those extremely powerful. They create an artificial womb composed of Chaos, it’s a safe procedure for the fathers, but they must maintain the Chaos influx on the womb all the time for any slip could cause the womb disperse, the child with it.”

“I see…”

Sensing Robb’s hesitation Jon looked up, meeting his eyes. He chuckled, understanding Robb’s fears without the boy even saying anything.

“It’s not all that hard you know. Of course making a Chaos womb is nigh impossible and some of the ingredients for the potions are quite hard to find, but there are quite a few spells for the first method and they all are simple but effective.”

“Oh?” 

“Yeh, the simplest of them goes like this… _The Great Moon. Light of the Night. Shine your light upon my body, cleanse my spirit and my soul. Bless my body with your fertility. Allow me to bring life to this world. And for thy, I only offer this prayer, for the gift you give me is priceless._ ”

Robb raised an eyebrow when Jon ended the chant in the Old Tongue, “Just that…?” it was hard to believe that something that goes against nature and allowed man to get pregnant could be this simple.

“Yep. Just that.”

“And, won’t you be able to get pregnant now?” Robb frowned, he would love to impregnate Jon, for his seed to take root inside of him, but now was certainly not the right time.

Jon rolled his eyes. “Magic is all about intent Robb, just saying the words are not enough.” He went to give the young heir a quick kiss, but the red head had other plans, he deepen the kiss, thrusting his tongue inside Jon’s mouth. Robb hand traveled down Jon’s spine, making the younger boy moan into the kiss, but before the hand could reach it’s destination Jon grabbed it and broke the kiss. “Not now. We really need to sleep, we have a meeting with father at sunrise. I think it’s about what to do with the Southerners in the castle.”

“What’s there to decide? We should just kick them back to their precious South.” Robb grumbled a little, to which Jon rolled his eyes. He really needed to work on his brother’s diplomacy. Robb huffed and hugged Jon tightly to himself. “Fine, but tomorrow I will have you all day.”

“That’s a promise.” Jon whispers, giving a last kiss to Robb’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter took long to finish but here it is, hope y'all liked it.  
> I took Theon's part as it wasn't flowing very well with the rest of the chapter, but he will be here next chapter.  
> Let me know what y'all think on the comments. ♥️  
> Also, if you want you may find me on Twitter: @KhalErix, though I warn you I barely post anything.  
> PS: it's a NSFW Twitter, so only look for it if you're an adult.


	8. The Wheel In Motion

“This one.” Jon pointed at the journal.

Theon narrowed his eyes, staring at the symbol elegantly scribed at the journal. The symbol was a reverse pyramid surrounded three circles. He scrunched his nose trying to remember. _“Toles…?”_

“Wrong!” Jon looked at him entirely unimpressed. “This is _Belthar,_ the First Man’s rune for Transport and Movement. Used on most types of magical travel, even by people unfamiliar with the First Man’s runic lore. This is one of the most important runes in the whole journal, they are used on _Transportation Arcs, Portals_ and even in simple things like making carriages move without the help of horses.”

“Man! Magic is so useful.” Theon huffed, crossing his arms behind his head. “Why isn’t it used anymore?”

“Well, first because not everyone can use runes, one need strong conviction and a powerful will. Then you need to understand that less then a fifth of this plane's population can feel and connect with Chaos. The problems with most runes like this is that it constantly feed on Magic, as such If you stop feeding it magic it looks for more fuel. And if you know the most basic rules of Magic…”

“Magic is Chaos.”

“Exactly. While it wouldn’t matter that much for wards as they are made to be able to work on Chaos, it certainly does matter when we are talking about things like Arcs, after all if they are flooded with Chaos you could be trying to go from the North to Dorne and end up at the Shivering Sea.” Jon paused, chuckling to himself as he remembered a particular accident with one of his predecessors. “The reason why magic is no longer a part of the day to day life of people… well, there are many reasons, one of them being that there are very few people out there with knowledge of the true capacity of magic. My antecessors were not against teaching the craft to others, but we are caution about to who we teach. Knowledge is dangerous in the wrong hands, the Valyrians taught us that.” 

“That’s not the first time you cited them…” Theon pointed. And each time his voice turned bitter.

As if Jon could hear Theon's thoughts the boy sniffed haughtily and reclined on the sofa. “Do you want to know why I dislike Valyria and it’s citizens?” He asked to which Theon nodded. “Well to begin this story I should probably start by telling you about Dragons. You see the Dragon race was once much different from what they’ve become. Fire Dragons – Much like Ice Dragons – are creatures of Pure Chaos, the closest beings to Gods that this plane is able to sustain. They were smart and noble, being able of human speech and their own brand of magic. Guardians of Order whose flames brought as much life as it did death.”

“Whoa!” Theon exclaimed awed, before his face closed off. “But then… What happened?”

“Valyrians. They are what happened.” Jon breathed heavily, looking at the window. “Do you remember what I told you about the creation of Demons?”

Theon nodded and tilted his head, “Demons like other Evil beings are created once the Evil permeating this plane interacts with Chaos leaking from the Chaos Plane.” he narrowed his eyes thinking back to what Jon said. “They are the oldest of the Evil creatures, being from even before the first of God’s Chosen was created.”

“In fact, the first chosen was created to battle against the first Demon.” Jon interrupted. He shook his head. “Anyway, something you should know is that Demons are usually born in places of tremendous pain, of slaughter. No empire in this plane has created as many Demons as the Old Empire of Ghis.”

Theon nodded at that, it was not hard to imagine why they created so many Demons, to this day the remains of the old empire still do many unspeakable acts that would turn the stomach of even the most hardened of the Ironborn.

“One of such Demons was called Balerion, born of all the Valyrians enslaved and murdered under Ghis' might. This Demons embodied dominance and slavery. It wanted to control everything and everyone, and where other Demons looked for cunning ways to attain power, this one wanted to take power by force…” His lecture was interrupted by Robb entering the room, he took one look at the two of them and his face closed off. “Robb! I was just telling Theon the reason I dislike Valyrians.”

“What is there to tell? The Valyrians were cunts, end of history.” Robb said snappishly. Jon rose an eyebrow at him but the young heir wasn’t looking him in the eyes.

Robb walked in a brisk pace and sat by Jon’s side – Almost on top of him. – and wrapped one of his strong arms around his mate’s shoulders all the while sending Theon a scalding glare. The emissary had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing, he understood now why Robb was being curt with the ward those last few sennights, he was jealous.

Giving the redhead one last sideway look Jon turned back to Theon and got back to his lecture.

“Balerion used his magic to enslave the Fire Dragon race. The Evil Chaos warping their minds and turning them into mindless beasts. The Valyrians, who had long since benefited from the protection of the dragons, were cowed and could do nothing as the Demon slowly took control of an entire race.” He continued, he leaned on his husband and felt as the older boy relaxed a little, still somewhat tense but not looking like he would explode any moment anymore. “As it usually happens, the Gods create a chosen to rise against this Demon. This chosen was named Jael, the Dragon’s Son.” Jon said, eyes shining as he remembered one of his favorite antecessors. “As Balerion amassed power by taking control over more and more dragons until there was not one unaffected by his twisted magic, Jael brought together a team, a group he trusted with his life, people he considered friends… Family even.” Jon sighed, his eyes staring far away as the memories of Jael came to the forefront of his mind, beautiful but tainted with pain and betrayal.

“He taught them how to access their inner Chaos, – The Valyrians were much like the First Men, a great portion of them were born with access to Chaos. – each of them grew stronger, specializing in something or the other. In a less than a decade they grew in power and strength.”

“When the time came this group distracted the dragons while Jael confronted the Demon. Jael fought against him and his ‘personal' dragon. In the end he won but with a great cost, his own life.” At that Jon stopped speaking abruptly, eyes growing distant.

Jael was one of the most genuine of his predecessors, trusting and kind, he didn’t deserve to die the way he did, half of his body consumed by the flames of a corrupted dragon. He especially didn’t deserve what happened next.

Robb was scowling, he knew what happened next and it only served to reinforce his opinion that the only good think that came from Valyria was his lover. He caressed Jon’s hair, comforting his mate.

“He real tragedy happened after his death… He counted on his friends to carry on his will and help the dragons, he gave them all the tools they needed heal their minds, but, unknowingly, he also gave them the tools to keep on Balerion's work… They betrayed his trust, they used their power to enslave the dragons, forming the forty founding houses of Valyria.” Jon said looking revolted, before adding, his voice full of contempt. “They named themselves _Dragonlords.”_

“Using his teaching they were able to stop the creation of evil creatures whilst committing untold crimes against human kind and the Gods, they even named their own Gods after the Demon they fought against.” Jon continued, looking as if he tasted something disgusting, before a nasty smile appeared on his face. “They didn’t fully understood the consequences of their actions, magic demands retribution you see. They used Jael's teachings to escape the usual complications from all the magic they used, but they couldn’t run forever.”

“The Doom.” Theon whispered fearfully.

Jon nodded, huffing. “Sacrificing slaves didn’t help them as they expected, in fact it only served to poison the lands even more. Once it was too much for the land to take, too much blood, too much pain and too much tainted Chaos… It burst, destroying everything on the area, killing everyone and cursing the land. It also caused the fourteen to erupt, erasing the once great civilization from the map.”

“Fuck.” Theon murmured, looking at Jon with wide eyes.

“Yeah, fuck.” Jon scoffed.

Robb grumped at Jon’s side and the emissary huffed.

“Theon, can you leave us please?” Jon said, and while it was formulated as a question it clearly was not one.

The Ironborn nodded, looking at the two of them with barely hidden glee before sending Jon a smug smirk.

“I’m leaving then.” He stood and made to the door, but was stopped when Jon called his name.

“You forgot!” He called out, throwing the journal to the older boy. Once Theon caught it he said, “You are to read it all. I don’t want another beginners mistake like this one on our next session.”

The moment the door closed Jon turned to Robb and smashed their mouths together. He quickly deepened the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance.

“Are you jealous my love?” Jon whispered slyly against Robb’s lips as they parted.

“Jealous? Of a fucking squid?” Robb snarled, turning his head.

Jon gently pulled Robb’s chin so the boy would look at him and raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical.

“Fine!” He huffed, crossing his arms. “I just don’t like how much time you are passing with him.” He added, cheeks gaining the same color of his hair.

“You know why. I'm teaching him, besides he is a good ally to have.” He reasoned and Robb breathed out.

“And what about how many times he cock-blocked us? Hmm?” He was pouting and Jon had to suppress the smile that threatened to part his lips.

“Robb, he doesn’t know we are a couple, he has no idea he is interrupting our intimate time.” Jon says, ' _Well he didn’t, but if the way he looked at us and that smirk he had on his face are any clues, he is starting to put the pieces together'_ Jon thought, but didn’t say it out loud, knowing it would only agitate his mate _._ “How about we stop talking about Theon and do something more… Exciting. You look so hot when jealous.”

Jon wrapped his arms around Robb’s neck and brought him closer until their bodies were smashed together, they fitted so well, like two pieces on a puzzle. Jon bumped his nose against Robb’s, moving so he was practically sitting on his mate’s lap. Just as Robb was about to attack the delightful mouth of his mate the door creaks.

They broke apart quickly, by the time a head was peeking through the opening they were far from each other. It was Theon.

“Greyjoy.” Robb said, his voice a low, angry rumble.

“I just intercepted a guard, your father wants you two at his solar right now.” He said cheekily and left before any of the two could say anything.

Jon huffed and gave Robb a quick kiss before standing. Sighing, Robb rose to his feet, looking none too pleased.

They left the room, making haste to their father’s solar, Robb scowled at everyone on their way only to pout when Jon admonished him for it. As they got closer to the solar Jon can’t help reminiscing on Theon and how much he has changed since that day.

_Flashback_

_Even though he went to sleep later than usual – What with last night's activities. – Jon found himself waking early, earlier than he normally would. Not wanting to wake his mate, at least not yet, he stayed still. He had his body pressed against Robb’s and his face tucked at his neck, he basked in the heat of his mate and in his reassuring scent._

_He found himself reminiscing on the last few days, from the plots going on behind closed doors – Including his own plotting. – to the mess with the wards. He could feel that there was something shifting in the air, whatever it was, good or bad, Jon knew that he would do everything in his power to protect his family. To ensure their happiness._

_Jon moved a little and winced, his asshole was still sore from last night’s intense love making. His hands went to his belly, still slightly distended from all the cum Robb dumbed inside of him._

_Jon doesn’t know how long he stayed there, laying besides his mate, inhaling his scent, deep in thoughts. It was just when sunlight came streaming from the window that Jon felt it was time to move and wake his lover._

_He raised his head slowly, groaning under his breath. He stared lovingly at his mate. With the morning light framing his sleeping face, a few wisps I hair that just started showing on his handsome face – Robb was so proud of them it was cute. –, his mate was a work of art._

_Jon grinned as he got a most wicked idea._

_He gave light kisses to Robb’s muscular chest, trailing downwards. He pulled the bedsheets until Robb’s naked body was exposed to the cold air of their room, he looked at the heart and murmured an incantation, lighting it up. As the room warmed considerably he continued trailing kissed downwards until he reached his destiny, Robb’s beautiful tool._

_He kissed the phallus and it twitched under his lips, Jon smiled, it wouldn’t be long before the penis start to harden._

_He sprinkled kisses over the length, from the crown to the base, where he could bury his nose on the growing pubes and breath in the strong musk directly from the source. Adjusting himself he started lapping at the balls, giving them a good tongue lashing before taking one of them into his mouth, savoring the delicious salty taste of mate’s sweaty balls. He didn’t forget his shaft though, while he worshiped the ballsack with his mouth he gently massaged the swollen phallus with one of his hands – The other was pressed against his own growing cock._

_He pulled from the balls with a pop, looking up he stared lovingly at the now fully hard cock, standing proud, weeping pre-cum constantly._

_Jon inhaled Robb’s intoxicating scent once again before he licked his way to the top, his tongue danced around he head, tasting the pre-cum, playing with the foreskin, licking under it._

_Jon could proudly say he could spend the entirety of his day worshiping the tool of his lover, but the stimulation was waking Robb, the boy wriggling on the bed and moaning._

_Without wasting time he opened his mouth and took the whole member in. Robb was big and Jon was not yet accustomated in taking the cock on his mouth, but as Jon was blessed with no gag reflex he forced his way down to the hilt._

_Laying there, with Robb’s cock imbedded into his throat, his nose nestled on the red pubes, all Jon could do was relax and gulp, working on the cock with his throat._

_It was too much for Robb, he woke with a roar, dumbing all his seed directly on his lover’s throat. As the deluge of the milky essence starts to slow down Jon pulled back until only the head was on his mouth, this way he could taste the delicious, sticky spend._

_“Fuck…” Robb groaned, looking down at his mate, Jon had a dreamy look on his face, eyes unfocused as he nursed on the still hard cock. “What I did to deserve such a good wife?”_

_Jon mumbled around the hard member, still appreciating the flavor of the cum and the weight of the heavy phallus on his mouth. Robb snickered and pulled Jon’s hair hard causing the younger boy to moan._

_“Look at that, I’m still hard.” Robb said, gripping his cock with his free hand, wiggling it in front of Jon’s hungry eyes. “Do you know what that means? It means you still got work to do!”_

_Robb slapped Jon in the cheeks with his cock, causing the younger boy to let out a loud moan. He pulled Jon by the hair until he was on top of him, he positioned his cock without worrying about preparations, knowing that Jon was still stretched from their last love making, and started pushing in._

_Only to be abruptly interrupted by a frantic knock at their door._

_Robb groaned and lessened his grip on Jon’s waist, the hidden Targaryen snickered and gave Robb a quick kiss on his pouting lips before he rose from the bed, he quickly dressed in his smallclothes and went to the door, it was common for them to share a room – They used to sleep together until they made ten and one and never truly lost the habit. – so no one would think strange to find him there, and if they did… Well, his allure hasn’t failed him yet._

_He was surprised to find a pale and sickly looking Theon, looking like he had seen a ghost, standing at hallway._

_“Jon!” He squealed, voice high pitched and looking like he was about to die._

_“Theon? Are you looking for Robb?” Jon asked, having a inkling that he was there because of the wards._

_Theon made a negative sound and gulped, sending a significant look at Jon._

_“You are looking for me?”_

_“You weren’t in your room. I mean you are here, so that’s obvious.” He bite his lips to stop rambling, it was obvious he was nervous._

_“Theon what’s wrong?” Jon asked, frowning._

_“The Gods! T-they appeared to me in a dream.” He said fervently, eyes unfocused._

_“The Gods?”_

_Theon nodded, “They showed me the truth! It’s like I was sleeping my whole life and now I’ve been waken. They saved me Jon!” he said worshipfully, and Jon understood what was wrong with him, the sight of the Gods was too much for a mortal's mind to fully comprehend._

_“Theon, you should go back to your room and rest, catch a few more hours of sleep. We can talk later.” Jon said worried about the state of the older boy._

_“I’m great! I’m better than ever before. The Gods saw something in me, something worth saving.” He said with such a certainly that Jon just couldn’t deny, he decided against telling him the truth of why he visited the Gods, though Jon couldn’t help but be curious about why the Gods saw fit to address him personally._

_“And what was this dream about, can you tell us?” Asked Robb from behind Jon, eyes sharp and focused on the Ironborn._

_Theon looked at Jon and blushed heavily before nodding negatively, “I-I can’t!” he denied, his voice strangled. He send Jon an awed look before adding under his breath, “They spoke about you, their Chosen on the world, their High Priest.”_

_Jon raised an eyebrow at the tittle of High Priest, the Gods of Chaos never cared to appoint anyone for such position, they didn’t really care if Humans worshiped them – Though they look at those that do in a more favored way._

_He had to wonder what the Gods were planning for him, but without the Three-Eyed-Raven to receive visions from the deities it was nigh impossible to unravel their desires._

_“They gave me a mission.” Theon said before he got to his knees in front of Jon and Robb. “To protect the Emissary with my life and to serve the Born King.”_

_Jon winced looking at the frowning Robb, he knew that the boy would take this personally, as if the Gods had told him that he couldn’t defend his mate. Jon however was much more preoccupied with the last part of what he said, ‘The Born King', what could that mean? Did the Gods wish for Robb to be a king? It could be him of course, he was royalty, but the way Theon's eyes strayed to Robb as he spoke implied otherwise._

_“Jon?” Robb called him when he stayed silent for too long._

_Jon shook his head and looked at the still kneeled Theon, “We are glad you are here to help us Theon.” he said diplomatically, motioning for Theon to rise, once the older boy did he grasped his shoulders and spoke. “But you should go back to your room. Go to sleep, you’re in need of it.” He told him kindly, before he added, “We will speak later when you are feeling better.”_

_This time Jon didn’t give him the time to refute his words, he turned and pulled Robb into the room before closing the door._

_They shared a look, the wheels were in motion, they needed to prepared for whatever the future would bring._

_Flashback Ends_

Since that day he has taken Theon under his wing, he cultivated his loyalty and helped him integrate in Winterfell. 

It was extremely important that he be dissuaded from keeping the habits forced upon him by his family at Pyke, Jon helped him find his true self, not the Theon his family wanted to see. He surprised Jon, he may never be a Maester, but he was fairly studious, he didn’t frequent to the brothel nearly much, only when needing to unwind, and now he could be kind to other without expecting a beating from his brothers.

Most importantly however, as a descendent of the Grey King he had a Chaos Sea already formed and with proper instruction he could become a strong warlock. Jon started teaching him basic things, while observing and making sure that Theon wouldn’t end up betraying him like the Valyrians in the past did. He didn’t have to worry, his experience with the Gods made sure that he would forever be loyal to Jon as their chosen.

Jon is pulled from his memories by Robb poking him, they had arrived at their destination. Jon bite his tongue, remembering of that day, he couldn’t help but remember he never told Robb about his suspicions about the Gods’ plan for him, something told him it was not yet time, he supposed it was the Gods’ will staying his hand.

As they entered the solar Jon could see how Robb took their father with a contemplative look, it didn’t last more than a second but it was enough to bring a now familiar ache in Jon’s belly.

Since Catelyn's death Robb hasn’t been the same, his eyes searched for traitors in the household, he was wary and distant of their family, though he did well in not showing. Those days the only one he truly trusted was Jon, the Gods’ chosen has been trying to coax him into realizing that not everyone was out to get him and that he could trust their family, but even his own faith has been shaken, even more so after his confrontation with Arya.

_Flashback_

_“Arya? What’s wrong?” Jon asked as entered his room to find her standing there, her eyes red rimmed._

_“I know.” She said, voice cold as a river in winter, so unlike her._

_“Know what?” He asked, feeling dread pool in his stomach._

_“I know that you killed mother!” She cried out hysterically, pointing at him accusatorily._

_“I don’t know what you are talking about.” He tried weakly._

_She chuckled, a weak, horrible sound. “You know! Last night I went with Sansa to steal some cakes from the kitchen and I saw you entering mother’s room!”_

_“Sansa was with you?” He asked, feeling dizzy, this isn’t how it was supposed to be, it should have been a clean job and everything would be better for it._

_“She didn’t saw!” Arya sneered, looking at Jon with hers Valyrian steel eyes, the anger in them cut just as sharp. “She thinks I was seeing things, but I know the truth!”_

_“Arya… You don’t understand, your mother she…” Whatever he was about to say was cut by the raging girl._

_“I don’t want to hear your lies!!” She shouted, the young girl never looked more like a wolf. “Keep them for father!”_

_“What?! Arya, no! Let me explain.” He begged her, but the small girl only spat in his way._

_She tried to leave, but he was blocking the door and held her arm._

_The moment that happened Jon’s world changed, it was like time had stopped as he dived into the mind of the girl. It was different from when he read minds, never before he – Nor any other emissary. – entered the mind of a person so thoroughly before. For a second he was struck by the novelty, and then he realized; this was his specialty._

_Arya's mind was a burst of colors and action, like he was in the middle of a thousand streams, each of them running in many directions, containing memories and thoughts._

_He took a deep breath and decided to use this discovery for good, he went looking for the memory of last night. It wasn’t hard to find, the whole river it contained was tainted by the dark memory, it looked much like the sludge he puked after feeding on Lord Stark’s pain._

_Following his instincts he immersed himself in the memory, he watched it, and it happened exactly like she said, she saw him entering the room and them heard the noises. At the time she didn’t understand what they were, but later her mind will supply to her that it was the sounds of her mother’s death._

_Once again following his instincts Jon willed the memory to change, at immediate Robb appeared by memory Jon’s side, but as he willed them to walk past the door his grasp on the memory slipped away, being too much for his first time._

_The memory got even worse, now it was two of her brothers that had killed her mother instead of just one. He didn’t give up though, he willed the memory to bend as he wanted, winced as his brain was assaulted by pain, it felt like someone was stabbing him in the brain with a sword, but he didn’t stop. Just as he willed the Robb and Jon in the memory walked right past Lady Stark’s room, he also willed the sounds away._

_He let go of memory and like magic, it cleared, no longer looking poisonous. The memories connect to this one changed as well as the brain adjusted to it’s new reality._

_He was ejected from her brain, no longer able to maintain the connection and dangerously depleted of power._

_“Jon!” Arya cried out, holding him still as he stumbled._

_She took him to his chair and looked at him with concern._

_“You are bleeding!” She yelled, and yes, he was bleeding, blood was streaming down his nose at a dangerous speed._

_She gave him some abandoned cloth and sat by his side looking devastated, she had just lost her mother and now her favorite brother was hurt._

_“Don’t worry, I just went face first on the door. It’s not broken though.” He said weakly, as he tried to normalize his breath. “So, what do you wanted anyway?”_

_“Nothing, I just wanted to see you.” She said looking at her feet shyly._

_“Oh Arya! There’s no shame in being sad, she was your mother.” Jon said sympathetically, caressing her hair._

_She nodded and they stayed in silence for a few minutes, just taking comfort in each other’s presence._

_Eventually she left, leaving Jon to contemplate his specialty and what just happened, he knew it was immature of him to hold it against her, but he had hoped that she would at least let him explain. He tried to crush the part of him who felt disappointed, she was just a child that had lost her mother – Even if his mind understood her, he knew deep inside that their relationship would never be the same._

_He was startled from his musings when something moved, he looked at around the room, alert to any intruder when he saw her, Sansa had been hiding in the darkness of the room, and now she came to where he was sitting and sat on the other chair._

_He stared at her with his jaw hanging open. Was she there from the beginning? Did she lie to Arya and now was here to know the truth? Did she saw what he did with Arya?_

_“I know you killed mother.” Her voice cut through his panic like a Valyrian Steel._  
_“Sansa…”_

_“I want to know why.” She interrupted him, her voice was neutral, like she was asking him if he thought it would be cold today. “I also want to know what you did to Arya and how.”_

_He opened his mouth but no sound came from it. He could lie, but Sansa was smart, she would know he was lying and it would destroy any trust between them forever, he couldn’t change her memories, he was too weak for that, and he was sure her mind would be much harder to manipulate than Arya’s._

_When he opened his mouth next was to tell her everything, from his heritage to his relationship with Robb, from his role as the Gods Chosen to her mother’s betrayal, from the many plots going around to his efforts to protect the family._

_By the time he finished talking his voice was husk and his mouth was dry. It was late, almost time to go bed and if he didn’t arrive at Robb’s room soon the heir would go looking for him._

_Sansa listened to it all, looking contemplative, not once she interrupted him._

_When he finished they stayed silent for a few minutes, before she took a deep breath. “I need time to think.” She said standing, she nodded to him and walked to the door, just before she left, she looked at him in the eyes and added, “If you and Robb come with any plan that involve me, I want to be told about it.”_

_She left then, and Jon huffed, he never felt this tired before. He just wanted to go to bed and forget that this night ever happened._

_Flashback Ends_

“Father.” Jon greeted the Lord when he realized that Robb wouldn’t do it.

If the older man realized something was wrong he didn’t show it.

“Robb, Jon. I just received a letter from the Bolton boy. Lady Dustin has succumbed to her illness.” He told them and nodded to himself when their expressions didn’t change, for all that his boys are caring and kind with everyone, they can also be startling apathetic at times.

“It has been confirmed as a illness then?” Robb asked, his voice neutral.

“That’s what the Maester is calling it, yes. Her symptoms don’t correspond to any poison know to the Maesters.” Ned said solemnly, a frown decorating his face.

“I have spoken to the merchants coming this way from Barrowton.” Jon spoke suddenly, attracting the attention of both men. “There’s been no mysterious deaths on the Barrowlands, and the merchants knew of no one with the same symptoms as her.”

“That’s a relief.” The man nodded, brooding silently for a few minutes before Robb spoke up.

“Father, what shall be done with Barrowton?” Robb asked, looking uninterested, though Jon knew it wasn’t true, he had told Robb that he had plans for Barrowton after all.

“I don’t know yet.” He replied sincerely.

“Father, if I may. I believe I have an idea.” Jon said, his smile gentle and genuine, hiding the cunning glint in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theon is officially Winterfell's cock-blocker!
> 
> PS: This chapter is happening 2 months after Catelyn death.  
> PS²:So, there was a comment last chapter asking me if Robb could or not use magic as he has a Chaos Sea, but on the first chapter I said that he couldn't use magic.  
> I know it may be confusing so bear with me, yes Robb has a Chaos Sea, half of Jon's magic entered him when he was a baby which created a Chaos Sea, but just because he has the Chaos doesn't mean he can manipulate it, so no, he can't use magic right now, but on chapter 'The Black Door' he was able to look at the walls of the cave even though Jon said that only wargs could look at them without going crazy, so there's still hope that he will be able to develop some magical talents.
> 
> Let me know what y'all think on the comments. ♥️  
> Also, if you want you may find me on Twitter: @KhalErix, though I warn you I barely post anything.  
> PS: it's a NSFW Twitter, so only look for it if you're an adult.


	9. The Gift

Jon watched the courtyard from his and Robb’s room window, his eyes were unfocused and his mind was far away. Domeric was arriving today but all Jon could thing about was the life growing inside of him.

One of his hands was caressing his slightly distended belly gently, motion automatic, thoughtless. How would he break this news to Robb? Especially after he told him that the spell wouldn’t work?

Not that he was wrong, he put no intent behind the spell, it shouldn’t have worked.

He bite his lips, there was only one explanation, a higher power intervened. Worse yet, was that he didn’t feel the Gods’ touch, that could only mean that another being was meddling with their lives. 

At this day and age the list of beings that could do such a thing to one of Gods Chosen was quite small, especially if they are powerful enough for their magic to completely bypassed Winterfell’s wards. 

As soon as Jon realized he was pregnant, he didn’t waste a moment and began examining himself and the growing fetus. After hours on it he came to the conclusion that there was nothing wrong with him, no curse, no corrupted Chaos. 

The unknown being that did this was – At least for now – benign.

The chosen was startled from his musings by the door opening abruptly. He turned his head and saw Robb grinning broadly, all sweaty and still wearing his training armor.

“My sweet wife! You weren’t at the practice today.” He said jovially, he was always in great spirits after some good exercise. 

Robb hugged and kissed Jon. He stopped once he realized that Jon wasn’t kissing him back though.

“Jon? What’s wrong?” He asked, brows furrowed.

“I…” Jon didn’t know what to say, he thought about ignoring the issue for now, but he knew that would only make his lover mad when he found out. Instead, he was opted to be as blunt as possible, “I’m pregnant, Robb.” he said apprehensively, going directly to the point.

“Preg-Wait what? You’re pregnant?” The older boy gaped at him.

“I’m sorry! I know I told you that it wasn’t possible for it to happen without intent, but… I don’t know how this happened! I mean, I have some theories, but it’s impossible to confirm them for now. I know that you didn’t want this and I got us into this mess…”

“Jon! Come out of it!” Robb shouted, interrupting his mate’s rambling.

Jon blushed and sat on the bed huffing, he put his head in his hands and tried to stop himself from crying. He wanted Robb to love this child just as much as he already did.

“What are we gonna do my love?” Robb asked, kneeling in front of him.

“I don’t know.” Jon replied sincerely, feeling dejected. They couldn’t tell anyone that they were having a child, that he knew. 

“Jon… I know it’s not ideal, but we will find a way. We can raise this child together, I know we can.” Robb said soothingly, it was the wrong thing to say to his high-strung lover though.

“How dare you imply that I would abandon this child, OUR CHILD” Jon face was no longer one of apprehension but of rage at the mere suggestion.

The younger boy jumped to his feet, sending a scalding glare to his mate.

Robb stood as well and approached his mate, “That’s not what I meant…” he tried, but Jon heated voice interrupted him.

“That’s exactly what you meant Robert.” Jon cried out, causing his mate to wince at the usage of his full name. “Look me in the eyes and tell you weren’t trying to convince me to keep this child. Look me in the eyes!” 

Jon’s words cut like the sharpest of Valyrian Steel. Robb realized by then how his words could be wrongly interpreted and did the smart thing, apologized.

“I’m sorry, my love.” He whispered, cupping Jon’s cheeks and looking at him directly in the eyes. “I only wanted to show that I’m here with you. This child is ours, and we will both take care of him.”

Jon closed his eyes and nuzzled against Robb’s calloused hands.

“No. I’m sorry. I know you would never ask me to abandon our child… My feelings are all over the place.” Jon breathed out, burying his face on Robb’s shoulders.

“ _A child_.” Robb whispered wondrously, one of his hands traveling to Jon’s belly. “We are gonna have a child!”

Jon nodded, breathing in Robb’s reassuring scent. The older boy wrapped his arms around his lover and carried him to the bed, causing Jon to giggle.

They fell on the bed in each other’s embrace.

“Our child.” Robb whispered, caressing Jon’s belly

“They are going to be perfect.” Jon smiled brightly, he put one of his hands on top of Robb’s and pulled the young heir into a deep kiss.

**_— X —_ **

“When he arrives – Domeric, I meant – we must meet with him in private.” Jon said almost an hour later, his hand still caressing his barely there bump.

“Why?” 

“I have the makings of a plan, he will be an important part of it. The most important part I would say” He answered, whispering against Robb’s neck.

Robb shouldn’t be surprised by the speed his mate’s mind worked, but it always astonished him how he could come up with solutions for any problem in a few moments.

Jon rose from the bed he stretched with a groan and stood by the window. The Bolton heir should be arriving any time now.

“Where would I be without you.” Robb huffed and embraced Jon from behind, he rested his chin on Jon’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He could already see Jon holding their child, the love in his eyes as he taught the child all about the Gods, his own pride as he taught the child swordplay. He would do everything to see that image come true.

“Certainly not having a child at ten and three.” Jon jested, chuckling under his breath.

“Oh?!” Robb cried out in false indignation, “You never know, I could have been spreading my virile seed around. Visiting brothels, having a hundred little Robbs running about!”

Jon’s chuckles became a full blow laugh.

“Are you laughing? Ugh! I will show you how virile I can be!” He growled, grinding his rising erection to Jon’s plump ass cheeks.

The younger boy snickered and turned, gently pushing Robb away from him.

“Calm down, my wolf. We still have work to do.” He said with a small smile.

The growl immediately became a whine. “Come one!” He whined with pouting lips, stopping by the edge of the bed.

“Get on to washing yourself, you stink.” Jon said and moved to the wardrobe. 

Robb reared his head in indignation, “I thought you liked the way I smelled?” he cried out, puppy eyes being directed at his mate.

“Oh, I love it.” Jon said, approaching his mate with swaying hips. He kissed the young heir fiercely, biting the pouting lips. “But not everyone shares my good taste.”

Before Robb could chase the kiss, Jon smirked and moved back to the wardrobe. The young Lord huffed, walking straight to the basin filled with water. By the time he finished washing himself Jon was already clothed.

“I'm going to look for Sansa. We have to talk about the improvements she is proposing for the orphanage and I want to ask a favor from her.” Jon said, draping one of Robb’s cloaks around his shoulders.

The redhead had to bite his lips, seeing Jon in one of his clothes always stirred his loins.

“You have a meeting with father to talk about the new spy found in the kitchens.” Robb nodded, not really paying attention to what the younger boy was saying, his eyes were fixated on his lover as the boy pulled his hair on a simple braid. “We met here in a hour? What do you think?”

“Hmm.” 

“Robb? Robb!” Jon cried out, pulling Robb from his daydreaming.

“Yeah! Sure.” The boy said in a hurry, looking down to hide his blushing cheeks.

“Okay then.” Jon said, biting his lips to stop himself from laughing.

He closed the gap between them in quick strides and gave his mate a quick kiss.

“See you then.” He whispered before turning and leaving the room.

Robb groaned looking down at his hard on, knowing be had no time to take care of it.

**_— X —_ **

Jon had just finished speaking with Sansa, the young lady wanted to offer apprenticeship for the orphanage children. It was a good idea, especially now that builders and Braavosi stonemasons are in Winterfell for the construction of the wall. The children would grow to learn a craft and be grateful for House Stark for the help they offered.

To complement this idea he told her to also offer – For those that are too old to start apprenticeships – to train to be guards in Winterfell. There’s always more space for well trained loyal man.

She would draft a plan and bring it to him, he would make sure she didn’t forgot anything important and then she would take it to Lord Stark.

Jon was making his way back to Robb’s chambers, he still had some paperwork to finish and – If time allowed – he would like to have it done by the time the Bolton heir arrives.

“Lord Jon!” He hears a sweet voice calling from behind him.

“Lady Blackwood! It’s marvelous seeing you again. And please, I’m no Lord.” Jon smiled at the woman who has since her arrival proved to be kind and genuine. 

“None of that. I told you to call me Bethany, you more than earned it.” She said jovially.

“Only if you call me Jon.” She laughed and nodded.

“I wanted to speak with you. Are you free right now?” She asked. He had his work to finish, but he could imagine what she wanted to ask and just didn’t have the heart to say no.

Once he nodded she took his arm in hers and pulled him. She brought him to a small solar, given to her and Jorah for the duration of their stay.

If Jon had to speak the truth the Lady was even better than he hoped she would be. Bethany is learned, with a strong mind for politics and finances. She was very Northern, in that she was independent and fierce, so unlike other Southern Ladies. She was very kind as well, offering gentle smiles and jovial japes without caring if you were high or low born, but she also had a vicious side to her that mostly came out when speaking about House Rowan.

Bethany had been solemn when she arrived, ready to face down an unwanted marriage in the cold lands of the North just so she could have her daughter back, but have since then come to realize that Jorah was a honorable man, charming in his own Northerner way, they had formed a friendship. It wasn’t love, that would take time and work, but Jon was sure they would get there.

“What can I do for you Bethany?” Jon asked, sitting by the fire.

She took the seat by his side and looked at the flames, her jovial mood gone. There was hurt and sadness in her eyes, before it was replaced by steel.

“It’s about the men you send to retrieve my daughter.” She started, going direct to the point. “Have they send any word?”

“In fact, they have. They have just arrived in King’s Landing. From there they are going to take the Rose road to Bitterbridge and from there to Goldengrove.”

That was a lie of course, he didn’t send anyone to retrieve her child. Jon planned to use the Everywhere Key to get her, once he had the child it would be easy to use his specialty to convince the girl that she was smuggled by more convenient means.

“Thank you Jon… What you and your brother are doing for me…” She sniffed, her eyes starting to water.

Jon took hold of her hands and looked her in the eyes. “I promise you, no one is going to take your child from you. Not here in the North.”

As Jon promised that his mind went to his own child. He couldn’t imagine living through what she did, to know you have a child, but be unable to hold then in your arms… Jon couldn’t imagine worst pain. This promise was both to her and to himself, no one was going to take his child from him. No one.

“Oh, Jon! If all knights were like you the world we live in would be a much better one.” She said, cupping his cheeks, tears streaming down her face.

“My lady is graceful.” Jon said with a smile, before be could say anything else there was a knock at the door.

She dried her tears and shouted, “Enter.”

“I’m sorry my Lady, I’m looking for-Jon! There you are!” Theon said as he opened the door.

“What can I do for you Theon?” Jon asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Domeric Bolton is thirty minutes from Winterfell.” The Iron Born said.

Jon rose from the chair and send the Bethany a smile, “I’m going to leave you to get ready my Lady.” He said and she nodded also rising to her feet.

**_— X —_ **

“Lord Bolton.” Sansa called the boy’s attention.

She observed him with calculating eyes under her mask of politeness. Having just arrived the boy wore heavy traveling clothes, he was sweaty and his hair was clinging to his face. Even so he still looked composed and lordly as he introduced himself. 

Domeric was certainly handsome with his long straight hair and high cheekbones. His eyes was what she found most interesting in him, though she supposed the weak willed girls from the South would find his eyes unnerving, pale like two white moons, but where the Leech Lord’s were cold and calculating, his appeared to be warm and kind.

Domeric turned to her and couldn’t help but stare, Sansa was the prettiest girl he had ever seen and the time since he last saw her only made her more beautiful. Her hair looked like waves of fire and her blue eyes were like running rivers where Domeric could lose himself if he wasn’t careful.

“I beg you pardon that my brothers aren’t here to receive you, they have much work to do I’m afraid. They asked me take you to them, so they could formally welcome you to Winterfell.” She said, voice soft and musical.

The Bolton heir nodded dumbly, still staring at the beautiful girl, and followed her like a pup.

They didn’t speak for a few minutes, she walked with purposeful steps, head raised high and face neutral, though her eyes were kind and she offered gentle smiles to the servants they passed by. Domeric, however, couldn’t turn his eyes from her, this Northern lady, younger than him, had stolen his heart like a wildling would steal their woman.

The one to break the silence was the Stark lady.

“Let me give you a few pointers before you meet with Jon,” Sansa started as they walked the long hallways of the ancient castle. 

“Jon? Isn’t he your bastard brother?” Domeric asked, confused why he would need advice for a meeting with her bastard brother and not for her trueborn brother.

Sansa looked at him sharply, but didn’t say anything as she could tell he didn’t speak the word with disgust or mockery, his question was purely out of curiosity.

“Never, never call Jon a bastard. He may not care, but Robb will be there as well and he may cut you down without thinking twice.” She said and Domeric laughed before realizing that she wasn’t joking.

“He wouldn’t actually try to kill me right?” He asked apprehensively, getting paler than normal.

“Oh, he wouldn’t just try. He isn’t called the Northern Sword of the Morning for nothing you know.” She said innocently, hiding her smile when she saw the boy was starting to shake. “Don’t worry though, Jon will be there. He is the only one that can calm Robb down.”

“O-okay.” He stammered a little, chewing on his bottom lip. Even at Barrowton they heard about the young Stark heir's prowess with the sword.

“Now, as we are talking about Robb, I feel I should tell you to not fall into the most common trap of focusing only on Jon, he may be frightfully intelligent, but so is Robb. People tend to forget that behind those bulging muscles and easy smiles is a mind as sharp as his sword.” She said, stopping in front of Robb’s chambers. “Here we go.”

Domeric halted his steeps, almost colliding with the girl. He looked at the door with apprehension, he was just about to make a strategic retreat when she knocked.

“Enter!” He heard a gruff voice call from the inside.

Sansa opened the door and motioned for him to enter. In the room he found Robb Stark and Jon Snow. The bastard of Winterfell was at the desk by the window, his back turned from the Bolton heir, writing with a speed that Domeric didn’t knew was possible. The elder Stark was sitting on the bed, reclining his back against the headboard. The boy was all the rumors said and more, he was wearing only trousers, his bare torso showed muscles that should not belong to a boy of ten and three. He was also working apparently, reading scrolls and separating them in different piles.

“Lord Bolton, welcome to Winterfell.” A strong and sultry voice spoke.

And suddenly Snow was standing a few paces from him, he moved as silently as a shadow cat. Domeric's breath hitched as he saw the boy for the first time, the red, plump lips, the curly and soft looking hair, the eyes. God’s! Those exotic violet eyes, Domeric felt like he was being sucked into them.

He had heard of course that the bastard of Winterfell was not only a intelligent and kind person, but also that he was a beauty of the likes unseen in the North. He never imagined how much truth there was in those rumors.

He was startled out of his state of wonderment by the sound of the door closing, he turned around to see that Sansa had left. He quickly turned back to Jon to see him smiling sharply, the one who wasn’t smiling though, was Robb, the heir who had suddenly materialized behind Jon in the moment he had his head turned.

If looks could kill he would be dead a thousand times over. ‘ _Good going Domeric, now the future Lord of the North hate you and his half-brother thinks you’re a joke_ ' He berated himself.

“Is good to finally meet you, Lord Bolton.” Jon said with a gentle smile and offered him his hand, hesitantly the boy shook it.

The moment their hands touched Jon called on the Chaos inside him. The effect was instantaneous.

Domeric’s mind was different from Arya’s, while hers manifested as rivers, free and untamable, his manifested not as something visual, but as sound. Thousands of symphonies echoed all around him in the darkness and, somehow, his mind eye could still see what which each sound meant.

He searched for what he wanted and when he found it he took a deep breath. The only mind he messed with before was Arya’s and then it was only to change a small memory. Right now he wanted to created whole new memories. If just changing one single memory almost took all of him, would he be able to do this? 

He had to, for him child’s safety.

When Jon left Domeric’s mind the both of them stumbled backwards. Robb held his mate and offered him a piece of cloth so he could clean the blood that was leaking from his nose and eyes, looking at Jon with worried eyes.

The Chosen was dazed, everything was dancing around him and he could barely stay standing. Still, he held his ground and acted like nothing was wrong.

“Are you already my Lord?” Jon asked with a rough voice, not that the Bolton heir noticed. The boy appeared to be just as affected by what Jon did on his mind as the emissary.

“Yes just... Tired, it was a long ride.” The boy shook his head and stood straight.

The mated couple was impressed by the boy’s resolve.

“I wanted to speak with you two. If you have time that is, I don’t want to impose.” 

“Oh? Go on.”

“I… I've heard that you does not discriminate against those born out of wedlock or of low birth.” Domeric said hesitantly, he was looking at Robb, but his eyes strayed to Jon every few seconds.

“And you heard right. I’m a firm believer that the condition of a person’s birth does not show their true worth, but what they do with their lives does.” Robb said, his voice displaying the conviction he had in his words, a bright smile parting this lips.

Robb was most charming like this, speaking out for his believes.

“Of course my opinion is the same.” The bastard do Winterfell said, motioning for them to take a sit. He didn’t think he could stay standing for even a second more. “But I don’t think you wanted to speak with us just to ask our opinion towards birth.”

“No-No… It’s just, it’s a hard tale for me to tell.” He huffed, siting on the armchair closest to the fire as both Robb and Jon sat on the edge of the bed.

“Start from the beginning.” Jon’s voice was gentle, coaxing Domeric to do as he said.

“You must know that I served as page for my aunt up until her death.” He said and hesitated, his palms sweating. “A few moons back I learned that the late Lord Dustin – My aunt’s husband – had a bastard son. I told my aunt…”

Domeric looked dejected, staring at distance with a glazed look in his eyes. Robb raised an eyebrow, he knew the story Jon planted on the older boy's mind, he just didn’t expect that the feelings would be so genuine.

“I didn’t expect her to be happy that her husband had a bastard son, but I thought she would see it as I saw it, the salvation of House Dustin.” Domeric let out a mirthless laugh, looking to his feet as if he felt ashamed of his own naivety.

“What happened?” Jon asked carefully, looking sad but hopeful.

Robb snickered at Jon’s act, which earned him a glare. Luckily Domeric was too preoccupied with his own thoughts. 

“She send some men to kill him.” Domeric breathed out, screwing his eyes shut. “I was there when she did, I think she expected me to approve of her actions, maybe she thought that I told her so she could take care off the man…”

“I tried to warn him, I really did. It told him that her men were on their way… it was then that I found out that he had a wife… A pregnant wife.” The older boy looked furious at himself, jaw clenched and eyes as hard as Winterfell’s wall. “He asked me to take her, to hide his wife. I did... Next day I saw his house, a pile of burned rubbles.”

“That’s terrible and what she did shouldn’t go without consequences, but we can’t exactly punish the dead. What do you want from us?” Robb asked, going along with Jon’s plan.

“That child, which will be born in a few moons, is the rightful heir to Barrowton. I want your help in making sure the child has it’s birthright.” Domeric said boldly, looking them in the eyes, showing his conviction that this was the right thing to do.

Seeing the boy’s courage to fight for what he thought was right made Robb smile. He rose from the bed and moved to the wardrobe, pulling a grey shirt, a thick black jacket and some boots. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go talk with my Lord Father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than 150 pages!😭   
> Hope y'all are liking this fic, please let me know what you think on the comments  
> And if you are liking it, maybe check my other fics! 😘😘😘


	10. The Last Days At Home

Domeric sighted as he placed the equipment back in the armory. A whole moon has gone by since he first arrived at Winterfell, he couldn’t leave back to Barrowton as he was tasked by Lord Stark to escort his eldest sons to Barrow Hall – And the two couldn’t leave before the marriage between Bethany Blackwood and Jorah Mormont, now Blackwood.

He couldn’t help but sigh again as he thought about the two brothers, he hasn’t won a single spar yet. Before coming to Winterfell he thought himself to be a good swordsman, but in the face of Robb’s overwhelming strength, speed and reflexes and Jon’s seemingly naturally born talent, he fell short.

The most frustrating moment of his whole stay was when he realized that they aren’t even giving their all when sparring against him. When he first saw the two sparring against each other… He was speechless.

He huffed and shook his head, trying to bury the feeling of inferiority. At least he knew that he was getting better after each fight, Jon himself said so. 

Besides his utter humiliation at the hand of the brothers and the anxiety to getting back home… Since when had Barrowton become his home? – Probably since he first arrived there, Dreadfort hasn’t been his home since his mother died and he realized that his father wasn’t a good man.

Anyway, his time in Winterfell was quite enjoyable. Domeric got to know Sansa better and he fell in love a little more each day – How can such a beautiful, strong girl also be so kind and gentle? He didn’t know, but she was all that and more.

He also got to observe the brothers and their quite frankly strange behavior. 

_“The boy was always protective of his half-brother, always breathing down his neck, making sure no one is trying to steal his little brother’s innocence.”_ One of the guards said, laughing after drinking a few rounds of mead.

Robb wasn’t the only one overprotective of Jon Snow, if the Stark heir was attending to his duties somewhere else, Theon would be by Jon’s side. Most of the time they would be whispering things to each other, but Theon would also glare at anyone that got too close to Jon.

_“The Greyjoy became fast friends with the little Lords. He is a nice lad, especially taking where he hails from.”_ A maid whispered to him after he smiled just the right way on her direction.

Still, he found their comportment strange, it was as if the three shared a secret they couldn’t tell anyone, a secret centered around he Bastard of Winterfell. He didn’t voice his thoughts though, another strange think he quickly noticed was that no one questioned Jon, it was strange considering his bastard status. The North may not be as bad as the South, but it would be naïve to say that people respected bastards the same as their true born siblings.

What he saw when he looked at Winterfell was intriguing and confusing, Jon and Robb held almost as much power as their father and were twice as loved by their people. He didn’t know how they did it, specially Jon, but it would be interesting living with them for the next few years in Barrowton. 

_**— X —** _

Robb stumbled down the hallway, it was hours late into the nigh and he was drunker than he had ever been before. He stumbled alone, without his love by his side, because he had convinced Jon to leave the feast early, afraid that all that drinking and dancing wouldn’t be good for their child – Jon had only rolled his eyes and murmured under his breath that he knew more about male pregnancy than Robb, still the Emissary had a sweet smile on his face, it was always reassuring to see how much his mate cared for him and their child.

The young heir sighed in relief when he arrived to his chambers. He was satisfied with his performance that day, he had spoken and entertained all the most important Northern Lords and bunch of Riverlander Lords as well, he was sure that Jon would be proud by how he carried himself without him there – Perhaps not so much by how much he drank.

He locked the door and threw his jacket over a chair, he sat on his bed to take off his boots and was greeted by the warm body of his cousin. He smirked, knowing that his pregnant lover was laying asleep in his bed. He pulled the covers slowly and his breath hitched, his mate was truly a beauty. 

He struggled a little with his boots, but soon he had them off, he threw them away and started fighting with his tunic. He must have made more noise than he thought for his lover yawned, stretching and waking slowly.

“Morning…” Jon groaned awake, blinking owlishly in his direction.

Robb kissed his lover’s plump lips passionately. “The sun has yet to rise, _My Own_. Go back to sleep.”

“But you woke me up.” Jon whined, pouting and looking at him with half-lidded eyes.

The young Stark laughed, a lopsided smirk gracing his lips, “Aye, I did.”

Those violet eyes darkened as he watched as Robb finally freed himself of his tunic and breaches. The young heir felt a stirring in his loins at the sight of his mate. Jon wore only his smallclothes, thin enough that his nipples are somewhat visible in the dim lights of the candle, the smallclothes were loose enough that Robb could see Jon’s long pale neck and collarbone. Like a wolf, the young Stark wanted to bit him there, to mark his territory.

“Aren’t you tired?” He asked instead, gently caressing Jon’s soft, curly hair.

“A little yeah,” Jon said in agreement but tilted his beautiful face, offering his pink, sweet lips to Robb. “But how can I go back to sleep with such a temptation in front of me?”

Robb smirked wickedly and fully climbed on the bed, laying practically on top of his mate as he explored the willing mouth. Normally, he was more dominant, he was brutal and took his mate fast and hard. They both enjoyed it like that. Right now though, Robb didn’t want to hurry, he wanted to take his time with his pregnant lover.

“Undress for me.” He whispered against the plump lips, grasping on the silky curls of his mate with one hand.

“Robb!” Jon whispered lovingly Jon as he started to unbutton his smallclothes. “I need you so much, Robb.”

“I need you too, my sweet wife.” Robb replied, moving from the sweat lips so he could devour the long elegant neck of his lover. 

Finally, Jon finished unbuttoning his smallclothes, he undressed and gave it to Robb, who threw it on the floor without a care to where it landed. His now naked mate parted his legs to make room for him.

Robb picked the jar of oil from the nightstand and started preparing his lover with his fingers. He was rewarded with low moans and broken keens. Once he deemed Jon ready he positioned his cock at the entrance and slowly inserted himself into the tight heat.

He breathed out as he bottomed out. “Fuck! Your cunt is so tight for me.”

“Yes! For you! Only for you, Robb!” Jon cried out, closing his tearing eyes. His nails leaving scratches at Robb’s back.

“Mine!”

The young heir smiled devilishly and delivered slow, precise thrusts, being deliberately sluggish. He rested his forehead against his lover’s, looking each other at the eyes, breathing together. It felt amazing, so intimate.

Robb rammed inside once again, grunting as Jon’s tunnel tightened around his member. The Gods’ Chosen cried, a low whine that send tickles down his lover’s spine.

“Robb. Robb. Robb!” Jon repeated his husband’s name like a prayer.

“That’s it love! So good to me… I’m going to fill you full, put even more children in your belly.” Robb growled, kissing Jon passionately, ramming his cock in and out in between kisses.

Jon cried out as he came, the words spilling out of Robb’s mouth pushing him against the edge. The young Stark smirked and picked a brutal pace, fucking Jon harder and faster. Jon whined loudly because of the overstimulation, before Robb pulled him into another passionate kiss.

The heir of Winterfell didn’t last much longer, he came inside his lover, painting his insides with his seed. He couldn’t hold himself anymore and fell on top of his mate.

Jon huffed and pushed Robb from where the boy as crushing him, groaning as his cock slipped out of him.

Robb hugged Jon from behind, one of his hands caressing the boy’s belly, “I love you Jon.” he whispered, his voice rough and breathless.

Jon turned his head and gave Robb and quick peck at his lips.

“I love you too, my husband.” He murmured.

Robb kissed Jon’s collarbone and smiled against the pale, but flushed red skin, he had an amazing idea. He grasped his still half-hard cock and slowly entered his mate, growing harder as he did.

“I’m tired.” Jon grumbled, saying to his mate that there would be no second round that night.

“Aye, but you so hot. I thought you could warm me while we sleep.” Robb said with a smirk on his face.

Jon looked back and saw Robb giving him a innocent smile. “You are the worst Robb Stark.” He said, but didn’t tell his mate to take his cock out.

Robb snickered and embraced his lover tightly, whispering sweet nothing to his ear and they slowly fell asleep.

They slept like that, with Robb’s cock sheathed inside his mate’s welcoming body.

**_— X —_ **

“So, what are you bringing?” Robb asked, knowing that Jon would want to be as ready as possible for whatever they may find in Barrowton.

Jon smiled and showed him a small leather bag, about twelve inches wide. The young Lord narrowed his eyes at it, he couldn’t discern what kind of hide was used to make it.

“What…?” He trailed off, looking at the small designs sewed into it, so small that if his eyes wasn’t enhanced he may never have seen it.

“This is a _Bottomless Bag_.” Jon said, his smile turning into a smirk as he pulled his whole arm inside the bag, which should have been impossible. When he took his arm from the bag he was holding a thin metal and silver candleholder, at least five inches longer than the bag itself. 

“The hell!?” Robb shouted, eyes wide in surprise.

“It’s not actually bottomless of course, the inside is as big as the animal the hide is made from. This one is made from mammoth hide.” Jon showed his lover the bag, the designs were beautiful and made with such a intricacy that only a master could have done it. “Only fourteen were ever made, of those fourteen only five are held in the Stark Vault, the biggest of them being made of the hide of an ancient Ice Dragon.”

“What happened to the others?” The redhead asked, still looking at the bag.

“One was destroyed in the Doom. One was destroyed in Orihime's battle against the Bloodstone Emperor. Another one was created by a Bolton Dark Sorcerer, using the skin of a human…” Jon scrunched his nose in disgust. Robb imitated his reaction, giving the bag back to Jon. “That one was also destroyed. The others have all been lost.”

“Hmm, what is this then?” The young Stark pointed to the candleholder. 

“Oh? This is an enchanted candleholder, once it is lighted it will illuminate any hidden passage in close proximity.” Jon said and place the candle holder at the desk, carefully he took a candle from the windowsill and placed it at the candleholder.

He murmured an incantation the candle came to life, the bright light coming from the flame was focused on the wardrobe, where they knew there was a secret passage right behind, one that goes directly to the old King's solar on the first keep.

“That’s useful.” Robb said watching the light with curiosity, waiting to see if it would move to another passage they didn’t know about, when it didn’t Jon snuffed the flame out.

“That it is. But, the candleholder isn’t the only thing I’m bringing with us.” He said and proceeded to take a broken bronze sword, a empty glass jar, a golden framed spectacles and a round mirror from the bag.

“What’s all that?” Robb asked inspecting the seemly random items.

“That is the sword of the _Crooked King_ , an old king from the Kingdom of Ifeqevron. While it may be practically useless in battle, it’s worth is on the enchantment it holds.” Jon said with a cunning smile, showing the strange runes carved on the blade. “An oath to this sword is binding, once done there is no turning back. As most people in Barrowton are certain to be loyal to House Ryswell, I thought that this could be of great help, specially if I can weave an illusion to make it look like a normal, unamusing sword.”

Robb stared at his lover with a gaping mouth after hearing his wicked plan, suddenly he let out a loud belly laugh. “You keep surprising me, love.”

Jon blushed and put the sword back in the bottomless bag. He took the next item and showed it to Robb, “This jar was given to Brandon The Blood Blade by his father Garth Greenhand. The _Jar of Fertility_ , it does as the name implies, it increases the fertility of whoever drinks from it.”

“I think we proved to be fertile enough, no?” Robb cocks his head to the side in confusion, a small smile on his lips as he stared at Jon’s belly.

Jon rolled his eyes and sniggered. “That’s only it’s primary function. If a little blood is added on a night of full moon and the contents are poured on the fields, it will make them as fertile as the fields of the Reach.”

“Wow! That’s amazing!” Robb said, smiling brightly, imagining the many possibilities this artifact could bring.

“The only problem is that it only works for one harvest, after that if becomes useless for five years.” He huffed and pulled the jar back into bag. He took the spectacles next. “The origins of this spectacles are unknown, so is it’s name, it’s usually called _Golden Glasses_. Unimaginative, but it works, I guess.”

“And what do they do?”

“A whole bunch of things. It’s unbreakable, nor does it get dirty. Using it you could see miles ahead of your position, discern falsehoods from truth, conceal one's identity and make the wearer Invisible.” Jon said and put the spectacles on, Robb sees something like a mist coming out of nowhere and covering Jon, before both disappeared.

“Jon?” He called, but there was no response, he called again, but once again there was no answer to his calls. 

It was only his enhanced reflexes that allowed him to evade the slap that came to the back of his head. He turned, glaring at the empty space, hearing a musical laugh that could only be his lover’s. 

Jon took the spectacles and slowly appeared like a mirage. “See?”

Robb huffed and crossed his muscular arms, glaring at his mate. Jon smiled impishly and put the spectacles back in the bag before he took hold of the last item.

“This mirror is perhaps the most important of all the items I’m bringing.” He said, tracing the First Man runes on the frame with his fingers. “The _World Mirror_ , was created by Brandon the Builder to spy on his traitorous siblings, it allows one to see through any reflective surface in the whole world. It’s one of the strongest magical items of the scrying type, only losing to the _Diviner’s Bowl_ , through I’m afraid that one isn’t in the Stark Vault.”

Jon saw that Robb had forgotten all about his anger, he had a deep thinking expression, probably thinking about all they could learn using the mirror. The Emissary smiled and put the mirror back into the bag.

Once everything was back in the bag Jon sat on the edge of the bed and asked if Robb had already got everything ready for their travel. His question was met with silence, he looked at his mate and the young heir looked pale, like the realization that they are leaving their home finally hit him.

“We are leaving Winterfell.” Robb breathed out weakly.

He sat by Jon’s side and the Emissary embraced him, holding him tightly. It was easier to him that saw the world through the eyes of his antecessors, for Robb this was the first time he would ever see the world beyond Winter Town. 

“I’m with you Robb. Forever.” Jon murmured, caressing Robb’s soft curls.

They stayed like that for many more minutes, embracing each other. They would stay together, in Winterfell and far from it as well.

**_— X —_ **

As they left through the gates of Winterfell Theon couldn’t help but look back, to stare at the giant ancient walls, to the high reaching towers, to the wolf banner flying from the highest tower.

How much has changed since he first arrive there? When he was taken by Lord Stark he thought he was losing his home, only to find that he never knew what home was like to begin with. Now he knew. 

In the old, powerful walls of this castle he found home. In the arms of the Starks he found family. In Jon’s kind eyes he found support. In Robb’s light banter he found friendship.

In the cold of the North, he found warm.

And now he was leaving the only home he knew. Following his friends to yet another Northern keep, much like he did before with Lord Stark, though this time he was given a choice to come and he accepted it. _For how could Winterfell be home without Jon and Robb in it?_

He huffed and turned his face from the castle. On their way through Winter Town with their small party – Just Jon, Robb, Domeric, Theon and a few guards. – the reaction of the small folk was varied, Theon was basking in all the attention. Some smiled, waving in their direction. Other threw flower petals on their way. Some women were openly weeping, acting as if they were watching their husbands going to war. 

He knew that all those reaction were for Robb and Jon, but it was nice all the same.

Halfway through the town, Theon felt something tugging inside of him, he gasped, but was able to disguise it as a cough. He knew from Jon’s teachings that they had just crossed the wards borders.

The small folk dimmed as they got closer to the building site, where the great wall was being build. Not even a hundred meters of it was completed and it already looked magnificent.

He sneaked one last look backwards before he looked forwards. A smiled creeped on his face, his time in Winterfell had been an adventure, he couldn’t wait to see what new adventures he would find from now own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter! Hope y'all liked it, let me know what you think about this chapter and the fic as a whole on the comments ❤️


	11. The Archer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like to apologize for taking so long. I lost all the data on my phone a few weeks back and all the new chapters with it, so I had to redo them. I was so fucking mad... Anyway, here is the new chapter, I hope you'll like it!

For Robb, leaving Winterfell was both a moment he was dreading and the most exciting moment of his life. He was leaving behind the walls of his of his childhood home, the place where he shared his first kiss with the love of his life, the place where he would one day rule.

And then, by the second day of travel, it was the most boring days of his life. They trekked through light snow and green pastures for hours and hours on end, stopping every once in a while to let the horses rest.

Conversation dried by the end of the first day, now everything there was to talk about was the weather and how long it would take to get there. He couldn’t believe it, but even the monotony of Winterfell was more exciting than this, at least in between paperwork and meetings with his father he would be able to train and enjoy the delights of being married to the most beautiful, handsome, pretty boy in Westeros – Which he wasn’t able to do now because Jon completely refused to be dragged to a quickie in the woods where they could be caught.

‘ _The nerve of him_.’ He grumbled on his mind, evidently he most have been projecting his thoughts, for Jon quickly turned to him with a scalding glare.

Robb pouted and gave Jon his best kicked pup look, which completely failed.

Huffing, the red haired boy thanked the Gods that they are about to mount camp, his thighs and ass are starting to hurt.

They – Jon, Robb and Theon – opted to settle a little farther from the others, not enough to appear that they are snubbing them, but far enough to have some privacy.

Robb sat sprawled on the ground, reclining on a log by the fire Theon had started, looking dead inside. Jon sniggered and sat by his side, their knees touching – The red head couldn’t help but get aroused, this was the most contact they had since they left Winterfell.

The Gods Chosen gave him a stink eye and Theon sniggered at the background, clearly finding their situation funny.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, before Theon broke it with a question, “Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask, but how strong are you really? I mean, from what you told you aren’t as strong as Brandon the Builder or… What was his name? Oh, Jael!” Theon said enthusiastically, snapping his fingers as he remembered the name of the man. “What I meant is, how powerful are you when compared to those two God-like figures?”

Jon scoffed, “Firstly, they are not ‘ _God-like figures_ ' as you called them. In fact, in the whole history of this plane there has been not a single Chosen with more than three percent of the Gods’ power. They can literally just snap their fingers and destroy us all.” he rolled his eyes at the dumbfounded expression on Theon’s face. Really, what did he expect? That the Gods would just give their powers to mortals? “Besides, while being powerful in their own right and important historical figures, they are hardly the strongest of my antecessors.”

“Really?” Theon asked with wide eyes.

“Powerful they may be, but they are nowhere close to the strength of Gamon, The Deviant nor Toph Beifong, the Earthbender. I would say those two are the ones that come closer to the strength of the Wolf God, the strongest of the Gods Chosen.”

“Now even I am curious. Go on, tell us about them.” Robb spoke for the first time since they mounted camp, an eager expression on his face.

Jon thought for a second before deciding to begin with Gamon. “Gamon was the first human ever to be chosen as an Emissary. He wanted nothing to do with it.” Jon snorted, as if it was choice. “Being born at where is today know as Asshai by the Shadows, he lived in a small but beautiful village by the sea. The land was touched by Chaos, fertile fields for miles and hundreds of different kinds of fish in the river that cut the village. And then he came, the demon known as the Shadow Monarch. He knew that the chosen was there, so he faked being a innocent traveler that got lost in the sea.”

“But wouldn’t the Emissary know about him?” Theon interrupted, looking transfixed with the story.

“No, because the Three-Eyed-Raven hasn’t been created by them, in fact, it was because of this events that the Gods created the Raven.” Jon answered, he looked at the other side of the camp and saw that the guards and Domeric had already gone to sleep, only one of the guards keeping the first watch. Satisfied, he adjusted himself until he was reclining on Robb warm body, their intimate position being hidden by Theon. “The demon used his handsome looks, a charming and hard working facade to win over everyone in the village, including Gamon.”

Jon huffed, thinking back on the terrible things that happened to Gamon. “Instead of killing the man, the Monarch tortured him, making accidents happen to the man’s loved ones. misfortune followed the Emissary around like a plague. Wanting to help their chosen the Gods appeared to Gamon in a dream, telling him about the Monarch's true nature.” He scrunched his nose, cursing the man’s stupidity.

“By your expression I take he didn’t believe?” Robb asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Yea.” Jon scoffed. “He didn’t want to hear it, the Monarch had ingrained himself in his life, in fact he had become the Emissary’s best friend…” He paused, frowning as he thought about what happened next. “Its wasn’t until he found the Monarch in the bed with his wife that he realized that their friendship was a lie.”

“How… How is that possible?” Theon asked with uncertainty, looking at Jon with a frown on his handsome face. “When I saw the Gods…” He shuddered before continuing. “There was no mistaking them for anything but what they are, I knew in my soul that what they spoke was true.”

Jon looked sad for a moment before his face became carefully blank, so quick indeed that neither Theon nor Robb was able to catch the fluctuation in his emotions. “Even if you’re a descendant from the Grey King you’re still mortal, humans are simply not made tough enough to stand in the presence of the Gods. We, Emissaries, may look like normal humans…”

“I wouldn’t say normal.” Robb interrupted, looking Jon up and down and licking his lips.

Ignoring his mate’s terrible flirting, Jon continued as if he hasn’t been interrupted. “But we are not humans at all. We have been handmade by the Gods and as such, we can stand in their presence like one of them.” He finished explaining, what he just told them was true, but Jon also suspect that the Gods had done something to mess with Theon’s mind. They may be the Gods of good, but they are also the Gods of Chaos and are not above using underhanded methods for the greater good.

“What happened then?” Theon asked, changing the conversation back to Jon’s story, he may be devoted to the Old Gods now, but he really didn’t want to speak about them any more than necessary. Let’s just say that the meeting with them left some… Lasting marks.

Without thinking he brought his hand to his collarbone, what was under it was a mystery even to Jon and Robb, every time they saw him without clothes he had that place covered with something.

“Gamon was inconsolable, he tried to attack the man he once thought as a brother. Suffice to say he had his ass handed to him, not only that, but the whole village was already under the Monarch’s sway, all they saw was Gamon attacking an innocent man…” Jon paused and looked around, he could swear that he heard the sound of leaves being crushed under someone’s boots. He looked at Robb and saw that the boy didn’t react, taking in consideration that thanks to his enhancements the young heir's hearing was better than even his, he dismissed the sound as imagination – Never taking in consideration that his lover was so entranced by the tale that he didn’t pay attention to anything beyond Jon’s voice.

“He was banished from the village, send to roam the continent without a destination.” He continued, ignoring the feeling of unease he felt down his spine. “Twenty years he stayed away from his village, learning and growing. In those twenty years he was finally able to accept what he was and access the memories of the few Emissaries that came before him. He fought the Lizard Man and the Winged Man, he dived into the Dry Deep and learned ancient magic with he Bloodless Man. He bleed and cried and grew stronger for it. Many times he looked to face death, and each time he refused to accept it, he defied all expectations to him and rose higher and higher. In those years he gained the moniker ' _The Deviant_ '.” 

“Wow.” Theon breathed out dreamily, fantasizing about all the man’s adventures.

“When he felt prepared he went back to his homeland, the lands were no longer great expanses of green, fertile fields, but ghost grass and burned trees. There was no animal on the fields, neither was any on the sea.” Jon said, his voice a murmur as the story took a hunting tone. “There was barely anyone there, and those left walked aimlessly, drooling around like puppets on a string… Overcome with sorrow, The Emissary killed all the villagers left, freeing them from the control of the Monarch…”

He stopped once again, hearing the sound of breathing closing in, he looked at Robb and narrowed his eyes, he would need to talk to him about paying more attention to his senses – What was the point of having enhanced ones if you aren’t going to use them?

“Story time is over lads.” He said, his hand going to the hilt of his sword.

The two caught up quickly, Theon gripped the hilt of his sword while Robb slowly took the throwing knife from his boot. The movement was precise and smooth, so quick that Theon could barely see it, the scream of the target barely left him as the knife lodged in his skull, instantly killing the man.

They didn’t stop, didn’t even hesitate after seeing one of their own dying, with a loud battle cry more then a dozen of bandits rushed from woods, or so it appeared, but Jon quickly realized that they were no bandits. Too organized, their equipment was in relatively good condition as well. The biggest indication that they weren’t simple bandits was that they appeared to be trained.

But no matter how well trained they were, nothing could have prepared them to Robb and Jon. They jumped to their feet, unsheathing their swords, and in a quick movement the two closest 'bandits' to them lost their heads.

They stood back to back, easily fending off their opponents. Jon's eyes surveyed the clearing, seeing the bulk of the assailants attacking the other part of the camp where Domeric and the guards fought valiantly. As he doubt such a large group was after any of the guards, that could only mean that someone was trying to kill Domeric – Or kidnap him, but with how brutally the 'bandits’ fought, Jon ruled that option out, this men aren’t here to do anything but kill.

It was just because he was watching that he saw one men hiding in the tree line, he held a crossbow and looked to be aiming at the Bolton heir. 

He saw that Theon had killed the man that attacked him and called him out, the Iron Born looked at him and he nodded at the direction of the archer.

“Don’t kill him.” He said, his voice barely being heard under the shouts of the 'bandits’.

Theon nodded and sheathed his sword, taking his bow and arrow from his back, he quickly aimed and shot. His arrow flew true, lodging itself on the man’s kneecap.

The howl of pain echoed through the clearing, distracting the few enemies still standing, Jon and Robb capitalized on this distraction and killed the three men closest to them, leaving only one 'bandit' and the man with the crossbow alive.

“Mercy! Mercy!” The last man cried out, falling to his knees as the guards approached him. “I was only following or… Guh...”

He wasn’t able to say anything else, as an arrow plunged into his neck. He choked on his own blood for a few seconds before closing his eyes, to never open again.

While everyone stared at the dying man, Jon, Robb and Theon had their attention on the archer, even hurt the man with the crossbow had been able to hit the ‘bandit’ with perfect aim. As the man – Boy really, he was no much older than Jon and Robb. – tried to load yet another arrow on his crossbow Robb moved. Quicker than any of the guards could track, one moment the heir of Winterfell was by Jon’s side, the next he was standing over the archer, having punched the man’s jaw with such strength that it probably broke.

Robb stood over the unconscious man with all the glory of a conquering hero, his hair clung to his forehead with sweat, his chest was heaving as he took deep breaths and his clothes were splattered with the blood of their enemies. It took all of Jon’s restraint not to fall on his knees and worship his mate.

“Do any of you know anything about healing?” Robb asked the guards and they all said they didn’t, the young heir huffed and looked to his mate. “Jon, take care of him, we want him alive so we can question him. Domeric, help him with anything he needs. The rest of you, move the bodies to the road, Theon and I will collect wood so we can burn the bodies.”

They had camped in a large clearing at the edge of the Wolfswood, a place well known for travelers as the trees offered protection from the cold winds and cover against bandits plaguing the road, while still being so close to the edge that most wild animals would avoid. The guards dragged the bodies from the forest while Theon and Robb collected wood for a pyre. 

Once they saw to it that the boy wouldn’t die, Jon and Domeric joined the other’s. No word was said as they lighted the pyre, nor did they stay for long. Robb decided that they would ride to Torrhen's Square using the cover of the night, they were only a few hours from the castle and should arrive there before first light.

They rode quickly, the guards waving the banners of House Stark so the guards of the castle would let them enter.

When they finally arrived they were met with a very disgruntled Lord that appeared to have just woken. The man tried to act like their late night arrival wasn’t bothering him, but the man was far from being a great actor.

“Good Lad! I’m surprised to see you so soon. I thought you’d arrive on the morrow.” Helman said with his most jovial voice. For a moment Robb was glad that shooting fire from his eyes wasn’t one of Jon’s power, because from the way he was glaring at the man, the Lord would probably be burning alive by now.

Not that Robb could blame him, Lord Tallhart was still being overly informal and friendly with him and worse, not only was he ignoring his brother, he was also ignoring Domeric and Theon. While he may be excused for not acknowledging Jon – As the boy was known to be a bastard. – both Domeric and the Theon are heirs to, while not well liked, greater and more powerful houses than House Tallhart could ever be.

He wanted to rebuke the man, but knew that Jon wouldn’t like that either, so instead he plastered his best charming smile and spoke, “I’m sorry for the inconvenience my Lord. Our camp was attack by a band of bandits, I decided it was safest to ride to your keep, just in case there was more of them lurking around. No bandit would dare to attack your mighty keep after all.”

The sarcasm was practically dripping from his mouth, but the Lord seamed completely oblivious to it, he puffed up his chest and nodded.

“Of course. No bandit would dare.” He said and let his eyes roam their small party, his eyes showing his disgust as he looked in Jon’s direction.

Robb wanted to snarl at him, tell him that he wasn’t worth to even look at his lover’s direction! Instead he kept the smile on his face, even it it looked a likely more strained.

Finally, his eyes stopped on the bound and unconscious boy, the Lord looked at him with intense, narrowed his eyes. “And this is…?”

“Their leader, or so we believe.” Theon answered.

The man nodded, barely glancing at Theon’s direction. “I shall order for the block.” He said, turning to where a servant was standing. “Bring me the block!” He shouted unnecessarily loudly. “This cannot stand at all, he will be executed immediately…”

“My Lord.” Robb spoke, interrupting the man’s rambling. “I thought that we could interrogate him before executing him. After all, there may be more of them out there.”

The man nodded quickly, “Of course, of course. You’re wise lad, you make your House proud.”

Robb gave the man a forced smile, his teeth grinding together.

He directed the Stark guards to bring the boy to the dungeons, where at the end of a long line of tiny cells was an interrogation room – Or so Helman said, from the instruments hanging at the side it was clear to Jon that this was a torture chamber. Looking at Robb’s pursed lips, his mate thought the same.

The Maester woke the boy with smelling salts before leaving with most of the guards. They let Tallhart direct the interrogation, Robb, Domeric and Theon stood silently as they watched the Lord try unsuccessfully to extract answers from the prisoner. Jon though, used his powers to read the boy’s mind, so he had the answers to all the questions asked and many more.

After the unfruitful interrogation Jon and Robb went back to the Stark’s room. It was only after making sure that there was no secret passage that may be used to spy on them, that they sat.

“What did you see on his mind?” Robb asked, and Jon grinned sharply.

“That boy is Domeric's younger brother. Roose's bastard son, fruit of rape.” Jon said, already imagining how they could use this information. “He wanted to kill his brother to take his place as the heir to the House Bolton.”

“We can’t let anybody know about this.” Robb said, interrupting his musings.

“What? This could be the knife we need to stab the Leech Lord.” Jon was confused about why Robb was hesitating in taking care of the Bolton problem.

“Bastards already have a bad reputation even here in the North. Now with that boy trying to kill his trueborn brother… We don’t need people looking at him and questioning _your_ loyalty.” Robb’s voice was firm, he had made his decision, the boy would die without a name, no one would know who he was.

Reluctantly Jon nodded, if that was what Robb wanted, than so be it.

“Will you take care of this?” The boy asked and Jon nodded.

He rose from his seat and took the Bottomless Bag, he took the Golden Glasses from it and gave Robb a quick peck on the lips. “He will take his secrets to the grave them.” He said before putting the glasses on and slowly disappearing.

Next morning when the guards went to take the prisoner to be executed they found him already dead, a knife that he appeared to have hidden in his soles plunged into his heart.

_**— X —** _

They stayed for two days at Torrhen’s Square – Two days too much if you ask any of them. – and finally they were leaving, they already had everything ready so they could take the road.

Unfortunately they had to wait until Robb finished exchanging pleasantries with the obnoxious Lord, the man kept trying to throw his daughter at the boy, even now as the young heir was mounting his horse to leave. Still, Robb stayed polite and said goodbye to both the man and his daughter, with all courtesy and charm he could muster.

Jon sighed in relief as they left the castle, the gates descending behind them, if he never came back it would be too soon.

Still, he couldn’t believe that they weren’t even at the Barrowlands yet and they already faced a surprise attack and an attempt of kinslaying. ‘ _Oh, Well._ ’ Jon thought, ' _At least things should be boring and peaceful at Barrowton_.’

Jon really should’ve know better than to tempt fate like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Hope you'll liked, let me know what you think on the comments ❤️  
> PS: Toph was inspired by Toph from Avatar, my favorite character from the anime!


	12. The Prophesy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back, I'm sorry I didn't post anything last month, but I'm back to normal schedule.

Jon couldn’t keep the sneer from his face as they arrived at Barrow Hall, calling the wooden structure a castle was an overestimation, it was barely the size of one of Winterfell's old towers.

To think that this 'castle' stood where the seat of power of the old Barrow Kings once stood. Their massive castle had been almost as big as Winterfell, build by giants with red stone, surrounded by walls and high reaching towers, so protected that even Brandon the Builder praised the construction.

Now that castle is only legend, time has taken all of it’s imposing beauty away, leaving barely any trace of it behind. The only reason Jon recognized that Barrow Hall was build where the old castle used to be, was because they passed the remains of a tower buried under the earth, the top of it only barely breaching from the ground.

“I know, is a shithole.” Theon said under his breath when he saw the look on Jon’s face, thinking the sneer was because of the state of not only the castle, but also the village, both in state of despair.

“Look at the bright side, this is a blank slate. We can do practically anything and it will be for the better.” Robb said with a smile.

Jon gave him a deadpanned stare, but he knew Robb was telling the truth. In fact, it was better like this, it’s a terrible way of thinking, but the worst this place was, the easier it will be to gain the people’s loyalty.

Robb grinned seeing the contemplative expression on his lover’s face. “Let’s get moving!” He called, spurring his horse towards the castle.

“Robb!” Jon called, making the young heir laugh.

“Race you!”

_**— X —** _

Robb massaged his temples. They had arrived three moons ago and he still hasn’t finished working his way through the mess that was the previous administration, the stores were empty, the armory was filled with old and mostly unusable weapons, the men were mostly untrained…

He huffed and held the paper he was reading, a supply list. From the moment he first stepped on the castle he began fixing the issues left behind – Theon had been a surprisingly great help with the men, he gathered some of the old war tested man and enlisted their help in training new recruits.

The biggest problem of all, and what made harder for him to fix many other issues, was the empty coffers, the woman wasted away the gold of House Dustin in the most frivolous things. He could have asked Jon for some of his, but he knew that the boy’s gold was important for his project.

_Flashback_

_“Jon? What’s wrong?” He asked his lover as he saw the closed off expression of the Emissary._

_Jon huffed and sat on the seat directly in front of Robb’s desk, the massive wooden desk being filled with papers. It hasn’t been two days since they arrived and Robb was already regretting coming here, someone could have warned him about the mess he would find._

_“I searched everywhere! Up and down, in and outside the castle, but I couldn’t find it anywhere.” The Gods Chosen said, looking clearly frustrated._

_“Find? I didn’t even know you were searching for anything.” Robb frowned, it wasn’t usual for Jon to hide things from him._

_Knowing Robb enough that he could tell what he was thinking from his facial expressions, Jon rolled his eyes and rose from his seat. The Emissary walked around the desk and sat on Robb’s lap, he cupped the boy’s strong jaw and looked him in the eyes. “I wasn’t hiding from you, I swear. You just have so much on your shoulders, I don’t want to increase the load if I can help.” He said, before capturing Robb’s mouth in a sweet and chaste kiss._

_Robb smiled dopily and brought one of his hands to Jon’s belly, caressing the barely there bump gently, his lover was just starting to show and it made the Stark heir want to howl with pride, much like a wolf._

_“So tell me about it, what have you been searching for that made you so frustrated?”_

_Jon frowned before huffing, “As you know, where we are right now used to be the seat of power of the old Barrow Kings. Not this small and fragile structure, but a mighty fortress that could stand armies and giants.” He breathed out, looking around the solar deprecatory glint on his eyes. “It was a true marvel, but the most amazing thing about it was what was under it.”_

_“Oh? And what was under the castle?” Robb asked, carting his fingers through his mate’s beautiful, soft curls._

_“The castle was build upon the tomb of the first Emissary, the Tomb of Giants as it was called on Brandon’s time.”_

_“So the first chosen was a giant?” Robb asked with a raised eyebrow._

_Jon chuckled. “Not exactly… The first chosen was created when a prophesy was given, speaking about the first demon, a snake that would grow so large that it would eat the world whole. They called it the World Serpent.”_

_“Seven hells!?” Robb exclaimed, Jon snickered and continued._

_“So the Gods created it’s counterpart, a wolf, that just like the snake, would grow larger than any other. Where the snake could control the sea, the wolf would leave blazing footsteps as he roamed the land.” Jon lectured, closing his eyes as he remembered the giant wolf hunting for it’s monumental prey. “They fought for hundreds of days, retreating just to fight another day. In the end the Wolf killed the snaked but his wounds were too severe, not only that but the powerful poison of the beast was already in his blood.” Jon breathed out, looking sad. “He died not long after the final battle, right here at the Barrow Lands.”_

_“But then, why is it called 'Tomb of Giants'?” Robb asked as he scratched the line of his jaw in puzzlement._

_“The wolf’s blood seeped into the earth, the sheer amount of Chaos emanating from it triggered the birth of the Doäkan, the first twelve giants, bigger than any other of their kind and bestowed with a powerful connection to Chaos.” Jon said in his usual teaching voice, the one he used when teaching Theon about runes. “This giants saw the wolf as a fallen god, as such he needed an appropriately burial. For that they excavated deep into the earth for dozens and dozens of years. They had children, grew older, all their life they expended it excavating and building. When, finally, the tomb was finished they turned themselves into statues, to forever watch over their God’s tomb.”_

_“Wow!” Robb couldn’t even begin to imagine such devotion to a deity they barely knew anything about._

_Jon nodded, following the boy’s train of thought. “After that was done their children sealed the tomb, creating only a single entrance using their own branch of magic.” He breathed out, feeling the irritating creeping back in. “The entrance was hidden in the ancient castle, but now I fear that it may be lost forever.”_

_“So there’s nothing to be done?” Robb asked with furrowed brows._

_“I could use the Everywhere Key of course, but there’s one problem with that.” The Emissary said, biting his lips._

_“What is it?”_

_“The wards of the tomb may see me as a threat and that would activate the protections of the Tomb.” He explained, feeling a trickle of fear creeping onto him._

_“What would happen then?” Robb frowned at Jon’s expression._

_“Let’s just say that the statues aren’t there just for decorating and leave it at that.”_

_“You are not doing it right?” Robb asked, immediately understand the danger the Tomb posed to both his lover and their unborn child._

_One of Jon’s hands joined Robb’s at his belly and with the other he cupped Robb’s cheek, “I would never risk our child, my love. Nor would I allow them to grow without a father. So no, I’m not doing it. The Tomb can wait until I find a safer way to enter.”_

_Robb smiled brightly, leaning forwards and pressing his lips to Jon’s plump lips._

_Before it could evolve into something more, Jon broke the kiss, licking his lips and smiling happily._

_“Soooo, instead of searching for the entrance that was probably lost under the earth, I decided to use my time a little more productively.” Jon said sheepishly, taking a long scroll from the Bottomless Bag he always carried by his side._

_Unrolling the scroll, Robb saw the plans for a beautiful, but functional town, with plans for organized expansion if necessary._

_He whistled, “Those are amazing!” he said, giving Jon a quick peck on the lips. “For the village?” He asked even though it was fairly obvious._

_“Is even worse than it looks, Robb. For you to have an idea, the most well kept establishment is the brothel.” Jon exclaimed with a frown on his face, he had nothing against brothels of course, but for it to be the best place in the whole village was a bit much. “The orphanage is falling apart!”_

_Robb winced, he knew how much that would enrage his mate, he always had a soft spot for orphans, the renovation of Winter Town’s orphanage was his first project when their father left for war._

_“So you’re planning on renovating the village?” Robb asked, resting his chin on Jon’s shoulder. He thought about how much it would cost, a lot he was sure, hopefully they would have the gold for it. The renovation of the village, especially done by someone who had eyes for business like Jon, would be good in the long run._

_“Nope. I’m going to scrap it all and being anew.” Jon said as if it was the most simple thing ever._

_Robb spluttered, “I’m sorry, WHAT?”_

_“Listen, it’s an ambitious plan I know, but this village looks like it was planned by a child of five namedays. It’s too close to the castle, so much so that it would be practically impossible to renovate and expand the castle. Most houses are build without proper foundation and there’s no proper sewage system.” Jon exclaimed indignantly, before scoffing and crossing his arms. “Besides, it would cost just as much to renovate the village while housing the smallfolk at the castle. It would be better to build the town and then relocate the smallfolk there.”_

_Robb smiled at the passion on Jon’s voice, he felt bad to have to burst his bubble._

_“Jon, I don’t know if we have the gold for that. Actually I don’t think we have gold for most of anything.” He said with sadness in his voice, he would love to be able to give this to Jon, but the coffers wouldn’t be able to handle such dispenses.”_

_“Actually… I wanted to surprise you, just in case we needed the gold, but I think this project holds precedent.” Jon said, his hand diving into his bag._

_“Jon?”_

_“You see, I took some bars of gold from the Stark Hold. I was going to give it to you but then I got tangled in trying to find the entrance and now I got this project… I’m sorry.” Jon breathed out as he finished speaking, looking dejected. He pulled his arm from the bag and in hands was a shining bar of gold._

_Robb huffed, this gold could be useful, but… This project was important not only for the smallfolk, but also for Jon. Robb knew how much Jon hated to see the condition their people lived in._

_“It’s okay, love. This is an important project, after all.” He said, kissing Jon’s neck. “And, I’m sure it will also be a profitable one.”_

_Jon smile could brighten the room, he leaned down and captured Robb’s red lips. His hand came in between them and traveled downwards, directly to the bulge on the young heir’s breeches._

_Flashback End._

Robb shook his head, cutting the memory before he could get an erection… Too late. He huffed and threw the paper back to the desk, he reclined on his chair and closed his eyes, wishing that something interesting would happen.

“Robb!” Jon and Theon barged into the room, the former looking frantic and the later biting his lip with a worried expression.

“What’s wrong?” Robb asked, rising to his feet, already completely alert.

“There was an attack on the orphanage, they took one of the children.” Theon said and Robb looked at Jon, expecting him to rage, but his beautiful features were marred by apprehension.

“Jon?”

“I… I felt Evil Chaos there Robb, whatever attacked is not human and certainly dangerous.” Jon said, caressing his swollen belly. 

He wouldn’t be able to do anything in this state, he had no magic to spare. He was using it to protect his baby, to keep an illusion around him so no one would notice his pregnancy and he used it every other day to create false memories on Domeric, memories where he visited the pregnant girl at a safe place, so he wouldn’t be suspicious of anything.

Not only that, but just last night he used the Everywhere Key to rescue Bethany’s daughter, he had to keep her unconscious as he slowly implanted new memories in her mind, this way when she woke she would remember being rescued by Jon’s man and traveling North with them. It was a long process and left Jon with a pounding headache and completely drained.

Robb walked to Jon and lovingly cupped his lover’s abdomen, not caring that Theon was in room as the Ironborn was the only one that knew about Jon’s pregnancy.

“Don’t worry my love, I will deal with it. You keep here and protect our little one.” Robb whispered, leaning in to steal a sweet kiss from his mate.

“Robb…”

“Shh. I know, I will be careful. You’ve been training me for years Jon, I can deal with this.” The young heir said with finality on his voice. Jon took a deep breath and buried his face on his lover’s shoulder, but didn’t say anything.

Kissing his sweet mate one last kiss, Robb turned to the Ironborn.

“Theon, gather the man, we’re going hunting.” He commanded and Theon grinned sharply, before leaving the room. Turning back to Jon, the young Stark smiled, “Help me in my armor?”

Jon smiled thinly and nodded.

_**— X —** _

It didn’t took long to find the bandit’s hideout, in fact the place was hardly hidden, this group has been active around the Barrow Lands for a few years so they are well known to the villagers, including to some of their new recruits.

Their base was nothing like anything he had seen before, a mismatched collection of houses build on top of tall, thick trees. A cacophony of strange sounds echoing through the forest, laughs, cries, eerie music and screams of horror.

They moved silently, positioning themselves at the edge of the hideout. Robb nodded to Theon and the man turned to his archers, telling them to light up their arrows and aim for the tree houses. While Theon did that, Robb turned to his own man, commanding them to charge as soon as the archers shoot their arrows.

Time tickled to a stop, Robb took a deep breath and then all hell broke loose. Arrows flew over their heads as the rushed forwards, brandishing their swords and killing any of the bandits they could. 

Their easy battle didn’t last long, after a second of confusion the bandits took their own weapons and clashed against Robb’s men.

It was strangely beautiful, the fire burning the crudely constructed tree houses over the bloody battle, the symphony of death echoing through the otherwise silent forest as men killed each other. 

Robb stood back, cutting down any who were stupid enough to approach, as he searched for the leader of the group. It didn’t take long for him to realize the leader wasn’t on the battlefield, a quick survey and his eyes were drawn to one of the tree houses, the only one not on fire. 

As he moved to climb the tree he couldn’t help but remember what Jon said before he departed. _“Be careful my love. I can feel the corruption in the air, this evil can only spell disaster.”_

Looking at the bandits, he could immediately tell that there was nothing special about them, but he wasn’t stupid enough to dismiss Jon’s warning. This could only mean one thing, the leader was the one touched by the Evil Chaos.

He climbed the tree and entered the wooden house. Where the other houses appear to be done without any thought or care, this one was done with extreme care. Not only was this house bigger than all the others, it was also clean and everything looked to be as good as new. 

He entered what appeared to be a throne room, it was empty, but for the kidnapped child, laid on a stone altar, and the woman standing besides him.

He didn’t need to be as sensitive as Jon to sense the waves of Chaos coming from her, it was dark and evil, like a cloud of poison hanging around her.

The woman didn’t even look up when Robb called for her attention, instead she kept filling the chalice in her hand with the child’s blood. 

“Seven Hells!” Theon cried out as he entered the room, having followed Robb.

His reaction was no surprise taking in consideration the woman’s appearance. She wore a dress made of leaves and vines, that went from under her breasts to her feet, her breasts were exposed and the skin surrounding the nipples was tattooed with symbols and runes. She wore a porcelain face mask that covered her nose and eyes, leaving only her mouth exposed. Her arms were covered with many golden ornaments. But what really captured the attention was the long, shining antlers crowning her head, as her hair was long and flowing it was impossible to know if the antlers came from the mask or her own head.

Robb moved forwards, but immediately froze as the woman brought the chalice to her lips. He tried to move, to step forwards, but he was frozen in place.

With the comer of his eyes he saw that Theon was in the same predicament.

As she finished drinking the blood, she smiled, her bloody red lips parting to show rows of sharp teeth. She then spoke, her voice ethereal and carrying so much power that Robb lost the air on his lungs.

_“Enemies from the South_  
_Enemies from the North_  
_Enemies from the East_  
_Enemies from the West_  
_Powers of old, rises bigger and stronger_  
_More terrifying than ever_  
_Between the old and the Realms of Men stands the Emissary and his King_  
_Together they shall fight for Dawn_  
_But beware, for the Dragons are coming back, with fire and vengeance_  
_And only the firstborn of the Chosen and the Born King shall be able to quail their flames.”_

The woman laughed, her words echoing through the wooden hall, sending threads of despair down Robb’s spine. Finding that he could move once again, the young heir quickly moved forwards, sword in hand, ready to kill the woman.

But before he could kill her, she pointed at him and he was hit with a wave of nausea. It wasn’t enough to stop him though, as his own Chaos made him resistant against magical attacks. Still, his small pause was enough for the woman to take a dagger and leap at him.

“Ugh!” The woman didn’t even see it coming, Theon’s arrow broke through the mask and lodged itself in the woman’s eye.

Robb was able to breath in relief for a moment, as the aura of Evil Chaos dispersed, but he snapped to attention when he heard a groaning sound.

The house was falling! It was probably held together by the woman’s power, now that she is dead…

“Take child! Let’s go!” Theon shouted as the structure started to shudder.

Robb nodded and ran to the altar. Once he had the child safely in his arms he run for his life, both stopped at the edge of the house, knowing there was no time to climb down as the house was already falling.

“Get on my back.” Robb commanded.

“What?!” Theon asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

But Robb wasn’t, his body was changed by Chaos in such a ways that he would probably survive a fall twice this high, Theon not so much.

He gave the boy a pointed look. Theon groaned, but followed the order, holding him tightly. Taking a deep breath, Robb jumped.

_**— X —** _

Jon was waiting for them at the courtyard, the expression of apprehension on his face quickly changed to one of happiness when he saw Robb leading the party, not a wound in sight, though he frowned when he saw the cart, feeling a small wave of Chaos coming from it.

“Robb, I’m glad you’re fine.” Jon said, barely resisting the urge to tackle his mate.

“What am I? A horse?” Theon cried out, feigning outrage.

Jon rolled his eyes. “Don’t be silly, I would be devastated if one of the horses got hurt.” He said completely serious, they glared at each other for about ten seconds before devolving into chuckles.

“Jon, can we talk inside? I would like you to examine the boy, he still hasn’t waken.” Robb said, frowning at the seemingly sleeping boy, he knew better though, the Maester would not be able to help with whatever that woman did to the child.

Jon nodded and asked the guards to follow him, they carried the child to Jon’s room – Not that he ever used it.

Robb excused the guards as soon as the child was put on the bed, leaving only him and Jon. Seeing that the boy was completely unconscious Jon pulled his cousin into a warm embrace and kissed him softly.

“Tell me everything.” He commanded and Robb did.

Jon nodded along the story, biting his lips at the description of the woman and pausing when Robb told him what the woman said.

“Are you sure? That was her precise wording?” Jon asked apprehensively.

Robb nodded. “Pretty much, yeah. Why?” 

Jon huffed and sat on the bed, being mindful not to sit on the child’s legs.

“I think, no, I’m certain, that she…” Jon wasn’t able to finish speaking as the door opened, they turned on the door’s direction and glared at the intruder.

Theon didn’t look intimidated, in fact he only smiled and entered the room, he sat on the seat by the window and looked back at the two silent boys.

“So, have you already learned what was going on with the creepy witch?” He asked, reclining against the wall.

“Jon was just about to tell me when you barged in, without knocking.” Robb said, scoffing when all the IronBorn did was send him one of his winning smiles.

“So, let’s hear about it.” He said, looking at Jon.

“I believe it was a Dark Prophet.” The Emissary said, Robb who knew more about Chaos than Theon immediately stiffened, looking at Jon with wide eyes.

“Well, don’t keep me out of it! What’s a Dark Prophet?” Theon questioned indignantly when the two boys stayed silent.

Jon breathed out, “While physically weak, they are relatively one of the most dangerous creations of Evil Chaos. They consume blood to give terrible prophesies, creating fixed points in time, so whatever they say will happen. The thing is, the more blood and the more powerful the blood is, the worse the prophesy will be. So we’re luck that she was unable to get any of your blood Robb, I shudder just imagine what she could do with it.”

“Why would she want the child then?” Theon asked, looking at the unconscious child.

Jon moved closer, laying his hand on the child’s forehead, before closing his eyes.

It passed a few moments before he opened them, looking content. “As I thought, the boy is an Oracle.”

Robb gasped while Theon continued to look confused. “I’m sorry, should I know what that is?” He asked, sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

Jon rolled his eyes. “Oracles are the Dark Prophet’s good counterpart, they have visions of many different futures, but they don’t create fixed points, because of this they can help prevent terrible outcomes. In the old times they were considered wise people, often sought by would-be heroes before they journeyed out in the world.”

“That’s awesome, specially if he work for us, but… Is he going to be okay?” Theon said, looking worriedly at the child.

“Yeah, yeah. He is just suffering from blood loss. A few days of resting and he should be as good as new.”

“All is well, when it ends well!” Robb exclaimed, relaxing a little, only to freeze under Jon’s glare.

“Nothing ended, did you forget that I just told you that the prophesy will happen and there’s nothing we can do to stop it?” Jon snarled, he hated this feeling of impotence, that his child already had it’s future decided for them.

“Oh… Yes, but… it’s not all that bad right? At least it doesn’t appear to be.” Robb murmured, biting his lips.

“And that’s the most strange thing about it.” Jon grumbled, looking contemplative.

“Strange?”

“Yeah, it just don’t make sense. A Dark Prophet's prophesy is always a bad thing, always! Yet the return of Dragons is an amazing thing, it would be great to have them back and their help would be invaluable against the White Walkers!” Jon snarled, feeling frustrated at the unanswered questions.

Seeing the rage building up on Jon’s eyes, Theon gulped and slowly moved to the door. “You know what? I’m going to… To… See where Domeric disappeared to! Yeah, that’s what I’m gonna do!” He said, leaving quickly, but not before sending a meaningful look in Robb’s direction.

Jon huffed after the door closed. Chuckling, Robb sat by his lover’s side, one or his gloved hands cupping Jon’s chin. “Listen, Jon. I know it’s frustrating, but we can’t let it get to us okay? Breath.”

Closing his eyes, Jon took a deep breath, before breathing out. He did it a few more times before opening his eyes, staring directly at Robb’s lovingly blue eyes.

“Thanks.”

“No need to thank me, My Own. What you need is to relax, is getting late after all. Tomorrow we can have a deeper look at the prophesy.” Robb said soothingly, before rising to his feet, he offered his hand to Jon.

Smiling, Jon took his hand and got to his feet. 

“Besides, I really need your help to get out of this armor. I’m sweating like a pig in this thing.” Robb said, tugging at the armor's straps.

“Oh? Then we got to have a bath before bed.” Jon said with an impish grin.

Catching Jon’s hint, Robb smiled salaciously. “Only if you let me wash you whole.” He whispered seductively, pulling Jon to him and capturing the boy’s plump lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll liked! Let me know what you think on the comments ❤️
> 
> You may also find me on twitter: @KhalErix, though I warn you I barely post anything.  
> PS: it's a NSFW Twitter, so only look for it if you're an adult.


	13. The Hidden Prince

Jon woke with the first light, he opened his eyes with a quiet whine, blinking at the sudden brightness. He tilted his head and looked at his handsome brother, his curls shimmered in the sunlight, giving him an ethereal look. 

Jon kissed Robb’s muscular chest, he would love to stay like this, to spend the morning away watching his mates’ beautiful face being illuminated by the sunlight, but they are both needed elsewhere.

“Robb.” He called softly, caressing the boy’s sharp jaw.

“Love?” Robb asked groggily as he woke, he pressed his eyes shut and grumbled. “It’s too early.”

“Yes but we both have duties. So wake up you lazy bug.” Jon said cheekily moving to a sitting position.

He groaned, feeling pain down his spine, it was getting harder and harder to move as the moons went by and his abdomen swelled.

Hearing he pain coming from his lover, Robb shot up, not an ounce of sleep remaining on his body. He put a firm but gently hand on Jon’s shoulder while the other went to his brother’s belly, where he could feel their child kicking.

“What’s wrong, my love?” He asked, his voice barely a whisper as he caressed the round belly.

“Pregnancy, that’s what is wrong.” Jon grumbled under his breath and Robb snickered, the young Stark knew that his mate didn’t actually hate being pregnant and just like him, Jon couldn’t wait to have their child in his arms.

Robb leaned down and kissed Jon’s belly, before he trailed kisses upwards, he reached Jon’s sensitive nipples and licked around it, before he started to suck on it like he was desperate for his brother’s milk.

“Robb!” Jon moaned, with one hand he grasped a handful of his lover’s curls, while his other hand instinctively searched for Robb’s tool of pleasure. “How the hell can you find me arousing when I look like this?” He asked, his hand wrapping around the warm cock, already as hard as a rock.

Robb let go of the nipple for a moment, looking straight at his lover’s eyes as he said. “You’re the most attractive person in the world Jon. Especially like this, carrying my child…”

Robb spoke in a seductive whisper as he caressed Jon’s belly reverently. Seeing his husband like this was enough to make Jon quiver, he squeezed the man’s cock, his thumb pressing against the slit.  
“Seeing you like this… Makes me want to keep you pregnant, to fill you up from the moment you give birth…” Robb didn’t say anything else, instead he sucked on Jon’s shoulder and rutted desperately against his lover’s hand.

Jon shivered at his husband’s words and let out a small cry when he felt the man biting him. He squeezed the cock harder, before letting it go.

“Jon…” Robb complained, still thrusting his hips, his large cock bobbing freely.

“On your feet.” Jon said weakly.

“What?” The red head blinked, looking at him mate with clear confusion in his eyes.

“On your feet. Go on!” Jon said with more heat on his voice, he was already close to the edge, even though he hasn’t even touched his cock yet, all because of Robb’s ministrations on his nipples and his salacious words.

Robb didn’t question Jon again, he quickly stood, careful not to fall as the bed dipped under his weight. He positioned himself in front of Jon, one foot at each side of his pregnant lover as his cock bobbed in front his mate’s face.

Jon didn’t waste any time, he held the cock delicately and kissed the weeping head, before taking it all the way down, burying his nose on Robb’s musky pubes. At the same time, he touched his own cock, squeezing the base to stop himself from cumming prematurely, the taste and smell of his husband almost sending his over the edge.

The Stark heir moaned loudly, he seized a handful of Jon’s long hair and used it to hold the boy’s head in place as started to fuck his mouth. With each thrust he bottomed out, his heavy balls slapping against Jon’s chin.

Robb wouldn’t last long, he knew, as he felt his orgasm coming with the speed of an arrow. He rammed his cock down Jon’s throat one last time, pressing his mate’s face against his crotch as he dumped his seed down his gullet.

Jon groaned around his husband’s cock and reached his on climax, cumming all over the furs. 

He took a deep breath, inhaling Robb’s intoxicating scent, before he pulled his head back.

“Seven Hells.” The red head groaned and almost fell, his legs weak after such amazing orgasm. Instead, he sat down and pulled Jon to him, capturing the boy’s mouth in a sloppy kiss, their tongues battling each other for dominance, which Robb won with easy. 

“I love you.” Jon whispered as they parted, leaning his forehead on Robb’s.

“I love you, _My Own_.” Robb said, lovingly caressing Jon’s cheeks.

They stayed like this for a few moments, basking in each other’s presence, before Jon said cheekily, “Now get up, you lazy bug. We both have a busy day ahead of us.”

Robb whine petulantly, but nodded, stealing one last peck from Jon’s lips before he left the bed. Violet eyes Immediately zoomed on the plump, bare ass, which Robb noticed. The young Stark heir send a smirk in his lover’s direction, before moving to the wardrobe.

Robb dressed himself in some of his hunting clothes, thinking that he could go out on a hunt after overseeing the progress done on the new village in the last few days.

Once he was dressed he helped Jon dress himself. Normally, Jon would be the one overseeing the village’s construction as it was his project, but since he reached his seventh moon of pregnancy Robb has forbidden him from leaving the castle.   
Jon hated it, but understood his husband’s reasoning.

Still, this didn’t mean he was wasting the days away doing nothing, he took over most of Robb’s duties as the Stark heir took over the village’s project. Today he had an important meeting with an Lysine merchant, as such the moment he finished dressing, he performed the same illusion he has grown accustomed to perform in those last few moons.

With one last kiss, this one deep and filled with love and passion, they left their bedroom, ready for a day of work.

_**— X —** _

Robb strolled with Domeric by his side, he left the guards at the edge of the construction site, not wanting to have them hanging over his shoulders. He exchanged pleasantry with the workers as he inspected the progress made in the last few days, not that there was much to inspect, they are still laying the foundations of village after all.

Robb didn’t like it much that most of the workers were Southerners, but there wasn’t anything he could do about that, as most Northerners qualified for this work were at New Gift, building the yet unnamed Blackwood castle. ‘ _At least_ ,' He mused, grinning when no one was looking. ‘ _Jon was able to convert most of them to the Old Gods_.’

And wasn’t that true? While Jon still could leave the castle he used to walk through the construction site, talking to the workers, charming them. He would learn the story of every single worker and in return he would talk about himself, his allure at work as he spoke to them about the beauty of the North and about the Old Gods.

Robb had asked why he was trying – And succeeding. – to convert those Southerners, Jon explained to him that many of them wouldn’t be going back to the South, that many would want to stay, to find a home on the village they build. Because of that, Jon wanted to make sure that those that would stay would also be leaving the Seven That Are One behind.

“Looks like everything in is order.” Domeric said as he yawned. The boy looked terrible, with dark shadows under his eyes.

An unfortunate side effect of Jon’s power, having his memories constantly modified on the last few moons has taken a toll on his mind. This made both Jon and Robb feel guilty, but it wouldn’t be long until their child was born, so they gulped down the guilt and carried on.

“Looks like it…” Robb replied with a small huff. “Did you bring your bow?” 

“With my horse.” The young Bolton said, looking at Robb strangely, asking with his eyes what the Stark heir wanted his bow for.

Robb snorted and started walking back to where they left their horses and the guards. “Hunting time.” He called out with a determined smirk.

_**— X —** _

Jon listened to the merchant’s bragging with a bland smile on his face. He wanted to send the man to the Seven Hells, but he reigned on his temper. Harder still, was to stop Theon from lodging an arrow in between the man’s eyes after the first time he flirted with Jon.

Jon sends a glare at his direction when he saw the Ironborn's hand slowly approaching his sword’s handle. Theon huffed and crossed his arms.

“Just wait until Robb hear about this.” He murmured under his breath and shivered when Jon’s glare intensified.

The young Emissary turned back to the merchant and went to speak, but as he opened his mouth the only sound that left him was that of a small whine.

“It’s something wrong?” The man asked, though he didn’t look particularly worried.

“No, nothing… Actually, I apologize, but I just remembered that I need to check on the workers. There was a problem last night you see, nothing to worry about, but it could potentially delay the completion for several moons.” He said hurriedly, fishing for an excuse that was both acceptable and urgent enough that he could use to dismiss the man. 

The merchant frowned and made to speak, but Jon ran over him.

“I will have one of the servants show you to your room. I had it prepared before you arrived, I hope they are to your liking.” He said, biting his lips as he felt the pain coming back, stronger this time. 

The man was stubborn though, he tried to speak once again, but gasped when he saw Jon’s image flicker. The illusion spell faltering because of the pain Jon was feeling and the strain on his magic.

“What the…?” The merchant questioned, his jaw hanging open, he looked at Theon and saw that the man hasn’t reacted in any way. Blinking, he convinced himself that he was seeing things, it was easy to lie to himself as it happened so quickly.

He nodded slowly and rose to his feet, Jon gulped and followed, wincing in pain. He felt Theon’s palm on his lower back, acting like a reassuring force.

Jon called the servants and ordered them to take the merchant to his room, once they turned around the corner Jon closed the door and let out a cried out, no longer able to ignore the pain. His legs felt numb and he almost fell on the ground, being saved only by Theon, who never left his side.

“What’s wrong?” Theon asked frantically, even though he could imagine what was happening.

“It’s time!” Jon said with a sob, before pleading. “Take me to my room.”

“Oh, Gods! This is happening!” Theon eyes widened as he panicked. “Oh, Gods!”

“Theon!” Jon growled, sending him another glare before grimacing as he was hit with the pain.

“Yeah, okay.”

Theon half carried Jon to his and Robb’s quarters. It could only be the Gods looking over them, for they were able to go all the way from the solar to the bedroom without being seen, for the better too, as the illusion fell completely halfway to the room.

Once they arrived Jon groaned and detangled himself from Theon’s arms. 

“The runes.” He said weakly, using the nightstand as support as he slowly walked towards the bed.

“What?!” Theon asked, still panicking.  
“The runes!” Jon whisper-shouted through gritted teeth, shooting a burning glare at Theon.

The Ironborn gulped and touched the runes carved around the door, this runes had been carved there by Theon a moon ago, being the first solo project Jon had given him. 

He focused on the activation rune, it began to let out a small glittering light, before it spread to the other runes. Once all the runes were shimmering, the four walls flashed bright blue, signalizing that the rune scheme was in effect, stopping any sound from traveling beyond those walls.

The moment Jon saw the flash he let go of his restraint, throwing his head back and letting out a loud scream, calling the name of his loved one. “Robb!”

**_— X —_ **

Robb inspected his game, a large bear that would make a beautiful coat for his lover. Normally he would be grinning, filled with pride from catching such specimen, but he couldn’t help the frown that clouded his face. Something was telling him that he was needed back at Barrow Hall, and he wasn’t about to ignore his instincts.

With a quick movement, he pulled the arrow from where it was lodged on the bear’s left eye. 

“Get the rope, we’re heading back to the castle.” He ordered the guards who quickly moved to obey.

As the guards went to work, Robb moved to his horse, Blackmount, deep in thoughts. He was taken from his brooding when Domeric approached him, he patted the horse’s snout and turned to the Bolton heir.

“Is something wrong?” The boy asked with a frown, he was taken back by the sudden shift in Robb’s mood.

“No, not at all.” Robb said with a thin smile.

Domeric could clearly see that the red head was lying through his teeth, but he could also see that he wouldn’t budge. That was one of the few problems he had when working with either Robb or Jon, they never confided in others, only opening to each other and sometimes to Theon.

“My Lord, the bear is ready.” One of the guards said.

Robb smiled and nodded, “Good work.” he said and mounted his horse, “To the castle.” he ordered, and the guards nodded, mounting their own horses.  
Domeric sighed and mounted his own mare. They didn’t push their horses or anything, but the Bolton heir could practically see the anticipation and urgency coming from Robb in waves and it was setting him on the edge.

Finally, they arrived back at the castle and dismounted from their horses. Robb looked around the courtyard and frowned heavily before turning to the guards and giving them orders about what to do with the bear. Domeric looked around the courtyard, searching for what Robb saw that made him frown like that, but quickly realized that it wasn’t what he saw, but what he didn’t see.

Jon was nowhere in sight, which was extremely unusual as Jon was always waiting for Robb in the courtyard when the Stark heir left the castle for one thing or the other.

“Domeric.” The Bolton heir startled as the young Stark called him.

“Yes?” 

“I’m going to find Jon and Theon, will you be okay on your own?” Robb asked, looking at him with clear hurry on his face.

“Sure…” Robb nodded and left as soon as the word left Domeric’s mouth, leaving older boy standing there alone. For a moment he considered following him, perhaps this way he could finally find what was really going on in between the three men, but he decided against it, he really didn’t want to make an enemy out of them, not when he knew how ruthless the brothers could be to their enemies.

Domeric shuddered as he remembered what happened to the spies that the trio found – How they did it was a mystery he was dying to find out.

Sighing, the Bolton heir shook his head and went on his way, trying to put the boys out of his mind.

**_— X —_ **

Robb first went to the solar where Jon’s meeting with the Lysine merchant was supposed to happen, when he found the room empty he bite his bottom lip, he was starting to get worried. From there he went to his and Jon’s quarters, practically running all the way there.

He ignored everyone on the way there, which caused the few servants he passed to send him strange and slightly worried looks. Robb and his lover always made sure to be polite and friendly to those working for them, so it was strange that he ignored them.

Finally, Robb reached his room, he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and slowly opened the door.

What he saw took his breath away, making him weak on the knees. Theon was standing by the bedside, looking pained and as pale as if he had seen a ghost. Yet, Robb didn’t pay any attention to him, his eyes on the most beautiful scene on the bed.

Jon was reclining against the headboard, sweaty and tired, with his curly locks clinging to his forehead. The man was wearing only his smallclothes, holding a bundle of furs in his arms.

Robb stared for a moment, frozen, before he took a step forward. Before he knew, Robb was standing besides Jon.

Jon smiled at him and adjusted himself a little, giving Robb space to sit besides him. The young Stark sat and gasped when he was finally able to see what was hidden by the furs.

Their child, still covered in blood and other liquids, their eyes closed and only a small tuff of red hair on his head.

“Is a boy.” Jon whispered, not taking his eyes from the small bundle of joy.

“He is perfect.” Robb said, circling his arm around Jon’s shoulders. “Have you thought on a name for him?”

“He is.” Jon murmured in agreement, before he finally took his eyes from his child, turning to Robb. “It’s the father’s duty to name his firstborn, isn’t it?”

Robb chuckled, stealing a quick kiss from Jon’s lips. He turned to his son and watched him for a moment.

“Did you heard it son, your _mother_ is letting me chose your name, I hope I don’t disappointed you.” Robb said with a winning smile, Jon rolled his eyes and kisses the Stark's strong jawline. “Rickon, your name is Rickon!”

He turned to Jon with a raised eyebrow, he knew that his mate had told him to chose, but he also knew that the Emissary wouldn’t accept a name if he didn’t think it was good enough for their child. Instead of Jon’s reproving glare, he found the boy smiling at him.

“A perfect name, for a perfect boy.” Jon whispered, pressing his lips against Robb’s. The kiss was chaste, but heartfelt.

With one hand on the furs surrounding his son, Robb tightened his arm around Jon’s shoulders and tilted his head until their foreheads were touching.

“I love you, My Own.” Robb said lovingly and Jon could feel the boy’s warm breath against his face. “And I promise you, I will protect you and our son. With all the blood in my body, I promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope y'all liked this chapter, let me know what you think down on the comments ❤️
> 
> PS: There's two more chapter of this fic, this story is going to be separated in three parts, the next part is going to be called 'Descend Into Chaos'.


	14. The Good Days

“He is so small.” Domeric murmured with a bright smile, the Bolton heir didn’t usually show such emotions, but he just couldn’t help himself when it came to children. His good mood didn’t last long though, as he remembered why the child was in Jon’s care, he frowned and spoke in a sad tone. “Is such a shame that his mother died giving birth.”

“It is.” Jon sighed, already hating that he couldn’t tell people that the child was his, that he had to raise his son as if it was the child of someone else. “She was only able to name him before she passed away. Rickon, after her father I believe.”

Domeric nodded with a small smile, shushing the baby as it started to fuss. “A strong name for a strong heir.”

“That he is.” Robb said with a proud smile.

The Stark heir had just arrived, he had finished his last meeting with the Lysine merchant – It was harder to get the favorable deal he wanted without Jon’s allure to sway the greed and arrogant merchant, but Robb wasn’t any fool, he was able to get the deal he wanted in the end, much to the man’s consternation. – and was surprised to find that his lover wasn’t alone in their room, Domeric sat by his side, staring at Rickon with twinkling eyes as Jon held their son.

Jon smiled brightly when he heard his voice and Domeric jumped to his feet, knowing how jealous Robb could be of his brother. The red head ignored him though, he only had eyes for his beautiful mate and their child.

He strode towards the bed and sat besides Jon, he kissed their son’s head and whispered, looking directly at Jon’s eyes, “That he is.”

Jon nodded with a gentle smile, also ignoring Domeric’s presence. The Bolton heir stood there for a few seconds before he realized that the two had completely forgotten he was there, they were lost in their own little world. Sighing under his breath, he left in silence.

**_— X —_ **

It took a few weeks for Jon to fully recover from giving birth. To not raise any suspicions, Robb told everyone that Jon had fallen down the stairs and broken his arm. He told them to not bother him and that he had already been seen by a Maester. 

The occupants of the castle were subdued for the whole time Jon was in seclusion, they all missed the color Jon seemed to bring to their lives. 

His absence was painfully noted by each of the servants and it showed in their day-to-day work, the cook’s food was blander as he didn’t feel the need to impress the alluring bastard, the maids scurried away from the visiting nobles and the guards, no longer feeling safe without Jon’s presence – Not that anything would happen while Jon was in recovery. The boy may be the most vocal in his protection of the women working for them, but if the men in the castle thought for a moment that they could act now that Jon was indisposed they were mistaken. Any man caught acting inappropriate towards a woman would face Robb’s iron fist. – and even the guards were subdued, affected by his lover’s absence, the young Lord had increased their training hours, working them to their bones.

After weeks walking around with their shoulders hunched and their eyes searching for someone who wasn’t there, the castle had suddenly gained new life, Jon was fully recovered and he would be attending the night’s feast! Suddenly the castle changed, the maids skipped through the hallways doing their work with a smile on their faces, alongside some traditional Northern dishes, the cooks prepared food they had never done before, hoping to surprise Jon with delicacies from the South and Essos, even the guards could be spotted with small smiles.

Jon was finally leaving his room and everybody was happier for it, it was like the King himself was visiting the castle! Everyone was excited for the feast and it was very clear on their faces and voices.

As the day faded away into the night and soft snow gently fell down over the castle, all the preparations were finished and everything was perfect for the one they would be honoring that night. The cooks had worked overtime as Jon had ordered that all the occupants of the castle were to be allowed at the feast – A decision that only served to reinforce Jon’s popularity in the eyes of their subjects.

There was nothing great about Barrow Hall’s great hall, it was small, narrow and made in old greyish wood that was rotting in some places. Yet, at that night it was beautiful, Robb decided to take care of the decoration himself and he would have nothing but the best for his loved one.

That night the gray walls were covered with many beautiful tapestries, all commissioned by Robb, which told the history of Jon’s favorite predecessors – Not that anyone but Robb, Jon and Then knew what they really meant, the other occupants of the castle simply thought it was some beautiful piece of art without any deeper meaning.

The old wood chandelier was revamped, thick white rope was wrapped around it, hiding the ugly and rotting parts. Candles were placed not only on the chandelier, but all over the great hall, making sure to illuminate the whole place.

At one end of the hall was the entrance, double doors that had been polished and painted, carpenters carved small wolves at the bottom of the doors, giving it a charm. At the other end of the great hall was a large opening which allowed the hall to see the small Godswood of the castle, the old Heart Tree was visible from the high table giving the place an enchanted look.

Five long table were placed vertically, laden with bread, kidney pies, tureens of porridge, mountains of pudding, plates of venison meat, tomato soup, dishes of eggs, vegetables, fruits and bacon. At the raised dais was yet another table, this one had the same as the other tables, but it also contained hard cheese, fried sardines, blueberry fudge cakes, honey cakes, lemon cakes, milk and wine – Dornish Red, which was Jon’s favorite.

Everyone that was to come had already arrived, everyone but Jon, he took his time preparing not only himself, but also his son.

Rickon was dressed in a onesie Jon had sewed himself, it was yellow and orange, the colors of House Dustin, but it had a Stark Direwolf sewed in the back.

Smiling down at his son, Jon enveloped him in warm furs and carried him as he walked towards the great hall, meeting Robb halfway there.

They made quite an image, Jon and Robb, as they walked towards the hall, Jon was wearing some of his best clothes, tight fitting, black trousers and black jacket with white fur lined collar. He looked beautiful and regal. Robb was dressed similarly to his mate, though his clothes were of a Stark gray and he wore a long cloak that reached his boots. 

They arrived on the side door of the hall and found Theon waiting for them there, Robb nodded to him and kissed Jon’s forehead, before entering the hall. Theon smirked and he opened his mouth, but couldn’t get anything out before Jon silenced him with a glare.

“I don’t know what you’re going to say, but keep it to yourself.” He grumped.

Theon’s smirk only widened at that, he crossed his mouth with his finger and said playfully “My mouth is a tomb.”

The Emissary sighed and closed his eyes, since Jon gave birth to his firstborn Theon japed and mocked him, asking when he would give him another nephew. 

At first Jon found it funny and was glad that Theo thought of them as brothers, but it got old very, very quick.

He heard the sound of the door creaking and opened his eyes, one of the guards had opened the door for him, signalizing that Robb had already finished his speech.

Jon passed Rickon to Theon and told him to wait there. He entered the room and everyone cheered, clapping loudly.

“Thank you, thank you.” Jon said, his cheeks turning rosy as he smiled at the people occupying the hall. “I would like to thank every single one of you for all this love.”

They clapped and cheered once again, Jon smiled widely and raised his hand, silencing the great hall with a single gesture.

“It fills my heart to have all of you here with me, celebrating my recovery. Before anything else though, I would like to thank Robb for staying by my side when I was at my worst.” Jon said and started clapping, he had loving look on his face when he turned to where Robb was standing, everyone applauded with him, making the young Stark blush. The Emissary waited for the noise to fade away before he spoke again, “I’m glad that the people of this castle went to such lengths for me,” he started, looking around the completely changed great hall. “but this feast is special, and not because of me… For this feast is not only for me!”

A hush descended over the hall, the crowd had no idea what he was talking about as the two had talked Domeric into keeping Rickon’s existence a secret until this moment.

Jon nodded to Domeric – Who was standing by the side door. – and the older boy nodded back, opening the door for Theon. When people saw the Ironborn carrying a baby in his arms the hall exploded in whispers as they shared theories in between themselves.

Ignoring the many bizarre theories being formed around him, Jon took the baby in his arms and cooed at him, before smiling towards the captivated audience. “I present you the future Lord of this castle…” Jon began, holding the baby in front of him so that everyone could see him, it was all very dramatic and the audience was lapping at it. “Rickon Dustin!”

No one knew exactly what to say to that, they all thought that the Dustin family had met it’s ultimate end. In fact, some didn’t like that at all, after all, their last Lady was technically a Dustin and no one liked the woman.

After a few moments of silence, Robb spoke, his voice loud and clear through the silent hall. The red head thought it would be in their best interest if people didn’t think too deeply about this news.

“I think that’s enough of words for now, let’s jump to the part we’re all waiting, no?” Robb smiled charmingly, raising an eyebrow, he served himself a goblet full of wine and raised it to the sky. “Bring the damn ale!” He shouted, drinking his whole goblet in one large gulp, causing the men and women inside the hall to roar in approval.

The double doors flew open as some of the few guards working that night brought inside a dozen barrels of ale.

“Serve yourselves, come on people, this is a party!” Robb roared, banging his goblet on the table.

Jon rolled his eyes, but smiled slightly, knowing exactly what Robb was doing. It was a talent they shared, the ability to play the crowd, to sway people in the direction they wanted – Admittedly they had vastly different approaches to it.

Jon sat and filled his own goblet, ‘ _Today was a good day_.’ he thought, sipping from his wine as he looked down on his son. ‘ _A marvelous day even_.’

_**— X —** _

“It’s been so long…” Jon moaned as Robb attacked his neck, licking and biting it. “I can’t believe I went a whole moon without having you inside me.”

Robb snickered against his shoulder, the young Lord was embracing his lover from behind and playing with the boy’s nipples, having already taken Jon’s clothes off. It always aroused the red head to have his mate naked while he was still clothed, it gave him a sense of power nothing else did.

“Tell me what you want Jon.” He whispered sensually on Jon’s ear, pinching the boy’s nipples hard.

Jon groaned loudly, “I want you to spank me! To spear me on your big, fat cock as you slap my ass…”

“I can do that.” Robb said with a wicked smiled, before biting Jon’s earlobe. While he played with his lover’s nipples with one hand, he used the other to give a loud smack to the boy’s plump ass.

“Ugh! I want you to step on my face while you fuck me upside down…” Jon was already breathless, his cock jolting up and down as pearl white drops of pre-cum flew around.

“I can do that, hold you by your legs and fuck your sweet ass until it’s gaping!” Robb was growling now, rutting his clothed bulge against Jon’s bare ass.

Jon turned abruptly and captured Robb’s mouth with his, the kiss was long and heartfelt, sloppy and messy. When they parted to breath, Jon whispered against his lover’s lips, “I want you to throw me on the floor and sit on my face…” he spoke with a small moan – Just thinking about it was enough to send thrills down his spine. – and licked his suddenly dry lips. “I want you to dominate me, show me that you’re the Lord of this castle and I live only to serve and worship you…”

“Fuck, Jon!” Robb whined under his breath, he tightened his hold around his mate’s waist and carried him towards the bed. He threw Jon on the bed, making the dark haired boy laugh, violet eyes burned with passion as Jon watched his lover undress.

Soon, Robb was just as naked as Jon, standing there with his muscles gleaming with sweat and his cock as hard as Valyrian steel, he grasped his weeping member and squeezed it gently, his thumb pressed against the slit.

The red head watched attentively as his lovely mate laid spread on the bed, Jon licked his lips and rolled to the side. Robb’s breath hitched as his cousin – Now laying on his chest. – raised his ass in the air, presenting his waiting hole for his husband. 

“Gods, Jon!” Robb growled, sounding more like the wolf that symbolizes his House than human. He climbed onto the bed and positioned himself. “Here I come!”

_**— X —** _

Hours later Jon laid with his head on Robb’s sweaty chest, after such a long and arduous activity they were both breathless and sweating profusely. The two smiled goofily as they held each other under the moonlight streaming from the window.

“I love you.” Robb murmured, kissing Jon’s forehead.

“I love you more.” The dark haired boy replied, kissing his lover’s chest, smiling as he tasted the salty of Robb’s sweat on his lips.

After a few minutes of silence, a thought hit the red head’s mind with the speed of an arrow.

“Jon…” He called weakly.

Sensing the change in his mate’s mood, Jon looked up, “What’s wrong?” he asked, frowning at the panicked look on the boy’s face.

“What if the one who interfered last time act again? What if you get pregnant?” Robb asked, squeezing Jon’s shoulder, he loved their son of course, but he was not ready to be a father two times over.

Jon snickered, which earned him a glare from Robb. Rolling his eyes, the dark haired boy says, “Don’t worry, here.”

He showed the blue eyed boy a plain gold band he wore around his right hand's little finger, so plain it was that Robb hadn’t even noticed it was there before.

“As you know, the Emissaries can be both male or female, some of these women didn’t want to get pregnant before completing their mission, so they created this.” Jon said, the ring glimmered for a moment before settling back as a plain gold band. 

“What is it?"

“A small amulet, it stops the wearer from getting pregnant. It was never used by a man of course, but I’m sure it works, I went through the calculations five times before applying the spell to it.”

Robb sighed in relief, he held Jon’s delicate hand gently and brought it to his mouth, kissing the ring. He then kissed the palm of Jon’s hand, and then his wrist.

Jon chuckled and pulled his arm back, but Robb wasn’t having any of it, he rolled on top of his mate and kissed Jon’s forearm.

“Robb…” Jon breathed out.

If the young Lord heard him he didn’t give any sign of it, instead he kissed Jon’s biceps, giving it a small bite.

“Robb! Again?!” Jon groaned loudly, but his dick betrayed him, hardening under his mate’s firm ass.

Robb smirked seductively and captured one of the boy’s nipples with his mouth, licking around the hard, rosy nip.

“Gods!” Jon moaned as his husband sucked on his nipple. “You’re insatiable.”

Robb delighted himself on Jon’s delicious milk and rutted against the boy’s belly. He moved to the other nipple as he gained speed, with one hand he played with the nipple he had just left behind, with his other hand the red head seized both of their cocks, rubbing their hard members against each other.

It wasn’t long before he was cumming, spilling his seed on Jon’s belly and chest. The dark haired boy wasn’t far behind and came on Robb’s hand a few seconds later.

The young Stark gave the nipple one last gentle bite, before he let himself fall to the side, groaning as he stretched his muscular arms.

“You’re unbelievable, you know?” Jon questioned him, yawning.

Robb smirked, draping a strong arm around Jon’s shoulders. “Sleep love, we have a long day ahead of us.” 

Jon sighed and laid his head back on Robb’s chest, closing his eyes as he slowly drifted away. Until…

“EEEEEEEEEE!”

Jon groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, before opening them so he could glare at his snickering lover.

“You known, this is your fault!” Jon hissed, sitting with a groan.

“EEEEEEEE!”

“I’m coming, Dear!.” Jon called out, not that it did anything, the baby’s cry only intensified.

“How is this my fault?” Robb asked with a smirk on his lips, he placed his hands behind his head, exposing his muscular arms and hairy pits. Jon hated how much that image turned him on in that moment.

“No timing at all. Never caring about poor Jon, only about your own pleasure.” Jon grumbled, jumping to his feet. He took a wet cloth and began cleaning himself the best he could while hearing his son wailing – Making sure to clean his chest and nipples thoroughly.

Robb threw his head back and laughed loudly, “Like father, like son.” he said proudly, completely unconcerned by the stinking eye Jon was sending in his direction.

Ignoring the laughing asshole, Jon strode towards his son’s crib. He took his son in his arms and – After seeing that he was hungry. – placed his head on his chest, the baby’s mouth hovering in front of one of his nipples.

“Don’t worry darling, I’ll teach you manners, I’ll not let you become a savage like your father.” Jon said loudly so Robb could hear him.

Rickon cared not about what Jon was saying, he was drinking heartily, sating his hunger.

Silently, Robb jumped from the bed and approached his mate, once he was close he embraced him from behind, startling the dark haired boy.

“Are you out of your mind? I could have dropped him!” Jon hissed.

“You wouldn’t.” Robb said with complete conviction in his words, Jon would never allow their child to be hurt, not even by accident.

Jon rolled his eyes, he was touched by Robb’s believe in him, but he knew it was exaggerated, he couldn’t protect their child from everything, though he will still try. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Robb captured his lips in a sweet and loving kiss.

“He fell asleep.” The red haired boy said as they parted.

“What?” Jon asked confusedly, he looked down and smiled when he saw that his son had fallen asleep on his arms.

Smiling softly, Jon settled Rickon back in his crib, he gave his son a swift kiss on his forehead before turning, throwing his arms around Robb’s shoulders.

“He is so much like you.” The young Stark said, a small smile on his face.

“What? He looks exactly like you!” Jon frowned confusedly.

Robb smiled lovingly and caressed the boy’s jaw, “But he will have your golden heart, your untamable spirit, and your cunning mind.”

Jon opened his mouth, but closed it… He opened it again, but found himself without words – What could he possibly say to that?

Instead of saying anything, Jon leaned forwards and pressed his lips to Robb’s, hoping to express all his love and devotion with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took a while longer than expected, but here it is, I hope y'all liked it!!!
> 
> Next chapter is the last of 'Chaotic Good', I would like everyone's opinion about what I'm going to do next, should I post the second installment – If I do that the first 5-10 chapters will go back in time to the year Jon was born and then show year by year what is happening in the South and Essos as Jon's existence causes ripples. – or should I post a 'prequel' of 5 chapters with the same content before posting the second installment: 'Descent Into Chaos' which will then do a time jump to the beginning of the book/series?
> 
> Your choice, I'm down for both of those.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Let me know what you think on the comments and check out my other fics!   
> Thanks for reading!!! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
